Les Enfants de la Nouvelle Génération
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Ted Lupin. Victoire Weasley. Albus Potter. Scorpius Malefoy. Et tellement d'autres ! Venez découvrir un chapitre entier sur chaque enfant de La Nouvelle Génération ! Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter sont au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1 Ted Lupin

**Coucou les amis ! Voici une toute nouvelle fic, fraîchement écrite, donc il devrait y avoir moins de fautes que d'habitude, désolée si il y'en à encore, mais bon je n'ai jamais été douée pour l'orthographe. Cette nouvelle fanfiction est un recueil de OS, chaque chapitre parlera d'un enfant en particulier. Le premier : Ted Lupin ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**_  
_

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._  
**

_18 avril 1998._

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !

- Ca va aller, Tonks…

- Bien sur, ce n'est pas toi qui souffres le martyre !

Remus Lupin secoua la tête, désemparé. Assis dans un fauteuil dans la maison des Tonks, il essayait d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks, à mettre leur enfant au monde. Le problème, c'est que la jeune femme souffrait tant qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

- Enfin, Tonks, laisse-moi t'aider…

- Non ! Non ! Que personne ne m'approche ! Sanglota-t-elle.

Il devait s'avouer que jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans ce genre de situation un jour. Très jeune, il avait renoncé à l'idée de se marier et donc, renoncer à l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Il ne voulait pas transmettre ses gênes de loup-garou. Ce choix l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir, car il savait qu'il aurait adoré la paternité. Mais il s'était fait une promesse. Et jamais il ne l'avait trahi.

Jamais, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nymphadora Tonks dans sa vie. Comment cette jeune femme, tellement plus jeune que lui, avait-elle réussie à bouleverser toutes ces résolutions, résolutions qu'il tenait depuis près de vingt ans ? Il se le demandait encore et ne trouvait aucune réponse. Il était tout simplement tombé amoureux. Et il avait lutté. La relation de Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin à été pendant longtemps un terrible combat. Chacun se battait pour prouver qu'ils avaient raisons. Ce combat avait duré deux ans. Jusqu'à ce que Remus cède.

Et encore, quand il avait su que Tonks attendait un enfant, il avait de nouveau repris ce combat, essayant de s'éloigner d'elle, mais une terrible dispute avec Harry Potter lui avait ouvert les yeux. Partir n'aiderait en rien Tonks et leur enfant. Ce serait un acte lâche. Ce serait prendre la fuite et abandonner sa femme seule avec son enfant. Alors il était revenu. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été explosives, un mélange de cris, de larmes, de joie et de colère. Mais les choses avaient finis par s'arranger et par mesure de sécurité tant que la guerre n'était pas terminée, Tonks et Remus était venue vivre avec les parents de la jeune femme.

Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, entrait dans la chambre avec une paire de ciseaux et des serviettes. Remus aurait préférée que sa femme aille accoucher à St. Mangouste avec des Médicomages expérimentés, mais aller là-bas signifiait signer leur arrêt de mort, avec tout les Mangemorts qui y grouillait. Tonks serait donc obligée d'accoucher à la maison, avec l'aide de sa mère et de son mari.

Les heures qui suivirent furent épouvantables. Remus tenait la main de Tonks et il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir retiré son alliance car la main de son épouse lui coupait la circulation du sang. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle avait autant de force dans le poignet. Mais il ignora sa propre douleur et dit des mots d'encouragements à Tonks.

Et enfin, leur enfant arriva. Un garçon. Un fils. Remus n'avait jamais ressentie un tel bonheur. Jamais, pas même lorsqu'il sillonnait les rues de Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de James, Sirius et Peter lors des nuits de pleines lunes. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Pour une fois, il avait une raison d'être fière de lui. Et de sa femme, bien sur. A peine avait-elle mis l'enfant au monde qu'elle s'était endormi, d'un coup. Remus était peiné de devoir la réveillée, mais elle devait nourrir le bébé. Epuisée, elle regarda leur fils se nourrir et elle caressa ses mèches brunes, si semblables à celle de son père.

- Il est si beau, murmura Tonks, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te ressemble !

- Non, je ne trouve pas, répliqua Remus en effleurant la joue du bébé, un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Il à de toi. Regarde ces yeux, les mêmes que les tiens.

- Il à peut-être mes yeux, dit la jeune femme, mais il à ton visage et tes cheveux.

- Oui mais regarde ce menton, c'est le tien…

- Bon, il vous ressemble à tout les deux ! S'exclama Andromeda, préférant les arrêter tout de suite sinon cela allait continuer toute la nuit.

Remus ne s'était jamais considérer comme quelqu'un de têtu où d'entêter. Mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Tonks, il avait l'impression d'être la pire de tête de mule qu'il n'a jamais vu. Mais il s'en fichait. D'une main, il attira le visage de sa femme pour l'embrasser et prit le bébé pour la laisser dormir.

Une heure plus tard, quand Tonks se réveilla, pas tout a fait reposée mais se sentant déjà mieux, Remus déboula dans la chambre en s'exclamant :

- J'avais raison ! C'est à toi qu'il ressemble le plus !

D'un geste de la main, il désigna les cheveux de son fils, qui était mystérieusement devenu roux. Tonks eu un crie de joie et tapa dans ses mains :

- Un Métamorphomage ! Génial ! Tu verras mon chéri, c'est hyper drôle ! Ria-t-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Evite seulement de faire peur à papa et à maman en prenant le visage de monstres, comme je le faisais quand j'étais petite, hein ?

Mais une pensée vient assombrir le bonheur de Remus. Si il avait hérité du Métamorphomage de sa mère, il pouvait très bien avoir également hérité de ses gênes de loup-garou. Cette idée l'épouvanta. Tonks devina sans mal ses pensées et caressa la joue de son mari :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Généralement, lorsque les parents ont tout deux des pouvoirs qui sortent de l'ordinaire, l'enfant n'hérite que d'un seul. Il à mon Métamorphomage. Il y'a donc de grandes chances qu'il n'a rien d'un loup-garou.

Pas totalement rassuré, il sourit néanmoins et dit d'une voix douce :

- Je pense qu'on devrait lui donner le nom de ton père. Ted Lupin. Teddy.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et rajouta :

- Et en deuxième prénom, il aura Remus. Ted Remus Lupin. C'est toi ! S'esclaffa-t-elle en tapotant le petit nez du bébé.

Remus secoua la tête, amusé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé connaître une telle paix. Un tel bonheur. Et pourtant ! Serrant sa femme et son fils dans ses bras, il se permit un moment d'insouciance, ne se souciant plus de la guerre, de l'avenir, de rien. Il ne ressentait qu'une chose. Le bonheur simple de sentir sa femme et son enfant vivre et rire.

_12 août 2005._

Ted Lupin, âgé de 7 ans, regardait les monstrueux manèges Moldus avec fascination. Derrière lui, son parrain Harry Potter observait son filleul avec amusement. Il avait eu l'idée d'emmener Teddy dans une fête Foraine Moldue. Une après-midi rien qu'entre eux.

Plus les années passaient, plus Harry était bouleversé de voir à quel point Teddy ressemblait à son père. A part ses yeux noirs et son Métamorphomage, il ne tenait quasiment rien de Tonks. Quand Harry le regardait, il voyait le visage calme et paisible de Remus ainsi que son doux sourire. Tout comme Remus, Teddy était sage, réfléchie. C'était un enfant calme et sérieux. Le genre d'enfants dont tous les parents rêverait.

Teddy finit par se tourner vers son parrain et lui posa une question qu'il répétait très souvent :

- Parle-moi de maman et papa.

Harry sourit. Il lui avait presque tout raconté de Tonks et Remus, et sa grand-mère Andromeda avait rajouté quelques histoires croustillantes sur l'enfance de Tonks. Malheureusement, Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose de l'enfance de Remus, pas de grands détails, juste l'essentiel. C'est dommage, car il aurait vraiment aimé en parler davantage à Teddy. Mais l'enfant s'en fichait. Il aimait bien écouter plusieurs fois les mêmes histoires. Et parfois, il aimait juste qu'on parle de la personnalité de ses parents.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, Teddy, murmura Harry en prenant son filleul par les épaules. Mais tes cheveux qui changent de couleurs, tu tiens ça de ta mère.

Teddy hocha la tête, mais il ne semblait plus vraiment écouter. Il fixait avec envie un toboggan géant et demanda à Harry si il pouvait faire un tour. Souriant, Harry lui dit qu'il pourrait en faire même deux. Il ferait tout pour que ce petit ait une enfance heureuse et calme, même si il savait au fond de lui que cela ne serait jamais vraiment possible. Pas qu'on grandit sans parents.

_22 avril 2013._

- Eh, salut, Teddy !

Teddy leva les yeux de ses notes de Métamorphes pour voir Victoire Weasley, de deux ans sa cadette, lui sourire en passant devant lui. Légèrement rougissant, il lui rendit son salut et continua d'écrire. Cette année était importante pour le restant de sa vie. Il avait 15 ans et c'était son année de BUSE. Et il devait profiter des rares moments que son ami Austin lui donnait pour étudier. Austin était une vraie pile électrique.

Teddy avait l'intention d'entrer à Gringotts après avoir eu ses ASPICS. Il fallait avoir étudié l'Arithmancie pour travailler à Gringotts et ce travail nécessitait souvent des voyages, une idée qui plaisait à Teddy. Il avait envie de voir le monde, même si ce n'était que pour travailler.

- Coucou, mon chéri, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Teddy sourit et se retourna pour embrasser Camélia, sa petite amie, une jolie fille de Poufsouffle aux cheveux blonds dorés et aux grands yeux marron. Camélia était une fille simple et calme, comme lui. Il n'irait pas dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais les deux jeunes gens se convenaient et se ressemblaient, ils faisaient le couple parfait. Et Teddy était bien avec Camélia.

- Terrible, cet examen de Potions, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Camélia en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Teddy.

- Epuisant, approuva le jeune homme.

Le professeur Swythe, le nouveau maître des potions – le professeur Slughorn était décédé récemment – était impitoyable et Teddy regrettait presque les cours fantasques et difficiles à comprendre du professeur Slughorn. D'une main distraite, Teddy effleura son médaillon accroché à son cou où une photo de ses deux parents était enfermée, cadeaux de son parrain pour ses 11 ans. Il ne l'avait jamais ôtée depuis. C'était pour lui ce qui le rapprochait le plus de son père et sa mère.

Ca, et son Métamorphomage, pensa-t-il en souriant.

_1er septembre 2017._

- Arrête, tu vas me mettre en retard ! Ria Victoire, coincée dans les bras de Teddy.

Lui-même riait, resserrant son étreinte, refusant de libérer sa petite amie. Victoire Weasley devait entrer en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, mais Teddy n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'elle parte. Depuis qu'il sortait ensemble, c'est-à-dire depuis l'été 2015, ils ne s'était presque pas séparés, sauf lorsque Victoire avait du retourner en sixième année à Poudlard et Teddy se souvenait trop bien de la douleur qu'il à ressentie à être si loin d'elle. Il ne voulait plus vivre ça. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Soupirant, il s'empara des lèvres de sa petite amie dans un baisé passionnée. Cessant de lutter, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme en lui rendant son baiser. Leurs langues jouèrent avec passion pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix tonitruante les interrompe :

- Vous faites quoi ?

Grognant, Teddy se dégagea pour jeter un regard meurtrier à James, le fils aîné de son parrain et le cousin de sa petite amie. Le jeune garçon, âgée de 13 ans, s'apprêtait à faire son entrée en troisième année à Poudlard et il observait Teddy avec de grands yeux étonnés, yeux qui papillonnait entre lui et sa cousine Victoire, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je lui dis au revoir, répondit Teddy, mi amusé mi agacé.

- Non, tu mens, répliqua James, l'air surexcité. Tu l'embrassais !

- Allez, fiche le camp ! Tu n'as pas un train à prendre ? Se renfrogna Teddy en levant les sourcils.

James lui tira la langue mais partit tout de même rejoindre son père et sa mère. Il songea qu'irait dire bonjour à Harry et Ginny lorsque Victoire serait dans le train.

- Moi aussi, j'ai un train à prendre, mon amour, soupira à regret Victoire.

A son tour Teddy soupira et embrassa Victoire une dernière fois avant de la libérer.

- Tu vas me manquer, murmura Teddy. Ecris-moi toutes les semaines. Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi ! S'exclama Victoire avant de s'engouffrer dans le train.

Teddy lui dit au revoir de la main jusqu'à ce que le train disparaissent dans de la fumée. Sentant une douleur sourde dans son ventre, il essaya néanmoins de l'ignorer et se réconforta en se disant que c'était la dernière année qu'il aurait à subir ça. L'an prochain, Victoire aurait 18 ans et n'aurait pas à retourner à Poudlard. Ils seraient enfin ensemble.

Le cœur allégé par cette pensée, Teddy tourna les talons pour aller saluer son parrain. _l'u're leur enfant au monde. _


	2. Chapter 2 Reed Weasley

**Me revoici avec le chapitre 2, cette fois-ci centré sur Reed Weasley ! Qui est Reed Weasley ? Eh bien un garçon sortit tout droit de mon imagination ! Dans l'arbre généalogique des Weasley fournit pas J.K. Rowling, elle ne mentionne pas les enfants de Charlie. Peut-être qu'il n'en à pas. Mai moi, dans ma tête, Charlie Weasley à des enfants, deux garçons, et voici la présentation du premier ! Bonne lecture !**_  
_

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._**

_20 décembre 1999._

Charlie Weasley menait une belle vie. C'était vrai. Une belle et merveilleuse vie. Après la fin de la guerre, il était retourné travaillée quelques temps en Roumanie, retrouver ses dragons et ses amis. Mais il ne cessait de faire des allers retours en Angleterre car il devait aider sa famille en deuil. La mort de Fred avait laissé un vide dans la famille. Un vide que rien ne comblerait.

Avec la fatigue de tous ses voyages et de son deuil, Charlie était devenue irritable et s'emportait pour un rien. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Pourtant, il a toujours eu un caractère facile. Mais toutes ses épreuves l'avait épuisée et lassée. Ses amis le regardait avec pitié où compassion. Quand ils devaient le présenter aux autres, cela devait être « Lui, c'est Charlie Weasley, mais vas y mollo avec lui, il vient de perdre un frère ». A une époque, tout cela rendait Charlie furieux.

Alors qu'il s'occupait de Norberta, la femelle Norvégien à Crête que son frère Ron lui avait fait parvenue des années plus tôt, Charlie essayait de s'éloigner des autres. Norberta était la dragonne la plus difficile de tout son élevage. Debout dans son enclos, il essayait vainement de lui faire manger un énorme morceau de viande.

- Allez, Norberta, il faut bien que tu manges !

Ce à quoi la dragonne lui avait répondue en lui crachant du feu dessus. Esquivant maladroitement, son bras fut tout de même touché et il laissa le morceau de viande par terre. Elle finirait bien par le manger, cette sale tête de mule. Etouffant un grognement de frustration, il rentra dans l'infirmerie réservée à ce genre de cas et s'efforça de soigner maladroitement sa blessure. Il était alors âgé de 25 ans. Il n'avait pas vue ces vingt-cinq années passées.

Alors qu'il essayait de soigner sa blessure en grognant de douleur quand l'alcool touchait sa brûlure, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa entrer une jeune femme. Charlie soupira. On l'avait prévenue qu'il aurait la visite d'une jeune apprentie. Mais en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux, il en fut bouche bée.

Cette femme ne ressemblait pas à la plupart des apprentis qu'il entraînait. La plupart étaient fébriles, surexcités et impatients d'aller voir les dragons. Cette jeune femme là était calme, elle avait le regard dure et sérieux. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais son expression suffisait à impressionner n'importe qui. Sa peau était légèrement mate et elle était dotée d'une longue chevelure noire qui s'éparpillait sur ses épaules dans des vagues indisciplinés. Ses yeux, d'un noir d'encre, le scrutaient d'un œil suspicieux.

- C'est toi, Charlie Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement d'une voix froide et sèche, une voix de général. Je m'appelle Irina Lovatu.

Irina Lovatu. D'origine roumaine et mexicaine, elle avait 23 ans. Son caractère était bien trempé et elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Personne n'osait la défier ni la remettre à sa place. Et si elle était sérieuse dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle aimait bien tout contrôler, être le patron. Voilà pourquoi Charlie et Irina ne s'étaient pas bien entendus au début. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'il soit son patron. Irina n'était pas faite pour obéir.

Mais on dit souvent que le dégoût se transforme en désir. Comme c'était vrai ! Car aujourd'hui, en ce jour d'hiver du 20 décembre 1999, Irina Lovatu n'existait plus. Elle s'appelait désormais Irina Weasley. Charlie secoua la tête, amusée par le souvenir de sa rencontre avec celle qui était aujourd'hui sa femme. Jamais il n'aurait crue finir avec une femme comme Irina. Sévère. Autoritaire. Colérique. Mais si belle et si intelligente ! Non, jamais il n'aurait crue épouser une furie pareille.

Leur relation était allée très vite. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en juillet 1998, avait commencée leur relation amoureuse en septembre 1998 et s'était mariée en décembre 1998. Puis ils avaient déménagée en Angleterre. Charlie savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas élever des dragons et fondée une famille. Il fallait choisir. Et le choix était vite fait, même si Charlie et Irina ont eu tout deux du mal à renoncer à leur passion pour les dragons. Quoique, ils n'y aient pas vraiment renoncer. Ils travaillaient tous deux au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Et ils adorait quand il y'avait des problèmes avec des dragons. Des petits plaisirs par ci par là.

En emménagent en Angleterre, il avait pu aider ses parents et sa famille à se remettre de leur deuil. Et à faire le sien même temps. Il avait retrouvée son caractère joyeux et facile auprès d'Irina. Sa mère trouvait qu'Irina et lui était mal assortis, mais leur mariage lui avait mis du baume au cœur et donner un coup de joie à la famille Weasley. Et le déménagement de Charlie rendait heureux ses parents. Ils avaient perdus un fils, mais d'une certaine manière, cela avait renforcée les liens familiaux.

Charlie et Irina avaient pris une maison dans Londres. La maison était simple et charmante. Charlie s'était occupée de la décoration. Irina n'était pas le genre de femmes à aimer décorer sa maison. Ils avaient passés de beau mois en amoureux dans cette petite maison modeste, ils s'était disputés, réconciliés, fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois et nager en plein bonheur.

Et aujourd'hui, un an exactement après leur mariage, Irina était enceinte de leur premier enfant. Bien que son frère aîné Bill se soit marié avant lui, il n'avait pas encore eu d'enfants. Charlie serait le premier à engendrer la nouvelle génération Weasley. Irina était devenue encore plus irritable dans sa grossesse. Jamais Charlie ne s'était fait autant crier dessus. Mais il s'en fichait. Il allait être papa ! Rien ne pouvait saccager son bonheur.

Et aujourd'hui, nous étions le 20 décembre 1999. Cinq jours avant Noël. Irina et lui devraient être à la maison en train de décorer un sapin où de préparer des gâteaux à emmener au Terrier où ils passaient tout leurs Noël. Mais non. Ils étaient à St. Mangouste, où Irina était en train de mettre au monde leur bébé. Charlie attendait devant la porte, se retenant de défoncer la porte en écoutant les hurlements de sa femme. C'était elle qui n'avait pas voulue qu'il entre.

- Je suis une guerrière, Charlie ! Je vais affronter ça seule ! Avait-elle dit, les sourcils froncés de concentration, faisant rire la jeune Médicomage qui s'occupait d'elle, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la part d'Irina.

Arthur posait une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le rassurer, et Charlie lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Il serait sûrement devenue fou sans sa famille. Molly tricotait allégrement un petit bonnet blanc, elle chantonnait une chanson de Celestina machin bidule, Charlie n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir du nom de famille de la chanteuse préférée de sa mère. Bill et son épouse Fleur était adossés au mur, Bill souriant à son petit frère. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny buvait un café en bas. George était assis contre le mur, toujours aussi maussade. Il était le seul à ne pas s'être remis de la mort de Fred. Percy, quand à lui, babillait avec sa petite amie Moldue, une certaine Audrey, il était souriant et ne cessait de dire qu'il avait hâte d'être tonton.

Quand enfin la Médicomage dit à Charlie qu'il pouvait entrer, il bondit littéralement et courut dans la chambre, sous les rires de sa famille. Il entra dans la chambre, le cœur battant et s'approcha doucement de son épouse. Epuisée, pleine de sueur et les cheveux coiffés dans tout les sens, elle tenait un petit être contre elle. Quand Irina vit Charlie, elle lui adressa son habituel sourire narquois :

- T'a vue ça, Charl's ? J'ai réussie ! Une vraie guerrière, je te dis, sifflota-t-elle. Bon, tu bouge venir voir ton fils où tu compte prendre racines ?

Son fils. Il avait un fils. Lentement, il s'approcha d'eux, provoquant l'agacement d'Irina qui le traita de tortue. Et quand il prit son fils dans ses bras, il fondit en larmes. Là, Irina le traita de femmelette. Mais il était habitué et se contenta de sourire face aux insultes de sa femme, qui était une sorte de geste d'affection à la Irina Weasley. Son fils était bien portant, assez lourd même. Il avait de fins cheveux roux, et deux grands yeux noirs, si identiques à ceux de sa mère. Il bougea beaucoup dans ses bras, et se mit à pleurer, réclamant le sein de sa mère.

Tranquillement, Charlie rendit son fils à Irina et murmura d'une voix douce, envoûtée :

- Je veux l'appeler Reed. Reed Arthur Weasley.

- Pourquoi Reed ? Questionna Irina en donnant le sein à son fils.

- Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un prénom. Mais ça me plait bien.

Irina observa son mari et finit par hocher la tête.

- Ah moi aussi, ça me plait bien. Et toi, Reed ?

Reed Weasley ne répondit pas, évidemment. Il se contenta de téter en observant ses parents. Quand à Charlie, c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se dit qu'il avait une vie merveilleuse.

_6 août 2007._

- Reed, tu laisses ton frère tranquille, oui ? Grogna Charlie en jetant un regard noir à son fils aîné.

- Mais, c'est pas comme si c'était faut, papa ! S'exclama le jeune Reed Weasley du haut des 8 ans. Et ça n'a rien de mauvais, en plus ! C'est oncle George qui l'a dit.

- Tu ne devrais pas écouter toutes les bêtises qu'oncle George te raconte, soupira Irina en séchant les larmes de son jeune fils Edo, pleurant à cause que son frère lui a dit qu'il était sûrement un Cracmol.

- Je t'interdis de dire encore une fois à ton frère qu'il est un Cracmol, c'est compris Reed ? Ordonna Charlie en se plaçant devant son fils aîné. Edo à un peu de retard, mais cela ne veut rien dire.

- Mais ce n'est pas mauvais d'être un Cracmol ! Murmure Reed, soudain perdu.

- Non cela n'est pas mauvais, mais c'est humiliant et cela fait de la peine à ton petit frère. Tu à vu comme il pleure ? Répliqua Charlie en désignant Edo d'un geste de la main.

Reed observa pendant quelques instants son petit frère avant de baisser la tête d'un air honteux. En disant cela, il ne pensait pas que cela ferait tant de peine à son frère. Soudain déterminé à se faire pardonner, il s'approcha à grands pas d'Edo et l'arracha des bras de sa mère pour le serrer contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, petit frère ! S'exclama Reed, qui semblait lui-même au bord des larmes. Je ne pensais que cela te ferait de la peine ! Tu n'es pas un Cracmol ! Et même si tu en es un, ce n'est pas grave !

Les larmes d'Edo ne firent que redoubler et Reed regarda son père d'un air impuissant et chagriné. Charlie soupira mais savait très bien que Reed avait fait de son mieux. Ce petit était incapable de ne pas dire ce qu'il pense, même lorsque le fond de sa pensé blessait les autres. Il était comme ça. C'était une qualité autant qu'un défaut. Et d'ici une heure, Edo aura oublié cet incident et ces deux fils recommenceraient à jouer.

Il se détourna alors de sa famille en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Edo serait peut-être un Cracmol, qui sait. Il ne l'espérait pas, mais c'était un risque que chaque sorcier encourait. Mais Charlie en doutait. Edo ferait bientôt de la magie. Et il voyait déjà son jeune fils lancer des tas de sortilèges à son grand frère pour se venger.

_16 octobre 2015._

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Reed !

Reed Weasley soupira. Sur ce coup-là, il admettait qu'il était perdu. D'habitude, quand il rompait avec une fille, elles avait trop de fierté pour le supplier et se contentait de l'insulter avant de tourner les talons. Mais Sophia était coriace et se tenait en larmes devant lui. Malgré lui, il sentit son cœur se serré en la regardant pleurée. Reed ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Seulement voilà, il n'aimait pas les relations sérieuses et il avait prévenue Sophia au début de leur relation. Mais elle n'en avait pas tenu compte et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour rompre en douceur.

- Sophia, je t'avais prévenue…, tenta-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Ce n'était pas sérieux entre nous, je te l'ai dit dès le début…

- Mais je pensais que tu avais changée d'avis ! Sanglota-t-elle. Que tu avais finis par m'aimer ! On est si bien ensemble !

- Je t'aime bien… mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Sophia, balbutia-t-il, déconcerté.

- Je te déteste, Reed Weasley ! Ne m'approche plus jamais ! Hurla-t-elle en s'enfuyant à toute jambes.

Reed soupira mais il était soulagé. Enfin une réaction qu'il connaissait ! Il suffisait de les ignorer, alors. Se sentant soulagé d'un poids, il quitta la Grande Salle où personne ne faisait attention à lui malgré les cris récents de Sophia. L'école était habitué de voir Reed Weasley se faire crier dessus par les filles. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était le plus gros dragueur de l'école.

Sifflotant, il croisa son jeune frère Edo dans le Grand Escalier qui l'observait en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré :

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu te seras mis à dos toutes les filles de Poudlard.

- Mais non, mes cousines seront toujours là ! Dit joyeusement Reed. Victoire, Molly, Dominique… Elles ne me laisseront jamais tomber !

- N'en sois pas si sûre, frérot, répliqua Edo. Elles pourraient se rallier aux autres. La solidarité féminine, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Reed tira la langue à son petit frère avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et de s'éloigner d'un pas content. Finalement, Edo n'était pas un Cracmol. C'était même l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. En particulier en Potions, il explosait tout le monde. Et Reed en était très fière.

Reed savait qu'il était un salaud. Il collectionnait les conquêtes. Il avait peu d'amis, mais s'en fichait royalement. Son unique ami Yvan lui suffisait. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait haut et fort, qu'importent les conséquences et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il n'était pas très apprécié et qu'il s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis. Mais encore une fois, Reed s'en fichait. Il était comme il est. Soit on l'accepte, soit on ne l'accepte pas.

Heureux, il s'approcha de Violette, une jolie Serdaigle qui le regardait d'un œil timide. C'est reparti !


	3. Chapter 3 Victoire Weasley

**Et voilà le chapitre 3, où je met en avant Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'invente._**

_2 mai 2000._

Nous étions le 2 mai. Journée de fête dans toute l'Angleterre. Tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni fêtaient la défaite de Lord Voldemort et la victoire d'Harry Potter. La Journée de la Victoire. Voilà comment le Ministère avait surnommé ce jour de fête. La fin de la guerre.

Bill Weasley n'était pas sûre d'être content que son enfant naisse aujourd'hui. Car même si c'était une fête, il ne se rappelait que trop bien le terrible combat qui à eu lieu ce jour fatidique, il y'a deux ans. Pour lui et pour tout ceux qui était présents à Poudlard ce jour-là, ce n'était pas un jour de fête. C'était un jour de deuil, de tristesse et d'horribles souvenir.

Ce même jour, Bill avait perdu son frère Fred. Chaque année, le 2 mai, il se rendait sur sa tombe avec sa famille pour pleurer ce frère disparu, ce frère si drôle et si fantasque. Mais cette année, Bill ne pourrait pas être au rendez-vous. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévenir sa famille. Alors qu'il se préparait pour aller au cimetière, habillé entièrement en noir, sa femme Fleur avait hurlé de douleurs lorsque les contractions avait commencés.

Et voilà comment ils étaient en route pour St. Mangouste. Bill tenait la main de sa magnifique femme qui gémissait de douleur dans la voiture. Etant enceinte, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, ni voler sur des balais, ni utiliser les conduits de cheminés pas plus que les portoloins. Bien trop dangereux pour le bébé. Alors ils avaient utilisé leur bonne vielle voiture, qui était un peu rouillé à force de traîner dans le chemin qui menait à leur maison, la Chaumière au Coquillage.

La rencontre de Bill et Fleur aurait pu être qualifié de simple. C'était en 1995, alors que Bill avait quitté l'Egypte dans lequel il avait été envoyé dans un voyage à long terme par la banque de Gringotts où il travaillait. Rentrant enfin en Angleterre, il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et avait continué à travailler à la banque, refusant les voyages. Bill avait rencontré Fleur le 11 juillet 1995, exactement. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'elle bien sur, cette magnifique jeune fille descendant des Vélanes qui avait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en représentant l'académie Française de Beauxbatons. Ron lui en avait beaucoup parlé. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle était si belle. Il avait à cette époque 24 ans et Fleur, tout juste 18 ans. Elle avait quittée sa France natale pour commencer un stage à Gringotts.

Bill avait été chargé de lui faire visiter la banque. Mais il avait eu du mal. Un mal fou. Elle était si belle qu'il avait du mal à parler et avait trébuché à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de glisser sa main dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds où de regarder plus longuement ses grands yeux bleus remplis de curiosité. Fleur avait gentiment rie de la maladresse de Bill. Son rire lui avait fait tourné la tête. Jamais il n'aurait crue qu'une fille comme Fleur le remarquerait. Il gagnait bien sa vie à Gringotts mais il était loin d'être riche. Il était plutôt beau garçon, mais un peu bizarre avec ses longs cheveux et ses crochets de serpents accrochés aux oreilles.

Fleur Delacour, elle, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle venait d'une famille richissime Française. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de travailler, son compte en banque était suffisamment plein pour offrir une vie de roi à ses arrière-petits-enfants. Elle voulait apprendre l'anglais, voilà l'unique raison pour laquelle elle travaillait à Gringotts. Apprendre l'anglais et être un peu indépendante. Oui, jamais Bill n'aurait penser l'intéresser alors que tout les hommes d'Angleterre et de France, des plus beaux aux plus riches, lui faisait la cours. Et pourtant… Elle cherchait sa compagnie, à Gringotts. Doucement, une amitié s'était liée entre eux, une amitié teinter d'attirance. Puis ils avait finis par admettre que c'était de l'amour et non de l'amitié qui les liait.

Ils s'étaient mariés en pleine guerre et la fin de leur mariage avait été gâchée par l'arrivée de Mangemorts. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient bel et bien mariés. La mère et la soeur de Bill n'aimaient pas Fleur, elles lui avaient bien fait comprendre mais il était resté inflexible. Il avait beau aimer sa mère et sa soeur, ce n'était pas avec elles qu'il allait faire sa vie. Et elles avaient finis par accepter – difficilement – Fleur.

Et il y'avait aussi eu l'attaque de Greyback qui lui avait défiguré le visage. Il avait craint pendant un instant que Fleur ne veuille plus de lui avec un visage aussi horrible, mais ce que Fleur ignore, c'est qu'il était éveillé lorsqu'elle dit à sa mère ses quatre vérités. Jamais Bill ne s'était senti aussi aimé par quelqu'un. C'était à partir de ce moment-là que sa mère avait accepté Fleur.

Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient avoir leur premier enfant. Arrivant enfin à St. Mangouste, ils se dépêchèrent et Fleur fut prise en urgence. Elle fut installée dans une jolie chambre illuminée et assistée par plusieurs Médicomages. Presque aussi nerveux qu'elle, Bill tenait sa main.

Quelques heures plus tard, leur fille vit le jour. Bill Weasley avait aujourd'hui 30 ans, il était marié et père d'un enfant. Se constat lui sauta au visage et il ne pus s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en regardant sa petite fille agiter ses petits points devant lui. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et les mêmes yeux bleus de sa mère. Cette petite tiendrait de la beauté des Vélanes, aucun doute là-dessus. Et Bill se sentit heureux en ce 2 mai, date qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui fut toujours pour lui signe de chagrin et mauvais souvenirs.

Soudain, le nom de la petite lui apparut très clairement :

- On devrait l'appeler Victoire, murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Fleur qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule. En souvenir de cette bataille.

- Victoire…, gloussa la jeune femme. C'est très Français, dis-moi !

Bill rit et embrassa tendrement sa femme. Il avait hâte de présenter la petite Victoire à sa famille. Molly et Arthur Weasley était déjà les grands-parents de Reed, le fils de Charlie et la femme de Percy attendaient un enfant. Bill savait déjà que sa mère serait ravie d'avoir une petite fille. Comme deuxième prénom, Fleur tenait à lui donner le nom de sa jeune soeur dont elle a toujours été très proche, Gabrielle. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. La première Weasley à ne pas être rousse.

Cela lui allait bien, songea Bill avec un sourire.

_12 juillet 2009._

Victoire Weasley, 9 ans, regardait avec attention le grand tableau accroché sur le mur de l'immense manoir des Delacour. Elle passait l'été chez ses grands-parents maternels, une tradition qui se respectait depuis sa naissance. Victoire adorait venir en France. Elle adorait la maison gigantesque de ses grands-parents, avec ses jardins luxuriants et ses belles fontaines. Elle aimait la langue Française, davantage que l'Anglais, et s'était fait le serment de venir vivre ici quand elle serait plus grande.

Mais aujourd'hui étrangement, elle sentait un brin de nostalgie l'envahirent. A ce moment précis, la grisaille de l'Angleterre lui manquait. Sa petite maison en bord de mer, la Chaumière aux Coquillages, lui manquait. Son ami Teddy lui manquait. Son adorable petit frère lui manquait. Le Terrier, cette drôle de maison infesté de gnomes où vivaient ces grands-parents paternels, lui manquait. Même son infernale petite soeur, avec qui elle se disputait tant, lui manquait. Mais surtout, ses parents lui manquaient.

Sa soeur Dominique passait l'été au Terrier et son petit frère Louis était resté avec ses parents. Dans le quotidien de sa vie, elle se plaignait souvent de sa soeur et de son frère. Mais à ce moment précis, dans ce grand manoir trop calme et trop blanc, leurs disputes idiotes lui manquaient terriblement. Elle se revoyait avec sa soeur se battre pour une poupée et elle sourit à cette idée.

Ici, elle n'avait personne avec qui partagée ses jouets. Plus petite, elle s'en réjouissait, surtout après la naissance de Dominique. Mais maintenant, ses jouets lui semblèrent tristes désormais qu'elle ne devait plus se battre pour les garder. Oui, la maison de Victoire lui manquait. Toutes ces choses lui manquaient. Mais seulement pendant un bref instant. Car, quelques minutes plus tard, sa grand-mère l'appela et Victoire oublia ses petits soucis pour replonger dans l'insouciance de l'enfance avant de courir vers le grand jardin du manoir.

Qu'importe, que tout cela lui manquait ? Elle les retrouverait dans deux mois.

_15 septembre 2017._

14 jours. Cela faisait à peine 14 jours que Victoire avait quittée Teddy pour retrouver Poudlard. Cela lui semblait une éternité. Il lui manquait tant ! Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, les lettres ne remplaçaient pas une voix. Assise dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle observa sa cousine Molly, Préféte-en-Chef, engueuler sa soeur Dominique qui ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter. En levant les yeux au ciel, Victoire se leva, décidant que rester assise à broyer de noir ne servirait à rien. Autant retrouver son amie Serena et faire ce foutu devoir que le professeur Londubat leur avait donné.

Descendant dans le Grand Escalier, elle fouilla des yeux les lieux, cherchant la chevelure flamboyante de son amie et ne tarda pas à la trouver, en train de se disputer avec son petit ami, Ivan Davies :

- Si tu me connaissais tant que ça, tu saurais qu'il ne faut pas prendre mes flirts aux sérieux, Ian ! Fulmina Serena en dardant ses yeux marron contre le garçon.

- Oh, désolé si je n'apprécie pas de voir ma copine faire des avances à un autre mec, riposta Ian, furieux. Si tu veux jouer les allumeuses avec tout les mecs de l'école, ne t'en prive pas, mais ais au moins la décence de rompre avec moi avant ! C'est la moindre des choses !

« Eh bien, il à de la reparti, Davies », pensa Victoire avec respect. La plupart des mecs n'osaient jamais répondre à Serena.

- Très bien, alors c'est fini entre nous ! S'écria son amie, qui semblait ne pas apprécier l'audace de Ian.

- Parfait ! Grogna-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Serena observa quelques instants le couloir dans lequel son ex petit ami venait de s'engouffrer, avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie avec un soupir :

- Ah ces mecs je te jure ! Qu'est-ce que Ian imaginait, qu'on allait finir marier, où quelque chose dans le genre ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas que toi et Teddy, ça dure aussi longtemps. Franchement, tu devras casser, et trouver un autre mec, parce que rester toujours avec le même… ce n'est pas sain, Vicky. Pas pour une ado !

Pour simple réponse, Victoire lui fit un doigt d'honneur et Serena gloussa. La blonde était habituée à la vie amoureuse mouvementée de son amie, mais elle avait horreur qu'elle ose lui donner des leçons de morales alors que c'est elle qui en aurait franchement besoin. Mais dans un autre côté, Victoire adorait rembarrer Serena rien que pour l'entendre rire. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes points de vus sur la vie et il leur arrivait de se disputer très souvent, voir même de se faire la tête pendant des semaines, mais elles finissaient toujours par se réconcilier et par recommencer. Simplement parce qu'elles s'adorait, malgré leurs différences. C'était ça, l'amitié, non ? Victoire sourit à cette pensée. Avec l'aide de Serena, elle pense pouvoir réussir à supporter l'absence de Teddy. Son amie avec beau critiquer, elle adorait Teddy et trouvait en fait leur couple adorable. Serena l'aiderait à tenir le coup. Et dans quelques mois, elle et Teddy seraient réunis, et ils pourront enfin commencer leur vie.

Elle avait hâte.


	4. Chapter 4 Molly Weasley II

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 4, cette fois-ci centrée sur Molly Weasley II, la fille de Percy Weasley ! On à aucune infos sur l'épouse de Percy, donc je l'ai créer de toute pièce, exceptée son prénom. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**RÉPONSES**** AUX REVIEWS : **

**GinLynn** **:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plait ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Dadanaelle** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'il y'a vraiment peu de Fics sur ces enfants, voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fic ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._**

_10 juillet 2000._

Percy Weasley fouillait attentivement dans ses dossiers. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il avait rangé son rapport sur les balais explosifs qu'on vendait sur le marché noir ici. Il devait impérativement le donner à Shacklebolt dès demain quand il irait au bureau. Audrey n'aimait pas qu'il aille travailler pendant les vacances mais elle avait vite compris qu'empêcher son mari de travailler, c'était comme l'empêcher de respirer.

A cette pensée, Percy ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer sa rencontre avec la jolie Audrey Williams. Jamais il n'aurait cru épouser une Moldue. Non qu'il ais des préjugés, mais il s'était toujours imaginé avec une sorcière consciencieuse et travailleuse comme lui, et non pas avec une Moldue rêveuse et romantique, qui tenait le travail en horreur. Comme quoi, la vie était pleine de surprise.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à King Cross, à Londres. Percy y avait été envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie car on y avait détecté des problèmes. Un sorcier s'était visiblement amusé à ensorceler les rails pour qu'elles fassent danser les trains, ce qui était très dangereux pour les Moldus. Normalement, c'était à son père de s'en charger, mais il était horriblement occupé ce jour-là et Percy tenait tant à se racheter aux yeux de sa famille qu'il s'était immédiatement proposé pour aller arranger ça.

Percy s'en voulait à mort de ce qu'il avait à sa famille. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi stupide. Tellement aveuglé par les lois et l'indignation ! Quand il pensait qu'il avait préféré croire en des inconnus plutôt qu'en sa famille… Il se dégoûtait lui-même. C'était plongé dans ses sombres pensés qu'il heurta une jeune femme dans le quai.

Et immédiatement, il comprit le sens de la phrase « coup de foudre ».

La jeune fille n'avait pourtant rien de particulier. Mignonne, sans pour autant être une beauté. Elle avait des cheveux bruns raides et des yeux marrons, petite et mince. Elle avait des lunettes fines sur ses yeux, et cela lui donnait un air timide et vulnérable. Son coup avec Percy lui avait fait lâcher une pile de livres qui tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd, et des pages voletait des livres et alla s'éparpiller sur le quai.

- Oh non ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant après ses feuilles.

Hypnotisé, Percy lui emboîta le pas en se répandant en excuses. Heureusement, ils parvirent à récupérer toutes les feuilles et Percy donna celles qu'il avait attrapés à la jeune femme.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne regardais pas…, s'excusa-t-il encore une fois.

- C'est bon, cela ne fait rien, sourit timidement la jeune fille. Cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Percy hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Etait-ce donc cela l'amour ? Celui qu'on reconnaît au premier coup d'œil ? Celui qui vous paralyse et vous donne l'air d'un imbécile ? Totalement muet, il se contenta de fixer la jeune fille, qui commença de toute évidence à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Bon eh bien… Passez une bonne journée.

Doucement, elle tourna les talons et Percy sursauta. « Espèce d'imbécile, tu es train de voir la femme de ta vie te passez sous le nez ! Tu peux encore la rattraper ! ». Sans y penser, il courut derrière elle en criant :

- Mademoiselle, attendez ! Attendez !

La jeune fille s'arrêta et sourit en le voyant.

- Oui ?

Percy la fixa droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix chevrotante :

- J'aimerais… J'aimerais vous offrir un café, pour me faire pardonner…

Il se maudit de son bégaiement. Jamais il ne bégayait au travail. Jamais ! Sa manie de garder son sang froid en toute circonstance était sa plus grande fierté. Mais avec cette fille, il se sentait désemparé, aussi maladroit qu'un enfant. Elle allait le trouver ridicule, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il l'a voyait déjà éclater d'un rire remplie de moquerie et de mépris et s'en aller sans même lui répondre…

Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. La jeune fille lui sourit chaleureusement avant de murmurer :

- Avec plaisir. Je m'appelle Audrey et vous ?

C'était le commencement d'une étonnante histoire d'amour. Une bouscule, un café et quelques semaines plus tard, une demande en mariage. Tout était allée très vite mais Percy ne doutait pas une seconde de son amour pour Audrey. Elle avait très bien pris le fait qu'il était un sorcier, bien qu'elle ait eu un peu de mal à y croire au début, et Percy à été obligée de lui prouver en faisant léviter des objets avec sa baguette. Mais dès l'instant qu'Audrey avait compris que la magie existait vraiment, elle devint aussi passionnée de tout ce qui touchait à la sorcellerie que Arthur Weasley par les Moldus.

En pensant à son père, Percy se souvint la réaction que son père a eu quand il lui a dit qu'il épouserait une Moldue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vue son père verser des larmes, des larmes de bonheur. Arthur s'était levée de la table avant de prendre son troisième fils dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je suis fière de toi, mon fils.

Et avec cette simple phrase, Percy sut que sa terrible trahison était pardonnée. Lui aussi avait pleuré ce jour-là. Pleuré d'avoir enfin retrouvé pleinement sa famille. Aujourd'hui, il était marié, réconcilié avec sa famille, avait un bon travail et allait bientôt devenir papa. Il mentirait si il ne dirait pas que la paternité l'effrayait mais il ferait face. Un nouveau défi. Un nouveau travail dans lequel il devrait faire ses preuves.

Amusée, Audrey Weasley observa son mari fouiller frénétiquement les tiroirs de son bureau. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, une main caressant rêveusement son ventre arrondi. Et tandis que Percy marmonnait dans sa barbe, Audrey lâcha soudainement un hoquet de douleur.

Ayant l'ouïe fine, Percy se leva immédiatement et courut vers sa femme. Le bébé pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre maintenant, le jeune homme avait appris à guetter la moindre contraction pour emmener immédiatement Audrey à St. Mangouste. Et lorsqu'il vit le visage pâle de sa femme tordue par la douleur, il sut que ce moment était arrivé. Il se leva et courut en haut de l'escalier et fit rapidement les bagages de sa femme avant de descendre dehors pour tout mettre dans la petite voiture Ford. Ensuite, il rentra de nouveau dans sa maison et prit Audrey par la main pour l'aider à s'assoire dans la Ford. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Percy enfreignait la loi en roulant plus vite que les panneaux l'autorisaient mais à ce moment il s'en fichait bien.

Trois heures plus tard, Molly Weasley sifflotait de bonheur en tricotant un petit bonnet rose de bébé dans une chambre d'hôpital de St. Mangouste. Allongée dans le lit, Audrey dormait profondément, épuisée par l'accouchement mais aussi par sa crise de bonheur de mettre son bébé au monde dans un hôpital de sorcier. Et devant la fenêtre, Percy berçait doucement son petit bébé tout neuf.

Il observa sa fille en silence. Elle était si belle ! Un fin duvet roux lui recouvrait son petit crâne rose et deux grands yeux marron l'observaient avec curiosité. Des yeux qui lui rappelait immédiatement sa mère. Il caressa la joue de sa fille et murmura :

- Molly.

Sa mère sursauta et regarda son fils avec étonnement. Percy éclata de rire et dit d'une voix teintée de bonheur :

- Pas toi, maman. Elle. Elle s'appellera Molly. Molly Audrey Weasley. Cela ne te dérange pas, qu'on lui donne ton prénom ?

Pour seule réponse, sa mère fondit en larmes de joie et abandonna son tricot pour aller serrer son fils dans ses bras. Plus heureux que jamais, Percy serra sa mère contre lui en prenant soin de ne pas écraser sa fille en serrant trop fort. Il avait complètement oublié le rapport sur les balais explosifs.

_25 août 2011._

- Oh papa j'ai si hâte d'y aller ! Poudlard ! Enfin ! Je serais préfète, comme toi ! Et ensuite, Préfète-en-chef !

Percy observa avec amusement sa fille hocher la tête avec sérieux. Plus Molly grandissait, plus Percy se voyait en elle. Elle lui ressemblait tant ! La fillette de 11 ans prenait tranquillement les livres dont elle aurait besoin pour sa première année à Poudlard chez Fleury & Bott, traînant derrière elle sa jeune soeur Lucy. A quelques pas plus loin, Audrey lisait avec passion _Histoire de la magie _de Bathilda Tourdesac, bien qu'elle le connaissait par cœur vu qu'elle avait relie au mois cent fois son propre exemplaire.

Molly paya seule, très mature et sérieuse, comme toujours. Ron plaisantait souvent en disant qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'un Percy au féminin. Mais quand Percy regardait Molly, il se sentait toujours rempli d'une bouffée de fierté. Au travail, personne ne lui parlait plus de sa fille car les gens savaient qu'une fois lancer sur ce sujet, Percy devenait incontrôlable et vantait la maturité et l'intelligence de Molly pour son si jeune âge.

Percy savait très bien qu'elle serait préfète. Et Préfète-en-chef. Quand Molly disait quelque chose, elle le faisait. Soudain, il se laissa envahir par la tristesse à l'idée de ne plus voir sa petite Molly tous les jours maintenant qu'elle allait à Poudlard. Il avait un lien fusionnel avec elle qu'il ne partageait pas avec Lucy, bien qu'il aimait tout autant. Mais Lucy avait un caractère exubérant et perturbateur, qui lui rappelait énormément ceux de Fred et George.

S'avançant vers Molly, il prit dans ses bras et elle sursauta. Bien que fusionnels, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'habitude d'échanger des câlins.

- Papa ! Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi, mais tu m'empêches de payer mes livres !

_22 avril 2017._

Assise dans la table de la Grande Salle, Molly Weasley, deuxième du nom, nettoyait avec vénération son insigne de Préfète-en-chef. Son rêve de petite fille s'était réalisé. Son père avait si fière d'elle quand il le lui avait dit ! Il en avait même parlé au Ministère de la Magie ! Elle était certaine de décrocher un super travail au Ministère quand elle quitterait l'école à la fin de l'année.

Elle leva la tête et son regard croisa celui de sa soeur Lucy, qui lui tira la langue. Molly secoua la tête avec exaspération. Sa soeur, âgée d'à peine 12 ans, était déjà si terrible ! Jamais elle ne deviendrait préfète comme ça ! Mais Molly n'espérait pas voir Lucy devenir préfète, il serait plus probable de voir le professeur McGonagall se mettre à danser la salsa dans son cours.

Soudain, elle sentit des lèvres se presser contre sa joue et elle se retourna pour voir son petit ami Anthony Meyers, un élève de septième année à Serdaigle. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter que sa relation avec Anthony soit révélée au grand jour, il ne fallait surtout pas que les professeurs pensent qu'elle se concentrait davantage sur sa vie amoureuse que sur ses études ! Mais elle avait finie par céder quand son père lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait très bien avoir une vie sociale et être une excellente élève. Molly écoutait toujours son père.

Dans le fond, Molly savait bien qu'elle ne resterait pas avec Anthony quand elle aurait finie Poudlard. Il était gentil, attentionné, mais il était très brouillon, maladroit et grossier. Une amourette, voilà ce que c'était. Elle ne voulait pas non plus se dire dans vingt ans qu'elle n'avait pas assez profité de son adolescence. Elle sourit à Anthony et épingla son insigne sur sa robe de sorcier avant d'enrouler ses cheveux roux vif dans une queue-de-cheval serrée. Enfin, elle se leva et prit Anthony par la main avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

La Préfète-en-chef était prête pour affronter sa journée !


	5. Chapter 5 Edo Weasley

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5, qui mettra en avant un personnage tout droit sorti de mon imagination : Edo Weasley, deuxième fils de Charlie ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture ! **_  
_

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. _  
**

_1er septembre 2001._

- Charlie ! Charlie, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Descendant les escaliers d'un pas fatigué, Charlie entra dans le salon où il découvrit son épouse Irina qui tournait en rond dans toute la pièce, visiblement énervée. Mais la colère d'Irina pouvait être vaste. Elle s'énervait pour un rien. Charlie s'apprêtait à sourire et à lui demander quel petit malheur avait déclenché l'ouragan Irina quand il vit la flaque de sang sur le sol. Il se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche, Charlie ? Aboya Irina en sortant une valise du haut d'un placard. Tu vois bien que ton gamin arrive, non ? Tu ne pourrais pas me donner un coup de main, bordel !

Hochant la tête, il se précipita sur elle mais elle le repoussa brusquement et indiqua le plafond de la maison d'un doigt menaçant.

- Mais non, va chercher Reed, imbécile ! Tu veux qu'on laisse le petit ici, où quoi ?

Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être amusé, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son épouse, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Montant les escaliers avant de se faire des objets à la figure, il se dit que la plupart des hommes auraient déjà divorcé d'une furie pareille. Mais Charlie préférerait mourir plutôt que de vivre loin d'Irina, aussi épuisante soit-elle.

Il entra dans la chambre de Reed où le bébé de 1 an est demi dormait profondément dans son berceau. Charlie était abattue à l'idée de réveiller son fils alors qu'Irina et lui avait passée la journée à l'épuiser pour qu'il dorme une nuit entière. Ce petit garçon avait n'avoir qu'un an, il était remplit d'énergie et avait un besoin immense de se dépenser, épuisant ses parents. Maintenant qu'il allait être réveillé, il ne dormirait plus de la nuit. Résigné, Charlie se pencha sur le berceau pour secoua Reed, qui ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

La suite fut vraiment la course. Charlie avait terriblement mal à la tête à force d'entendre les pleurs de Reed dans ses bras et les cris de fureur d'Irina au rez-de-chaussée. Il remplit la valise de sa femme à la vitesse de l'éclair, et presque aussi vite Charlie arriva à la Chaumière au Coquillage, voulant confier Reed à son frère Bill pendant qu'Irina et lui seraient à St. Mangouste. Quand Charlie sortie brusquement dans la cuisine de la maison de Bill, ce dernier ne fut presque pas surpris de le trouver la. Bill était assis sur une chaise, nourrissant au biberon son bébé du même âge que Reed, Victoire. La petite buvait paisiblement dans les bras de son père, calme et sage. Mais dès qu'elle entendit les hurlements de son cousin, elle lâcha la tétine et se mit à pleurer à son tour.

- Charlie ! S'exclama Bill, agacé. Tu étais obligé de débarquer comme ça ?

Il berça sa fille doucement tandis que Fleur entra dans la cuisine, alerter par tellement de bruits. Charlie les regarda un instant puis parla très vite :

- Irina… St. Mangouste… bébé arrive… garder Reed ?

Bill fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris ce que son frère disait. Venant en aide à son mari, Fleur sourit et se dirigea vers Charlie pour prendre Reed dans ses bras.

- Bien que nous acceptons garder Reed pendant qu'Irina accouche, sourit-elle en tapotant doucement le dos de Reed.

- Ah, Irina va avoir son bébé ? S'éclaira Bill, souriant maintenant. Pas de souci, frangin. Vas-y vite !

- Merci infiniment !

Et Charlie repartit aussi vite et brusquement qu'il était arrivé, laissant Bill et Fleur avec deux bébés qui ne semblèrent pas du tout décidé à dormir…

Arrivée à l'hôpital, Irina accepta cette fois que son époux l'accompagne dans la chambre lors de l'accouchement. Mais Charlie regretta amèrement d'avoir voulu entrer. Jamais il n'avait entendu Irina hurler si fort, et ce n'était pas peu dire. La main de sa femme autour de la sienne lui broyait les doigts, mais il ne laissait rien paraître de sa douleur. Ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait le plus après tout. Tentant vainement de rassurer sa femme avec des mots doux, il reçu pour simple réponse :

- Ferme-là, ok ? Ferme-là ! Je t'aime moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas le moment !

Charlie secoua la tête, se sentant inutile. Deux heures passèrent sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte et quand le guérisseur donna à Irina un petit être sanguinolent enroulé dans une couverture bleue, il hoqueta de stupeur. Il ne pensait pas que les bébés étaient aussi… sales et moches à la naissance. Quand il était entré dans la chambre après la naissance de Reed, le bébé était déjà nettoyé et tout beau. Irina sourit en regardant son bébé bouger et dit d'un ton affectueux à Charlie :

- Je crois que tu es frappé de la malédiction des Weasley.

Charlie éclata de rire. Il lui avait raconté l'étrange génétique des Weasley qui faisait que la famille n'avait eu que des fils avant l'arriver de Ginny. Irina avait éclatée de rire et avait surnommée cela la « malédiction » des Weasley. Il était vrai que après la naissance de Ginny, Arthur et Molly Weasley s'était demandée si cette étrange génétique allait continuer à travers leurs enfants. La naissance de Reed n'avait rien confirmé, et puis ensuite Victoire et la petite Molly sont venues au monde, ils en avaient donc conclue que cette manie que les Weasley avait de mettre au monde que des garçons était bel et bien finie. Et Charlie en était persuadé, lui aussi. Mais il sourit à la blague de son épouse et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

- Un petit frère, Reed va être fou de joie ! Dit Charlie en regardant son fils agité les mains, plein de chair et de sang. Il lui semblait beau maintenant, même avec des entrailles sur lui. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux aussi noirs que sa mère. J'ai choisi le prénom de Reed, ajouta brusquement Charlie. A toi de choisir le sien.

Irina regarda son deuxième fils pendant quelques instants et son expression se fit rêveuse.

- Quand j'étais petite, j'ai lu un roman Moldu où un jeune homme était capable de manier le feu. C'était un don extraordinaire pour un Moldu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il en faisait mauvais usage et abusait de son pouvoir. Jusqu'au jour où il déclencha un incendie dans l'immeuble où vivait son pire ennemi. Dans ce même immeuble, la fille dont il a toujours été amoureux vivait mais il ne le savait pas. Elle est morte dans l'incendie. De culpabilité, il s'est suicidé.

Charlie observa sa femme, un peu surpris qu'elle se souvienne d'une histoire aussi triste dans un moment de tel bonheur. Mais Irina ne semblait pas triste en racontant ce souvenir. Elle semblait au contraire très heureuse, calme, apaisée, ce qui était rare chez Irina. Inédit, carrément. Même quand elle dormait, elle était constamment agitée.

- J'ai toujours adorée ce roman, continua-t-elle. Le héros reçoit une bonne punition pour avoir abuser de son pouvoir. C'est une leçon de vie, qui nous enseigne qu'on ne doit pas abuser de nos dons. Le héros s'appelait Edo. Notre fils s'appel Edo. Edo Alexandru Weasley. Je me suis jurée lorsque j'étais enfant, que si j'avais un fils un jour, je l'appellerais Edo. Et Alexandru, le nom de mon père, comme deuxième prénom.

Charlie comprit que ce roman tenait très à cœur à sa femme. Il hocha la tête. La morale de l'histoire lui plaisait. Et le prénom Edo était sympathique. Original. Souriant, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et lui mordilla l'oreille, la faisant râler. Finalement, Charlie adorait quand sa femme lui criait dessus. C'était leur équilibre, leur manière de vivre.

_1er septembre 2012. _

Edo Weasley se tenait sur la voie 9/3, 4 aux côté de son frère aîné Reed et de ses parents. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait _vraiment _enfant. Edo avait toujours été mature pour son âge. Il fêtait aujourd'hui ses 11 ans mais dans sa tête, il était bien plus vieux. Ses parents s'inquiétaient de cette étrange maturité, ils trouvaient que le petit Edo ne s'amusait pas suffisamment avec les autres enfants de son âge.

Mais Edo était comme ça et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de changer. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres, surtout des enfants de son âge. Ils étaient si immatures ! C'en était insupportable. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait _fébrile. _Pour la première fois, il avait envi de faire comme ces enfants qui l'entouraient, de courir dans tout les sens, de crier, de bondir. Car aujourd'hui, il allait à Poudlard.

Comme il avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir y aller ! Durant ces 11 premières années, Edo a toujours eu du retard niveau magie Alors que Reed faisait léviter des cueilleurs et exploser des vases sans y penser, Edo lui ne pouvait même pas ouvrir un bouton de fleur. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être un Cracmol, comme Reed le lui avait souvent suggéré. Ce retard n'avait jamais semblé inquiété ses parents. Mais si il avait été un Cracmol, cela leur aurait été égal, Edo le savait bien. Ses parents l'auraient aimé malgré tout.

Mais, il y'a quelques mois, en mars, alors qu'il était commençait à se résigner à l'idée que jamais il ne ferait de magie et que Reed irait seul à Poudlard, son verre en face de lui avait brusquement explosé, témoignage de sa frustration. Après, c'était comme si la magie qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire durant toutes ces années c'était accumulée pour exploser. Et alors, il ne cessait de transformer des fleurs en souris, de faire voler des coussins, où de faire pousser des fleurs exotiques dans le jardin. Jamais il ne s'était aussi bien, libéré d'un poids.

Fier dans sa nouvelle robe de sorcier, Edo regardait le Poudlard Express avec avidité. Il n'avait qu'une envie : plonger dans ce train qui l'emmènerait dans ce qui serait à ses yeux sa plus grande aventure. Reed s'était éloigné pour rejoindre ses amis et Edo aperçut ses cousines Victoire et Molly un peu plus loin sur le quai, en train de se chamailler. Bien qu'elles aient le même âge que Reed, elles entrait en troisième année alors que lui entrais en deuxième, simplement parce que Reed était né fin décembre 1999, donc après la rentrée à Poudlard, alors que Victoire et Molly étaient nées toutes les deux avant septembre. Détail qui n'avait jamais cessé d'exaspérer le grand frère d'Edo.

- Il va falloir y aller, dit Irina, en regardant son fils cadet avec amour et fierté.

Et comme Edo était heureux que sa mère soit fière de lui ! C'était vraiment limite pour qu'il ne se mette pas à danser sur le quai. Mais il savait que Reed ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui faire honte de cette manière. Il se retourna et serra sa mère dans ses bras. Cette mère à qui il ressemblait tellement ! Tant intellectuellement que physiquement. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

- Passe une bonne année mon chéri, sourit-elle, nous t'écrirons toutes les semaines !

Charlie s'approcha à son tour de son plus jeune fils pour le serrer contre lui tandis que Irina allait dire au revoir à Reed.

- Amuse-toi bien et ne te laisse pas faire par Reed, ok ? Dit son père en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Edo hocha la tête, souriant. L'euphorie passée, il sentait monté en lui une sérénité et un bonheur calme et agréable. Empoignant la cage où Ulys, son hibou Grand Duc, dormait paisiblement et monta dans le train. Des tas d'élèves cherchaient des compartiments et Edo s'engouffra dans le premier qui lui tomba sous la main où une fille aux cheveux noir et raide était déjà assise. Lorsqu'il entra, elle leva vers lui un regard sombre et froid. Absolument pas intimité, Edo haussa les sourcils et dit d'un ton de défi :

- Cela te dérange si je reste ici ?

La fille l'observa quelques instants avec cette même antipathie avant de hocher négativement la tête. Elle avait de toute évidence le même âge que lui. Se désintéressant d'elle, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour dire au revoir à ses parents d'un geste de la main tandis que le train s'éloignait. Quand il fut loin, Edo se rassit, le cœur léger, un sourire idiot plaquer sur les lèvres. Ca y'est. Il allait à Poudlard. Dans le couloir, Edo aperçut son frère rire avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds foncés et passez devant son compartiment sans le voir. Sortant un livre de sa valise, il l'ouvrit et plongea dans sa lecture.

Il sentait très bien le regard de la fille sur lui. Personne ne les avait rejoins. Lasse d'être ainsi observé, il leva les yeux de son livre et croisa le regard curieux de la fille, si différent du regard froid qu'il avait vu il y'avait quelques instants. Restant chacun silencieux pendant un moment, la fille finit par dire d'une voix ferme :

- Je m'appelle Belly. Belly Greengrass. Et toi ?

_30 mai 2018._

Edo Weasley était plongé dans un livre, à la bibliothèque, là où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Ses A.S.P.I.C approchait dangereusement et il voulait être prêt. Son amie Belly lui disait qu'il en faisait trop et qu'il devrait profiter de cette dernière année pour s'amuser car ensuite commencerait la vraie vie.

Belly… De son vraie nom, Elizabeth Greengrass. Personne n'aurait pu penser que Belly Greengrass et Edo Weasley serait amis. Après leur rencontre dans le train, ils n'étaient pas devenus immédiatement les meilleurs amis du monde. Non, loin de là. Edo avait été à Gryffondor et Belly à Serpentard. Il avait appris plus tard que Belly était la nièce par alliance de Drago Malefoy, fille de Daphné Greengrass, qui avait pris la décision de garder son nom de jeune fille afin de préserver la lignée des Greengrass. Mais Edo avait l'impression que le nom serait quand même perdu car Daphné avait deux filles, Belly et sa soeur cadette, Caro.

Bref, rien ne les liait. Lui Gryffondor et fils de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle Serpentard et nièce de Mangemort. Mais leur passion commune pour la matière des potions avait convaincu leur professeur de les mettre en binôme et ainsi, doucement, leur amitié s'était tissée. Inutile de préciser que cette amitié avait été mal vue par les autres élèves de Poudlard, en particulier par leur famille respectif. Mais Edo et Belly se ressemblait, et ils étaient forts. Ce n'était pas quelques critiques qui allait les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Edo n'était sortie qu'avec une fille et uniquement parce que son frère Reed l'y avait obligé. Quand à Belly, elle avait eu beaucoup de relations, mais aucune de sérieuses. Au fond de lui, Edo savait qu'il l'épouserait plus tard. C'était écrit, et ils seraient bien ensemble. Ils se comprenaient et personne ne le connaissait comme Belly le connaissait. Edo imaginait déjà la tête de son grand-père Arthur quand il lui dirait qu'il allait épouser la petite nièce de Lucius Malefoy. Il en ferait une crise d'apoplexie.

Mais il accepterait. Ils n'auraient pas le choix, tous autant qu'ils sont. Enfin, ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Pour l'instant, Edo devait se préoccuper de son avenir. Mais il eu à peine le temps de lire encore un peu que Belly déboula dans la bibliothèque comme une furie, comme à son habitude. Elle avait embellie depuis ses onze ans. Bien qu'elle ait les cheveux toujours aussi raide et noir, elle était presque une femme maintenant. Une femme incroyablement séduisante. Du haut de son mètre 70, elle observa Edo d'un air mécontent :

- Ferme-moi ce putain de bouquin, bordel ! Et viens avec moi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Et avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, sans même se retourner pour s'assurer que Edo la suivait bien. Il soupira et se leva. Il était habitué au caractère explosif de Belly et décida de la suivre. Il l'a suivait toujours. Il l'a suivrait toujours.


	6. Chapter 6 Dominique Weasley

**Coucou les amis, me revoilà avec le chapitre 6, cette fois centrée sur Dominique Weasley, la jeune soeur de Victoire Weasley et seconde fille de Bill et Fleur. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Après un petit compte, je peux vous assurez que la FanFiction comptera 20 chapitres ! Eh oui, 20 enfants, mais il y'en à quelques uns que j'ai inventée Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer.**_

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **_

**Love : **Scorpius, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'écris dans l'ordre chronologique des dates de naissances des personnages et Scorpius fait hélas partie des plus jeunes, donc ce sera le chapitre 14.

_15 février 2002. _

Bill Weasley observait l'océan, l'air paisible. Voilà sept ans qu'il vivait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, et pourtant il ne lassait pas de la magnifique vue que cette maison lui offrait. Bien qu'étant modeste, c'était une demeure chaleureuse, perdue au milieu de nulle part en bord de l'océan. Bill adorait cette maison. Fleur ne l'appréciait pas trop au début, elle tellement habitué aux grandes villes tels que Paris et Londres ! Vivre dans un coin isolé l'avait d'abord mise mal à l'aise, mais elle avait finie par s'y habituer et par tomber amoureuse de cet endroit à son tour.

Baissant les yeux, Bill observa sa fille, sa petite Victoire, qui marchait péniblement sur le sable. Du haut de ses 1 et demi, elle ressemblait déjà trait pour trait à sa mère. Elle était donc d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Dès que Bill emmenait sa fille quelque part, que ce soit sur le Chemin de Traverse, le Ministère de la Magie où des endroits Moldus, les gens de panait devant la petite, s'extasiant sur ses cheveux blonds si brillants et sur ses grands yeux bleus si beau. Bill en était fier, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il avait horreur qu'on tourne autour de son bébé comme si elle était un trophée.

Victoire riait et tomba sur les fesses. Elle tapa joyeusement dans le sable, prise d'un fou rire. Malgré lui, Bill se mit à rire à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès que Victoire riait, il riait aussi même si il n'y avait rien de drôle. Le rire des bébés était donc tellement communicatif ? A moins que ce ne soit que celui de Victoire. Se rapprochant pour soulever la petite, il lui embrassa le haut de sa tête au passage avant de libérer et de la regarder trottiner sur le sable.

Parfois, la petite s'ennuyait, dans cette petite au bord de mer, sans aucun autre enfant à l'horizon. C'est pour cela que Bill invitait très souvent sa cousine Molly, la fille de Percy, où ses cousins Reed et Edo, les fils de Charlie, où encore le petit Teddy. Mais généralement, il se contentait d'inviter Reed et Teddy, car Victoire se chamaillait beaucoup avec Molly et Edo était bien trop petit pour jouer avec elle.

Bientôt, elle ne sera plus seule au quotidien. Souriant, il observa son épouse allongée sur le sable, une main sur gros ventre, arrondie par sa grossesse. Bientôt, Victoire aurait un petit frère où une petite soeur. La fillette l'avait compris et regardait souvent le ventre de sa mère d'un air ravi et impatient, et murmurai parfois « Tite Sor ! » que Bill et Fleur avait difficilement traduit comme « Petite soeur ». De toute évidence, Victoire ne voulait pas de frère mais d'une soeur. Cela faisait sourire Bill à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa détendre par l'air pur et sablée de la mer. Il était en paix, heureux ici, en écoutant les bruits des vagues, les petits cris de joies de Victoire où la voix douce de Fleur qui chantonnait en français. Mais soudain, la chanson s'arrêta, et fut remplacée par un petit cri de douleur. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Bill observa son épouse qui s'était redressé et regardais le sable entre ses jambes, désormais couvert de sang.

Bill ne perdit pas une seconde. Il rentra dans la maison et prépara les bagages de sa femme à une vitesse fulgurante. Puis il ressortit, regardant Fleur qui haletait de douleur et Victoire qui regardaient sa mère d'un œil terrifiée avant de se tourner vers son père et dire d'une voix incertaine :

- Tite Sor ?

Pas le temps de faire garder la petite. Il aida sa femme à se lever avant de prendre Victoire dans ses bras et de les faire transplaner. Le transplanage n'était pas bon pour les femmes enceintes mais il était impossible de se rendre à St. Mangouste en voiture de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Ils avaient eu une chance folle le jour où Fleur allait mettre au monde Victoire, ils étaient alors au Terrier. Arrivant devant l'hôpital, Bill fit rapidement rentrer ses femmes.

Une heure plus tard, Bill était assis devant la chambre où son épouse mettait silencieusement au monde son enfant. Etrangement, Fleur ne criait pas. Bill l'entendit même rire et discuter avec l'infirmière. Devant lui, Victoire jouait avec un tableau d'une femme accroché au mur, s'étant depuis longtemps désintéressée de la situation. La sorcière dans le portrait faisait des grimaces pour amuser la petite, qui riait aux éclats, assise en tailleur par terre.

Enfin, on l'autorisa à entrer dans la pièce. Fleur souriait en donnant le sein à un petit être dont le haut du crâne était parsemé de mèches blondes. Bill n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir que le bébé était une fille. Souriant, il traîna derrière Victoire et s'approcha de sa femme qui ne sembla pas avoir trop souffert de l'accouchement. Caressant la joue de son mari, elle dit d'un ton enjoué :

- C'est fou, je n'ai rien senti cette fois ! Avec Victoire, j'avais eu tellement mal ! Et là, rien ! Ma mère m'avait bien dit que cela variait selon les femmes. Dis-moi mon chéri tu n'est pas un peu déçu ? Tu n'aurais pas préférée un garçon ?

- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama Bill, interloqué. Je me fiche bien de n'avoir que des filles. Crois-moi Fleur chérie, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir, avec trois femmes à la maison… Seigneur, je suis foutu…

Fleur éclata de rire et aida Victoire à grimper sur le lit. La petite fille observa le bébé quelques instants avant de murmurer d'un ton curieux ?

- Dominique ?

- Quoi, petit bout de chou ? S'étonna sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dominique !

Bill et Fleur regardèrent leur fille aînée avec incompréhension et la petite fille semblait s'agacée de la lenteur de ses parents à comprendre. Impatiente, elle dit :

- Tite Sor Dominique !

Enfin, Bill compris et il éclata d'un rire sonore. Victoire ordonnait très clairement à ses parents d'appeler la petite Dominique. Leur fille avait un jours entendu ce prénom dans une télévision Moldu et depuis elle paraissait obsédée par Dominique. Elle avait donnée ce nom à ses poupées et le criait à tout bout de champs. Mais Bill ne s'attendait pas à ce que la petite veuille que sa soeur s'appelle Dominique. Fleur ayant compris elle aussi, elle secoua la tête avec amusement et dit d'un ton enjoué :

- Même pas 2 ans et ça donne déjà des ordres. On est mal barrés, Bill. Que pense-tu de Dominique ? Personnellement, j'aime bien. C'est très français, encore une fois. De toute manière, je crois qu'on à pas le choix. Ta fille n'en démordra pas.

Encore une fois, Bill rie et il s'allongea près de sa femme en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Très bien, elle s'appelle Dominique ! Tu vas nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, n'est-ce pas Vic' ?

La petite sourie innocemment et écrasa un baiser mouillé sur le front du bébé, ce qui le fit hurler immédiatement. Bill voyait déjà les deux sœurs se chamailler mais s'aimer malgré tout…

_10 juillet 2009._

- Dominique, rends-moi ça tout de suite où je le dis à papa !

- Vas-y, te gène pas !

Victoire, au bord des larmes, observait sa jeune soeur voler sur son balai jouet, offert par son oncle George pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle avait eu le malheur de le prêter à sa petite soeur et bien évidemment, maintenant Dominique ne voulait plus le lui rendre. Agée de 9 ans et 7 ans, les sœurs pouvait être les meilleures amies du monde comme les pires ennemies. Et à ce moment précis, Victoire détestait sa soeur.

- Je vais le dire ! S'exclama l'aînée avant de partir d'un pas furieux vers le chalet.

Haussant les épaules, Dominique continua de voler, les joues rosies par le froid. Ils vivait toute l'année en bord de mer, arriver aux vacances d'été, ils en avait assez de l'océan et de la grosse chaleur et partait toujours en montagne, dans ce petit chalet toujours recouvert par la neige. Dominique adorait ce chalet, dans les hautes Alpes. Cela changeait tellement de leur décor habituel ! La petite n'aimait pas beaucoup la plage. Elle préférait de loin les immenses forêts et les hautes montagnes recouvertes de neiges. Plus tard, elle irait vivre dans ce chalet. Elle se l'était jurée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le chalet et vit sa soeur aînée se plaindre chez son père. Mais Dominique s'en fichait bien. Elle savait que son père risquait de venir lui prendre le balai pour le rendre à sa soeur, prétextant qu'elle y avait assez jouée et que c'était maintenant au tour de Victoire, jamais elle n'aurait cédée face à son aînée. Dominique était comme ça. Elle avait toujours le dernier mot. Un peu plus bas, son petit frère Louis de 5 ans et demi dessinait silencieusement, allongé sur la balancelle. Louis n'intervenait jamais dans les disputes de ses sœurs. Il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien.

Finalement, Bill sortit et exigea que Dominique rende le balai à sa soeur. Ce qu'elle fit, de mauvaise grâce. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était contente. En fait, elle avait gagnée. Elle n'avait pas cédée à sa soeur et n'avait pas été pleurnichée chez leurs parents. Cela lui donna un sentiment de puissance. D'un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers le chalet avec son père, laissant derrière elle sa soeur aînée jouant sur son balai.

_25 octobre 2017._

Dominique Weasley attendait patiemment, assise sur une chaise de fortune au coin d'un couloir du sixième étage. Elle avait cherchée pendant longtemps la chose qui énerverait le plus Rusard. Et puis elle avait pensée à son horrible chatte, Miss Teigne. C'est vraiment dingue qu'ils encore en vie… Tout les deux. Agé de plus de 70 ans, c'était encore pardonnable pour le concierge mais Dominique était presque sûre que la chatte avait le même âge que son maître et un chat ne dure pas plus de 18 où 19 ans si il avait de la chance. Rusard avait du demander à un sorcier plus puissant que lui de jeter un sortilège au chat, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

En tout cas, elle avait la ferme intention de se venger de ce que ce vieux Cracmol lui avait fait, la semaine dernière. Deux semaines de retenue juste pour avoir jouée à une partie de bombes à eau avec Peeves ! Etonnement, elle aimait bien ce fantôme. Et lui aussi l'aimait bien depuis que, lors de sa première année, elle l'avait sauvée d'une sale engueulade de la part du Baron Sanglant. Depuis, il y'avait une franche amitié entre Dominique et Peeves. Ils partageaient leurs goûts du désordre et elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de proposer une nouvelle idée à Peeves.

Quand elle lui a parlée d'enfermer Miss Teigne pour un temps indéterminé dans la Salle sur Demande – avec de l'eau et de la nourriture, bien sur – il avait trouvée l'idée fantastique et s'était charger de détourner l'attention de Rusard pendant qu'elle capturait Miss Teigne. C'est pour cela qu'elle attendait, assise, en plein milieu du couloir du sixième étage, en attente du signal de Peeves.

Quand enfin il arriva – un grand fracas dans l'étage du dessous puis suivi d'un cri « Peevy a réussie » ! – Dominique sauta de chaise, la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette et s'élança dans le couloir. Comme elle s'y attendait, Miss Teigne courait dans sa direction, trempée jusqu'au os – Dominique était sûre que son maître était aussi mouillé qu'elle – et dès elle s'approcha, Dominique se jeta sur le chat, qui cracha et essaya de donner des coups de griffes. Voulant faire vite, elle fit apparaître une cage à chat et se mit à courir vers le septième étage, priant le bon Dieu pour ne pas tomber sur un professeur où sur un préfet.

Mais la chance était de son côté. Elle arriva devant la Salle sur Demande et pensa « J'ai besoin d'un endroit où je pourrais cacher un chat, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où je pourrais cacher un chat ». Au bout de trois allers retours devant le mur, la porte apparut enfin et elle se précipita à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'elle découvrit l'agaça un peu. Cette pièce était un véritable paradis pour chat. D'immenses arbre à chat était placés un peu partout, des souris pendait du plafond, des boules roulait sur le sol toutes seuls, des tas de gamelles proposait des pâtés, des croquettes, de la viande crue où alors du poisson, ainsi que du lait frais et de l'eau. Un vrai paradis. Mais après tout, c'était Rusard que Dominique voulait emmerder, pas le chat. Ouvrant la cage, elle libéra Miss Teigne qui ne crachait plus du tout depuis qu'elle avait senti l'odeur du poisson. Abandonnant la cage et le chat, elle quitta la pièce.

Elle était quand même satisfaite. Comment ce pauvre Rusard allait-il vivre sans son chat adoré ? Il passerait sûrement ses prochains jours à fouiller le château de fond en comble à la recherche de Miss Teigne. Elle finirait par lui rendre le chat, mais il aurait enfin ce qu'il mérite ! Sifflotant allégrement, elle retourne dans la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Mais son bonheur s'estompa lorsqu'elle tomba sur Molly, son horrible cousine Préfète-en-Chef…

- Dominique ! S'exclama Molly, visiblement très agacée. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais en dehors de ton dortoir, en pleine nuit ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas le savoir, Molly, soupira Dominique en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, enlève moi des points et donne-moi une retenue, pour que je puisse aller me coucher.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien à force de faire ce genre de bêtises, Dominique ! C'est ton année de B.U.S.E, tu te souviens ? Au lieu de ne faire je ne sais quoi en pleine nuit, tu devrais travailler plus sérieusement !

Dominique rejeta ses cheveux blonds derrière son dos – un geste dédaigneux qu'elle avait piquée à sa soeur aînée – et ricana :

- C'est bon, t'a fini ? Cool, parce que je suis épuisée. Je vais donc aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Molly !

Elle passa devant sa cousine furax, très amusée et prononça le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame mais quand elle s'apprêtait à entrer à l'intérieur, elle entendit Molly crier d'un ton furieux :

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et tu aura une retenue demain soir !

Pour seule réponse, Dominique éclata de rire.


	7. Chapter 7 Fred Weasley II

**Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 7, cette fois centré sur Fred Weasley II, le fils de George Weasley et Angelina Johnson. Oui, je l'ai écrit très vite, je suis pleine d'inspiration en ce moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. _à avec le chapitre 7, cette fois centré sur Fred Weasley II, le fils de George Weasley et Angelina Johnson. **

_8 octobre 2003. _

La boutique de farces et attrapes « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » n'a plus jamais été la même après le 2 mai 1998. Certes, son succès n'avait pas diminuée, bien au contraire mais l'atmosphère du magasin n'était plus la même. Beaucoup moins joyeuse. On sentait qu'un terrible drame frappait ses propriétaires. Et pour cause : l'un d'entre eux était mort.

George Weasley n'avait plus de plaisir à s'occuper de sa boutique. Plus de plaisir à fabriquer de nouvelles farces. Plus de plaisirs à vivre. Il y'eu un moment où il songea sérieusement à fermer la boutique. Mais son frère Ron l'en a dissuadée, et lui a offert son aide dans le magasin. Pendant presque deux ans, c'est principalement Ron qui à maintenu la boutique en vie, fabriquant lui-même de nouvelles farces en s'inspirant des anciennes idées de ses frères.

George, quand a lui, restait dans son appartement au-dessus du magasin. Dans ses bons jours, il descendait et s'occupait de la vente d'un air bougon, disant à peine bonjour aux clients, mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui jetait la pierre. Le monde entier était au courant de ce qui était arrivée à Fred Weasley et tout le monde savait que George devait en souffrir énormément. Pendant un temps, George ne voulait rien. Ni mangé ni boire, ni vivre tout simplement. C'est comme si il était mort avec Fred.

Sa famille a commencée à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Arthur Weasley passait énormément de temps à la boutique, délaissant son travail pour essayer de remettre son fils sur pied. Rien n'y fait. Avec le temps cependant, George finit par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner la boutique. Cette boutique pour qui Fred et lui s'étaient tellement battus. Leur rêve devenu réalité. Comment Fred aurait réagi si il voyait que son frère abandonnait le fruit de leur travail à cause de sa mort ? Pas bien du tout, avait pensé George.

Alors il s'était remis au travail. Dès ce moment là, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça : le travail. Avec l'aide de Ron, il inventa des objets plus fous les uns que les autres et la vente cartonnaient, George essayait de sourire aux clients même si c'était difficile et même de sortir ses vielles blagues, même si on sentait qu'il se forçait, les clients lui en était reconnaissant et admirait ses efforts. Ce train-train quotidien avait durée jusqu'en mai 2000. Une grande année. Deux ans que son frère était mort. La naissance de sa nièce Victoire. Et l'année où sa vie a prit un tournant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

Ron ne travaillait plus ici désormais, mais suivait une formation d'Auror et il s'était marié à Hermione très récemment. Si jamais on n'aurait cru que ses deux là se marierait…, pensait George avec amusement. Fred aurait trouvée cela très amusant. Ron passait encore quelques fois à la boutique pour aider son frère à fabriquer de nouveaux objets, mais George n'avait quasiment plus besoin d'aide. Appuyée sur la caisse, du haut de ses 22 ans, George fixait le vide, sans prêter attention aux clients qui grouillait dans la boutique. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine l'interpella :

- Salut, George.

Relevant péniblement la tête, il contempla une jolie jeune femme noire qui le dévisageait d'un air intense. Il connaissait cette jeune femme, se souvient-il. Mais d'où ? C'est alors que les souvenirs revirent d'un coup.

- Angelina ? Balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

Angelina Johnson ! Comment diable avait-il pu l'oublier ? Elle était allée au bal de Noël avec Fred lors de leur sixième année. La pensée de Fred lui envoya son traditionnel éclair de douleur mais George essayait de ne plus y faire attention. Se redressant complètement, il observa la jeune femme en souriant, sans se forcer pour la première fois depuis longtemps :

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Après, les choses s'étaient en douceur, naturellement. George appris qu'Angelina travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, dans le Département des jeux et sports magiques, ce qui ne le surprenait guère. Avant qu'elle quitte la boutique, elle lui donna son adresse et lui demande de l'écrire où mieux, passer lui rendre visite. Et étonnement, George lui avait écrit. Il était même allé la voir. Il avait envie de la voire. Elle lui rappelait une époque heureuse, une époque insouciante avec son frère où leurs seuls problèmes étaient d'échapper à leur mère et aux retenues.

Aujourd'hui, George était persuadé que sans Angelina, il n'aurait jamais guéri. Il serait rester cet homme bougon et constamment de mauvaise humeur qui tenait une boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais Angelina lui avait redonné le goût de vivre. Rien que pour cela, sa mère adora immédiatement Angelina et l'accueillit dans la famille les bras ouvert. Ils étaient tombés amoureux de manière simple, très naturelle, comme si cela avait toujours été le cas. Elle n'essayait pas de lui faire retrouver son allégresse d'autrefois. Elle aimait tel qu'il était.

Aujourd'hui, mariés depuis maintenant trois ans, Angelina et George s'apprêtaient à devenir parents. George était extrêmement nerveux, encore plus qu'Angelina. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginer en père. Et si cette idée lui avait traversé quelque fois l'esprit, il pensait à chaque fois qu'il serait pire que ses enfants. Mais la mort de Fred lui avait inculqué une maturité qu'il n'aurait espéré – ni voulu – avoir. Angelina affirmait qu'il ferait un père exceptionnel. Il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais se garda bien de le dire de peur de mettre en colère sa belle.

Même après l'annonce de la grossesse d'Angelina, il avait refusé de déménager. Angelina aimait bien l'appartement mais elle pensait qu'il serait plus sain pour George de le quitter, que cela rappelait trop de souvenirs de Fred. George n'était pas d'accord. Il restait justement dans cet appartement à cause des souvenirs qui le rattachait à George. Et puis, c'était bien plus pratique pour la boutique. Quand il sut qu'il allait devenir papa, il avait fait agrandir l'appartement, installant un étage avec trois chambres pour les éventuels autre enfants à venir. Angelina avait été très contente du résultat et s'était empressée de redécorer la chambre en bleue. Elle était persuadée que ce serait un garçon.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 8 octobre 2003. Il était exactement 12 h 39. La boutique était remplie. George avait repris goût à discuter avec ses clients et il tournoyait entre les rayons pour satisfaire leurs désirs. Angelina était en congé maternité et était en train d'expliquer les biens faits du philtre d'amour à des jeunes adolescentes. Désormais au Chemin de Traverse, tout le monde connaissait George et Angelina. Ils faisaient désormais partie de la grande famille que représentait le Chemin de Traverse.

George était devenu tonton six fois depuis l'année 1999. Deux garçons, Reed et Edo, et trois filles, Victoire, Molly et Dominique. Il s'était rendu compte avec ses neveux et nièces qu'il adorait les enfants. Il adorait les voir courir partout et crier. Mais il était terrifié d'élever son propre enfant. Rien que l'idée le faisait transpirer. Bon, il n'était pas le seul à devenir bientôt papa. Il pouvait partager son angoisse avec son ami Harry Potter. Ginny était de seulement trois mois, cependant et Harry ne paraissait pas du tout effrayé à l'idée de devenir papa. Au contraire, il était même excitée et enthousiaste. Bill aussi attendait un enfant, déjà le troisième, mais la grossesse de Fleur était bien plus avancée que celle de Ginny, vue qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois. Leur enfant devait naître le mois prochain, celui d'Harry et Ginny en avril et le sien, d'un moment à l'autre maintenant. Angelina était enceinte de neuf mois. Elle pourrait accoucher aujourd'hui.

A peine cette pensée lui avait-il traversé l'esprit qu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur puis des cris horrifiés. George courut vers le bruit et trouva sa femme assise par terre, dans une marre de sang, gémissante. La seule chose que George pensait à ce moment-là, c'était : _Faut vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir…_

Il emmena aussitôt Angelina à St. Mangouste et confia sa boutique à Verity. L'accouchement d'Angelina fut extrêmement rapide mais aussi extrêmement douloureux. George n'en pouvait plus d'entendre sa femme hurler et bien qu'il essayait de lui murmurer des mots réconfortants, on sentait bien qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Puis enfin vint le bébé. Un garçon, comme l'avait prévu Angelina. Elle était fière d'avoir eu raison. Toute la famille Weasley tournait autour du nouveau-né. Sa mère gazouillait en tenant son troisième petit-fils dans ses mains, Bill, Charlie, Arthur et Percy rassuraient George sur la paternité, Fleur regardait son neveu en caressant rêveusement son ventre arrondi, un sourire aux lèvres, sa fille Dominique sur ses genoux. Ginny dévisageait également son fils mais elle semblait, au contraire de Fleur, affreusement inquiète et avait brusquement pali. Ron et Harry racontait une blague drôle à Reed, Victoire, Molly et Edo, qui semblait captivés. Hermione partageait son point de vue avec Angelina sur les elfes de maisons. Irina et Audrey, les femmes de Charlie et Percy, tenaient apparemment un débat passionnément, sur quoi, allez savoir. Dans ce grand foutoir, Mr et Mrs Johnson semblait un peu perdue et ne savait pas trop où se mettre jusqu'à ce que sa mère ait pitié d'eux et qu'elle les appelle pour voir le bébé.

En observant toute sa famille au grand complet, George finit enfin par comprendre. Il comprit ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire tous depuis des années. Que même si Fred n'était plus là, eux ils étaient là. Il fallait continuer à vivre, sans oublier ce qui nous a quittés. George ferma les yeux et pensa très fort _« Jamais je ne t'oublierai, frangin. Jamais. J'espère que là où tu es, tu à quelqu'un à qui faire de sales blagues et pleins de jolies filles. Et que tu es heureux. Sache que moi je le suis. Je t'aime ». _George frissonna à ce mot. Jamais il n'avait dit « Je t'aime » à Fred, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement. Mais il espérait de tout cœur que où qu'il soit, Fred l'entendait.

Lorsque Mr. Johnson demanda à George et Angelina comment ils contaient appeler leur fils, George observa sa femme. Il savait très bien comment il voulait appeler son fils. Et sa femme lui offrit un sourire complice avant d'annoncer :

- Il s'appel Fred Arthur Weasley.

George sursauta. Il voulait en effet l'appeler Fred, mais il n'avait pas pensé à Arthur. Vu le sourire ému de son père, celui lui faisait très plaisir. George se pencha et prit son fils dans ses bras. Il était le portrait de son père. Roux, la peau blanche, seuls ses grands yeux marron rappelait sa mère. Maintenant que son fils était là, George n'avait plus peur. Il se sentait confiant. En paix avec lui-même. Il serait un bon père. Un père complètement fou, mais un bon père. Il se voyait déjà apprendre à son fils comment utiliser tout les passages secrets de Poudlard, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_8 octobre 2010. _

Fred Weasley, deuxième du nom, observa avec excitation la table du Terrier où reposait un magnifique gâteau avec écrit en grande lettre bleus « Bon anniversaire, Fred ! », fait par grand-mère Molly. Fred adorait les gâteaux de sa grand-mère. Ils étaient toujours onctueux et dégoulinants de crème. Il fêtait aujourd'hui son septième anniversaire et Molly avait invitée George et Angelina à passer l'anniversaire de leur fils au Terrier avec ses cousins et ses cousines.

Fred en était heureux. Il adorait passer du temps avec ses cousins et ses cousines. Teddy Lupin avait été invité aussi pour l'occasion. Agée de 12 ans, il était en train de discuter avec ses cousines Victoire et Molly, toutes deux âgée de 10 ans. Reed et Dominique, s'amusait tout les deux à faire des oreilles de lapin à Victoire et Molly, mettant Teddy dans l'embarras car il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire.

Edo, dessinait silencieusement dans un coin. Molly et Arthur avait mis les plus petits un peu à l'écart, entre eux. Ainsi, on pouvait voir Albus, sa soeur Roxanne, Lily, Albus, Rose et Hugo.

Quand a lui, il observait son gâteau en compagnie de son cousin James et de sa cousine Lucy. Ils étaient ceux dont il était le plus proche, certainement parce qu'ils avait approximativement le même âge. James tapotait la table de ses doigts, impatient de goûter au gâteau. Mais c'est Fred qui en mangerait en premier, ça oui. Personne ne lui piquerait son gâteau. C'était lui qui fêtait ses 7 ans aujourd'hui, après tout.

Après avoir mangé son gâteau, sa grand-mère le laissa jouer dans les champs avec ses cousins et ses cousines. Fred faisait la course avec James et Lucy et il riait aux éclats. Il avait parfois se plaindre de ses cousins et de sa soeur, dans le fond il savait très bien qu'il avait une chance immense de grandir avec tellement d'enfants autour de lui. Se cachant dans les hautes herbes, il attendit que Molly passe pour lui faire un croche-pied et elle s'étala de tout son long dans la boue. Se mettant à pleurer, elle partit en courant vers la maison en criant d'une voix furieuse :

- Ma robe ! Vous avez tâchée ma robe ! Elle est toute neuve !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Fred amusa sa petite famille en imitant son irritable cousine, mêlant la voix de Molly à aux cris d'un porc. A seulement 7 ans, tout le monde se rendait bien compte que Fred portait merveilleusement bien son nom… Et avec son cousin James, il avait parfaitement trouvé son George. D'une certaine manière, les terribles jumeaux étaient de retour.

_10 février 2018. _

- A trois, tu es prêt ? Chuchota Fred à son cousin James.

- Plus que prêt, gloussa-t-il.

- Très bien, alors 1… 2… 3 !

Ils donnèrent en même temps des petits coups de baguettes vers le seau d'eau qui lévitait au plafond. Immédiatement, il se retourna et se renversa intégralement… sur McGonagall. Fred et James écarquillèrent les yeux de frayeur et tentèrent de fuir vaillamment. Normalement, cela devait être Rusard qui aurait du passer par là ! Que diable avait fabriquée Dominique ? Mais à peine avait-ils firent quelques pas qu'ils furent bloqués par un sortilège qui les frappa de plein fouet. Ce même sortilège les obligea à se retourner lentement pour faire face au visage furieux du professeur McGonagall. Fred serra les dents. Ca allait saigner.

- Potter ! Weasley ! Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y'a de _drôle _à arroser la directrice de l'école, messieurs ?

Avalant péniblement sa salive, James dit doucement :

- Nous sommes désolés, professeur… Nous pensions que c'était Rusard…

- Cent point de moins pour Gryffondor et un mois de retenue pour vous deux, messieurs ! S'écria le professeur McGonagall d'un ton courroucé. Je vais écrire une lettre à vos parents et si jamais, _jamais, _j'apprends que vous essayer encore de jeter des seaux d'eau à _quiconque _dans l'école, vous serez renvoyé ! Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, professeur, répondirent Fred et James en cœur.

- Parfait ! Hors de ma vue !

James et Fred ne se firent pas prier et décampa au plus vite. Fred n'avait qu'une envie : trouvée Dominique et l'étrangler. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que McGonagall tombe sur eux ? James semblait penser la même chose mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de se poser la question très longtemps car leur cousine se précipitait déjà vers eux, le regard horrifié :

- Merde, merde, McGonagall est passée pile au moment où Rusard y allait ! J'ai essayée de l'arrêter mais elle a semblait deviner que je cachais quelque chose… Combien de points ? Demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Cent, marmonna-t-ils en cœur.

- Cent ! Mais merde, on à plus que 90 points maintenant ! Jamais on ne gagnera la coupe, cette année ! Et combien de temps de retenue ?

- Un mois, répondirent-ils de nouveau ensemble.

- Un mois ! S'exclama Dominique, sautillant anxieusement sur place. Vraiment désolée, les garçons… Mais je n'irai pas me dénoncer ! Vous êtes déjà en retenue, ça suffit !

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, elle fila, ses longs cheveux blonds volant derrière elle. Furieux, James et Fred s'écrièrent :

- Lâcheuse !

Fred secoua la tête d'exaspération. Comme sa cousine pouvait l'agacer parfois ! Comprenant qu'il été à deux doigts de la crise de fureur, James prit son cousin par le bras et se mit à chanter une chanson de Celestina Moldubec, cette horrible chanteuse que leur grand-mère adorait. La chanson était moche et la voix de James était encore plus terrible. Et cela remonta le moral de Fred, qui éclata d'un rire sonore et se mit chanter avec son meilleur ami.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux amis sautillait d'un pas allègre dans tout le château en chantant à tue-tête, s'attirant les regards exaspérés, les rires et les moqueries de leurs camarades mais James et Fred était totalement devenu insensible au ridicule il y'a déjà plusieurs années. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda passer devant elle sans la voir et sans le vouloir, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait déjà vue le premier James Potter et son ami Sirius Black dans ce genre d'état. Elle avait aussi vue les deux jumeaux Fred et George Weasley faire ces mêmes scènes. A chaque nouvelle génération, de nouveaux fauteurs de troubles. Dans un sens, c'était réconfortant de voir que ces choses là ne changeaient jamais. sin. e. sirs à vivre.


	8. Chapter 8 Louis Weasley

**Coucou ! Et voici le chapitre huit, mettant en scène Louis Weasley, le fils unique de Bill et Fleur ! Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées pour lui, donc je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre… Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Bonne lecture ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

_7 novembre 2003._

Un garçon.

Bill Weasley été très heureux d'être le père de deux petites filles. Victoire et Dominique, âgée de 3 et 1 an, était ses soleils. Avec sa femme Fleur, elles étaient les êtres qui contaient le plus à ses yeux. Il se revoyait, assis une chaise de la cuisine de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, ses trois femmes blondes autour de lui et il en était heureux. Mais être le seul homme de la maison, ça n'était pas très facile.

La parole féminine faisait lois, ce qui était parfois un peu agaçant. C'est pour cela que lorsque Fleur était de nouveau tombée enceinte, Bill avait secrètement prié pour que cela soit un garçon. Ils seraient deux contre trois, l'équilibre serait un peu rétabli. Il se voyait déjà, plaisantant avec son fils sur les femmes, puis entendre Fleur et les filles râler parce qu'elles n'appréciait pas trop ce que leurs hommes disait.

Oui, ce serait parfait. Alors Bill avait prié. Et ses prières furent exaucées, car aujourd'hui, en ce jour de 7 novembre 2003, Fleur venait de mettre un petit garçon au monde. Tandis que sa femme se reposait dans sa chambre, que ses filles étaient chez leur grand-mère, Bill berçait son fils, debout dans le couloir de la clinique, observant les feuilles d'automne tombé doucement des arbres. Souriant, il regarda son fils.

Il n'avait pas les cheveux blonds ni les yeux bleus de sa mère. Non, il avait les cheveux roux caractéristique des Weasley et de grands yeux marron qui rappelait ceux de sa grand-mère Molly. Il dormait paisiblement, n'avait pas trop hurlé à la naissance et semblait déjà très calme. D'une main douce, Bill caressa les cheveux de son fils. Il murmura à son oreille :

- On va devoir se serrer les coudes, mon fils. Avec trois femmes à la maison, on va en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Son fils ouvrit les yeux subitement et Bill sursauta avant de sourire. Le bébé l'observa quelques instants avant de bailler et de se rendormir dans les bras de son père. Bill rit doucement.

- Bien sur, tu t'en fiche bien de ce que je dis, hein ? Mon petit Louis.

Louis. Louis William Weasley. Bill et Fleur n'avaient pas trop mis de temps à choisir le prénom de leurs fils. Vu que ses filles avaient déjà toutes les deux des prénoms français, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux également donner un nom du même genre à son fils. D'où Louis.

Plus heureux que jamais, il imaginait déjà la déception de ses filles lorsqu'elles apprendraient qu'elles ont un petit frère. Elles râleraient, disant qu'elles voulaient une soeur. Il rit silencieusement. En fin de compte, il sait qu'elles aimeront leur frère. Du haut de ses 32 ans, Bill se dit qu'il avait bien réussie sa vie. Il travaillait toujours à Gringotts, bien qu'il ait refusé tout voyage à l'étranger car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de rester loin de sa famille. Il avait une épouse magnifique, et trois beaux enfants.

Oui, il pouvait être fier de lui.

_30 avril 2012._

- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? S'inquiéta Fleur Weasley, en regardant ses trois enfants alignés devant elle.

- Mais oui, maman ! S'exaspéra Victoire, l'aînée âgée de 11 ans. On ne vas rester seuls qu'une petite heure de rien du tout et je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de Dominique et Louis une heure, tu sais. Tante Hermione sera bientôt là !

- Allons, Fleur, je suis sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à Victoire, intervint Bill en souriant à sa fille.

Louis avait une forte envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Que tu es naïf, papa… ». Souriante, Victoire adressa un regard reconnaissant à son père et dit :

- Tu vois, même papa le dit. Tout ira bien.

- Bon, très bien, se résigna Fleur, l'air peu convaincue. C'est vrai que ce n'est qu'une petite heure… Enfin, ne faites pas de bêtises et ne rendez pas tante Hermione folle avant notre retour, compris ?

- Compris, dirent Victoire, Dominique et Louis en cœur, bien que le garçon avait très bien vu ses sœurs croisés les doigts dans leurs dos.

Et très vite, Bill et Fleur quittèrent la maison, partant pour un week-end en amoureux. Ils avaient demandés à Hermione de garder leurs enfants, mais à cause de son travail, Hermione ne serait là qu'une heure après le départ de Bill et Fleur. Une heure durant lequel la Chaumière aux Coquillages sera totalement livrée aux enfants. Dès que leurs parents furent partis, Victoire et Dominique se sourirent et s'écrièrent :

- Les parents se tirés ! C'est la fête !

Louis soupira en voyant ses sœurs se mettrent à courir partout et à mettre le bordel dans toute la maison. Quand il vit Dominique grimper sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir la farine qu'elle s'empressa de renverser dans la pièce, il jugea plus sûr pour lui d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que tante Hermione arrivent. Ainsi, il échappera peut-être à la punition et surtout, il ne sera pas aspergé de farine où d'une quelconque autre substance.

Prenant grand soin de fermer sa porte à clef, Louis alla s'installer sur son lit pour réfléchir un peu. A seulement 9 ans, Louis Weasley était bien plus mature que ses deux sœurs aînées réunies. Mais cela dit, Victoire et Dominique était naturellement d'un caractère terrible. Elles adorait mettre le chaos partout où elles allait et se chamailler sans arrêt. Louis, lui, préférait la tranquillité de sa chambre où il pouvait lire tranquillement où jouer avec ses jouets.

Louis était un enfant tranquille. Fleur disait souvent qu'elle aurait aimée en avoir vingt comme Louis plutôt que deux comme Victoire et Dominique, mais Louis savait qu'il en était rien. Sa mère n'échangerait jamais les caractères explosifs de ces filles pour celui, plus calme, de son fils. Louis était l'enfant sage, Victoire et Dominique les enfants terribles. C'était une règle d'or dans la famille, jamais transgressés.

Mais ce qui exaspérait énormément Louis dans toutes les bêtises que c'est sœurs faisait, c'est qu'elles trouvaient _toujours _le moyen de l'entraîner avec elles dans les ennuis. Et à chaque fois, il se faisait punir en même temps qu'elle. C'est pour cela que dès qu'il sentait que Victoire et Dominique s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une nouvelle « aventure », Louis prenait grand soin de s'éloigner d'elles et ne surtout pas s'en mêler.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il entendit un bruit de verre qui se brise et il soupira. Elles n'avaient pas encore remarquée qu'il avait filé mais dès que ce serait le cas, elles monteraient pour taper contre sa porte en chantant d'horribles comptines Moldus. Et comme il l'avait prédit, quelques instants plus tard, la porte de sa chambre vivra sous les assauts de Victoire et Dominique.

- Eh, petit frère ! Sors de là ! Gloussa Dominique en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Il ne sait vraiment pas s'amuser, soupira tristement Victoire.

Et, ensemble, elles se mirent à chanter :

- _Une sourie verte, qui courait dans l'herbe, je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ses monsieur, ses monsieur me disent… tremper-là dans l'eau, tremper-là dans l'huile, ça vous fera un escargot tout chaud !_

Elles éclatèrent de rires et entonnèrent immédiatement d'autres chansons, plus horribles les unes que les autres. Louis commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux oreilles et pria pour que tante Hermione se dépêche. Mais vingt minutes plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas là et Louis n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ses sœurs, qui ne se lassèrent absolument pas de torturer leur frère. Ne tenant plus, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se rua entre ses sœurs, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un endroit où il pourrait se cacher. Eclatant de rire, Victoire et Dominique se lancèrent à la poursuite de Louis.

Il courut dans toute la maison, essayant d'échapper à ses terribles sœurs, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive. Lorsqu'elle vit les dégâts de la cuisine, elle poussa un petit horrifié. Ce n'était plus une cuisine… C'était un champ de bataille ! La petite Rose, âgée à peine de 6 ans, observa le chaos d'un œil troublé.

On peut dire que Victoire, Dominique et Louis furent méchamment engueulés par leur tante et ils furent obligés de tout nettoyer avant de partir. Louis avait beau répété qu'il n'avait rien fait, personne ne le croyait. Grommelant de colère, il aida donc ses sœurs à nettoyer. C'est la _dernière _fois qu'il entrait dans leur jeu !

_15 octobre 2019._

Louis Weasley regarda nerveusement la belle Georgina Kimsis. Déjà tant d'années qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, dans le Poudlard Express. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Elle était si belle avec boucles brunes et ses grands yeux bleus. Elle était à Serdaigle en même année que lui. Elle était brillante et belle. Lui, il n'avait pas de talents particuliers. Il n'était pas plein de vie et d'entrain comme ses sœurs. Il n'avait pas l'humour de ses cousins Fred et James. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Mais cette fois, il allait le faire. Leur première sortie pour Pré-au-Lard de l'année était prévue pour le lendemain. Pas question qu'il se défile. Il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et il irait demander à la sublime Georgina d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Ca passe où ça casse.

Inspirant un grand coup, il quitta sa cachette et s'approcha de Georgina. Elle parlait avec ses amis, adossée contre un mur d'une des cours de Poudlard. Riant au propos d'une fille rousse aux cheveux ébouriffés, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Louis, qui se tenait timidement devant elle. Quand elle finit par le voir, elle lui sourit d'un air incertain et lui demanda :

- Oui, Louis ?

Louis crut défaillir. _Elle connaissait son prénom ! _Rassuré par cette preuve d'attention, il sentit son visage accueillir un sourire réjoui et il dit d'un ton confiant :

- Salut, Georgina. Dis, ça te dit de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard demain ?

Il espérait que sa voix ne trahissait pas son espoir. Louis avait essayé tant bien que mal d'imiter le ton plein d'assurance et séducteur de son cousin Reed, mais il n'était pas certain que cela ait fonctionné. Attendant, il observa le visage de Georgina, qui semblait réfléchir :

- Hum… Pourquoi pas ? Ok, ça marche.

Louis sourit et essaya tant bien que mal de contenir son enthousiasme quand il répondit :

- Ok, alors à demain.

Georgina lui sourit et il s'en alla d'un pas tranquille. Mais dès qu'il fut hors de portée des jeunes filles, il bondit en poussant un cri de joie :

- YEEEAHHHHHH ! Elle à dit OUI ! OUI ! Elle à dit oui, elle a dit oui !

Pas très mature, pour un mec de presque 17 ans mais sur le coup il s'en fichait vraiment. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que la fille de ses rêves avait dit OUI ! Sifflotant d'un air joyeux, il entendit soudain un cri derrière lui :

- Qui à dit oui ?

Louis se raidit. Il se tourna et découvrit le visage souriant de son cousin James. A ses côtés se tenait son autre cousin, Fred. Louis regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant un échappatoire. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre la fuite, Reed s'exclama :

- Georgina Kimsis ? _Georgina Kimsis ? _C'est elle, hein ? Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? T'es raide dingue de cette fille depuis la première année ! C'est la seule fille auquel tu songerais de demander quelque chose. Tu lui as demandée de venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard, hein ?

A contrecoeur, il hocha la tête. Aussitôt, James éclata d'un rire incrédule.

- Et elle à dit oui ? Bon Dieu ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Cousin, ça se fête ! Tu vas être initié ! Tu es un homme, maintenant ! Allez, on fera ça dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, c'est là-bas que j'ai initié Ty, Olivier et Maxwell ! Alors, on se retrouve… Eh, attends ! Où tu vas ?

Louis avait pris la poudre d'escampette, galopant entre les élèves pour ne rien promettre à James. Jamais il ne se ferait initié à devenir un « homme » ! Quand les amis de James et Fred, Ty et Olivier étaient sortis de cette torture, ils avaient été malades pendant des semaines. James et Fred leur avaient fait boire des tas de trucs louches et corsés. Car pour James et Fred, devenir un homme voulait dire « en avoir dans le bide ». Et Louis ne céderait pas. Ca non ! Alors il prit la fuite.


	9. Chapter 9 James Potter II

**Coucou les amis ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 9, cette fois centré sur James Potter II, premier fils de Harry Potter ! Bah oui ils fallait bien que les plus célèbres passent ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**_

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Lupinette des bois :** Coucou, lupinette ! Un immense merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Non ce n'est pas absolument pas normal, c'est une grossière erreur de ma part ! J'ai rectifiée ça (remplacée Reed par James) ! Merci de me l'avoir signalée ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

_21 avril 2004._

Harry Potter avait beaucoup vu dans sa vie. A peine nourrisson, il avait survécu à une attaque de Lord Voldemort et avait perdu ses parents. A l'âge de 11 ans, il avait une nouvelle fois combattu Voldemort en l'empêchant de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale. A 12 ans, Voldemort s'en était pris à Ginny, sa douce Ginny, et il était descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets pour combattre un Basilic. A 13 ans, il avait du repousser une centaine de Détraqueurs. A 14 ans, il à assister au retour de Lord Voldemort et l'avait affronté, voyant Cédric Diggory mourir sous ses yeux. A 15 ans, il avait combattu une horde de Mangemorts au sein du Ministère de la Magie. A 16 ans, il avait traversé tout le passé de Voldemort, combattu des Inferi et vu son plus fidèle protecteur, Albus Dumbledore, mourir. Et à 17 ans, il était parti à travers le monde à la recherche de Horcruxes et avait connu le sens des mots « guerre » et « chaos ».

Aujourd'hui, il estimait qu'il avait largement le droit d'être un homme comme les autres. N'avait-il pas assez fait ? Bien sur que si ! Aujourd'hui, il pouvait être comme n'importe qui. Il était un homme normal. Et Dieu sait que cela lui plaisait. Son nouveau départ avec commencé avec Ginny. Ginny Weasley, la soeur de son meilleur ami Ron, sa petite amie de l'époque. Après la Bataille de Poudlard, il était immédiatement revenu vers elle. Ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre ensemble et à profiter de leur amour. Leur passée leur avait appris qu'il fallait absolument profiter de l'instant présent.

Harry avait pu commencer une carrière d'Auror, ce dont il était heureux. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours besoin d'un peu d'action. Combattre les forces du mal, c'est toujours ce qu'il a fait de mieux. Il avait épousé Ginny. Ils avaient eu l'idée de faire un double mariage, avec Ron et Hermione. Cela avait une fête phénoménale, pleine de rire et de joie. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Aussi libre. Si seulement ses parents avaient pu être là ! Ainsi que Sirius, Remus… Ils étaient le seul élément manquant à cette merveilleuse fête.

Par la suite, Harry avait énormément réfléchi à sa maison. A la maison dans lequel il vivrait avec Ginny et leurs enfants. Il avait pensé à une grande maison dans Londres, où ils auraient accès à tout rapidement. Où alors une petite maison en pleine campagne, dans la tranquillité et la solitude. Où encore un petit cottage en bord de mer, comme son beau-frère Bill. Mais très vite, la réponse lui était venue d'elle-même.

Godric's Hollow.

On ne dit pas adieu à son passé comme ça. Godric's Hollow. La maison de ses parents. Voilà où il tenait à vivre. Quand il en avait parlé à Ginny, elle était au début sceptique. Une maison en ruine, où les mauvais souvenirs régnaient ? Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais Harry avait su faire preuve des meilleurs arguments. Il se sentirait proche de ses parents dans leur maison. Il ne penserait pas au soir de leur mort, mais plutôt au temps qu'ils ont passés ensemble après leur mariage, heureux et amoureux. Ginny avait finit par céder.

Dès cet instant, Harry avait engagée tout le personnel qu'il fallait pour remettre la vielle maison en ruine sur pieds. Il avait dépensé sans compter, et cette belle battisse avait retrouvée sa gloire d'antan. Ginny a adorée. Harry avait retrouvée de vielles affaires appartenant à ses parents, surtout un énorme album photos que Harry avait vidé pour encadrer les clichés et les posés sur les meubles de la maison. On pouvait y voir James et Sirius, âgée de 12 ans, grimpés l'un sur l'autre en riant, Lily assise sur une balançoire à l'âge de 8 ans, où encore une belle photo de James et Lily en train de s'embrasser, visiblement dans le chemin qui mène à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry était aujourd'hui, en ce 21 avril 2004, assis dans la cuisine, à classer d'innombrables papiers pour son travail d'Auror. Mais il le faisait avec le sourire, bien que c'était la partie de son travail qu'il détestait le plus. Il ne pouvait être malheureux, ces derniers temps. Car sa belle Ginny était enceinte.

Il leva les yeux de ses papiers et observa son épouse astiquer ses médailles qu'elle avait remportée avec les Harpies de Holyhead, équipe professionnelle de Quidditch qu'elle avait intégrée après sa sortie de Poudlard. Jouer à ce sport lui manquait horriblement, Harry le voyait bien, mais elle pourrait bientôt reprendre. Car cela faisait neuf mois qu'elle avait le ventre arrondi. Le bébé pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Harry était fébrile. Surexcité, même. Il se voyait déjà père. Il se voyait faire ce que son propre père n'avait pas pu faire. Il se voyait entourée des tas d'enfants, turbulents et pleins de vies. Et sans le moindre souci en tête. Il sourit. Harry aimait ça. Il aimait savoir que ces enfants n'aurait pas grandir sous la menace constante de Voldemort. Ils seraient libres de vivre leurs vies d'enfants et d'adolescents, sans craindre pour leur vie. Ils auraient la vie qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eue.

Harry sursauta lorsque Ginny poussa un cri de douleur. La regardant, il vit qu'elle se tenait le bas ventre d'une main tremblante et que le sol était sillonné de sang. Comprenant la situation, il se leva d'un geste brusque et se précipita vers sa femme.

Quatre heures plus tard, Harry se tenait au-dessus de sa femme qui allaitait son bébé. Leur bébé. Un beau petit garçon, rayonnant de santé et doté des mêmes cheveux noirs que son père. Il observait ses parents avec des grands yeux marrons, si semblable à ceux de Ginny. Harry souriait et il caressa la joue de son fils. Agacé d'être déranger durant son repas, le bébé se mit à pleurer et Ginny éclata de rire :

- T'a déjà ton foutu caractère, sourit-elle en berçant tendrement son fils contre elle. Comment allons nous l'appeler ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, troublés. Il avait bien évidemment déjà réfléchi au prénom des bébés. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Ginny accepte… N'était-ce pas un peu égoïste de vouloir donner à son enfant les prénoms de son père et de son parrain ? Ginny voulait peut-être donner le nom de son père… Mais en même temps, elle pouvait comprendre à quel point c'était important pour lui. Alors il murmura :

- J'aimerais beaucoup l'appeler James. Et Sirius comme deuxième prénom.

Le visage de Ginny se fendit d'un sourire. Elle se pencha pour s'emparer des lèvres de son mari, qu'elle baisa avec passion. Un peu surpris mais considérant cela comme un oui, il lui rendit son baiser. Jusqu'à ce que le petit James pleure de mécontentement.

- Oh là, là, c'est bon on à compris, grommela Ginny, mais avec le sourire. Elle embrassa le nez de son fils avant de le coller contre son sein. Mon petit James, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure tendre.

- C'est oui, alors ? S'enquit Harry avec joie.

- Evidemment, répondit simplement la jeune femme. J'ai toujours su que tu voudrais donner le nom de tes parents à nos enfants. Et cela ne me dérange pas. J'aime beaucoup les prénoms de James et Sirius, pour un garçon. Et j'espère qu'un jour on aura une petite Lily. Je ne veux pas être la seule femme, eh !

Elle gloussa et Harry lui embrassa le front. En regardant sa femme et son fils, il se dit, du haut de ses 24 ans, qu'il avait enfin réussie sa vie.

_3 mars 2014._

- James, rends-moi mes cartes !

- De quoi tu parles, Al ?

- Tu m'as pris des cartes de ma collection de Chocogrenouilles !

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec tes cartes, j'ai les miennes !

- Tu à pris celles qui manquait à ta collection, ne me prends pour un imbécile !

James et Albus Potter, frères bien malgré eux, s'affrontaient du regard. James était tranquillement couché sur son lit à manger des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue quand son petit frère avait déboulé dans la chambre en l'accusant d'avoir voler ses cartes ! C'est vrai qu'il y avait souvent songé, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui. Mais comment faire comprendre ça à Albus, maintenant ?

Se levant de son matelas, il dévisagea son petit frère en articulant soigneusement :

- Je. N'ai. Pas. Pris. Tes. Cartes. Pigé ?

Mais Albus secoua la tête, obstiné.

- Tu mens. Je le sais. Qui ça pourrait être d'autres ? Fred n'est pas venu de tout le week-end ! Alors cela ne peut être que toi !

- Ce n'est pas moi, je te dis ! S'écria James. Pour une fois que je dis la vérité ! Tu n'a qu'à savoir ce que tu fais des tes affaires, imbécile !

- Je suis peut-être un imbécile, mais cela vaut mieux que d'être un voleur !

- Arrête de me traiter de voleur, j'ai pas touchée à tes foutus cartes !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Harry venait d'apparaître dans l'angle de la porte, avertie par les cris de ses fils. Il ne s'étonnait pas de voir James et Albus se chamailler. Ils passaient leurs temps à se disputer, mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas. Il ne s'inquiétait plus depuis le jour où il avait vu James donner son sorbet de glace à Albus lorsque celui-ci avait fait tomber par terre le sien et pleurait. Bien sur, Harry avait racheté une glace à James après, mais James ne savait pas qu'il allait en recevoir une autre, donc il avait eu un très beau geste.

Derrière lui trottait sa fille de 5 ans et demi, Lily. Elle regardait anxieusement ses frères et son père. Albus se tourna vers Harry d'un air furieux et se plaignit :

- James m'a volé mes cartes !

- C'est pas vrai, papa ! S'exclama James en se levant d'un bond de son lit. Je te jure que je lui ais rien volé ! Pour une fois, c'est la vérité !

Harry secoua la tête, à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Il était habitué à voir ses fils se chamailler et savait que l'un comme l'autre ne disait pas toujours la vérité. Alors, il sortit sa baguette et entra dans la chambre de James en lançant :

- _Accio cartes !_

Un paquet de cartes soigneusement enroulé par un élastique sortit du tiroir de la commode de James et Albus l'attrapa en plein vol. Il les passa une à une fébrilement mais quand il arriva à la dernière, il dut bien admettre que c'était la collection de James et qu'il n'y avait aucune de ses cartes dedans. Un peux honteux, Albus se tourna vers on aîné et murmura en lui rendant ses cartes :

- Désolé de t'avoir accusé, James.

- Mouais, vérifie la prochaine fois, marmonna James en reprenant ses cartes.

Par la suite, Albus trouva ses cartes dans sa chambre, coincé sous son armoire. Il se répandit une nouvelle en fois en excuse et James finit par dire que ce n'est pas grave. Une heure plus tarde, c'était oublié et Harry regardait ses fils jouer à la course dans leur jardin, la petite Lily trottant derrière eux en les priant d'aller moins vite. James et Albus riaient aux éclats, et Lily finit par venir vers sa mère en sanglotant car ses frères ne la laissaient pas jouer avec eux. Ginny la prit dans ses bras et adressa un sourire amusé à son époux.

En regardant ses enfants et sa femme jouer et vivre dans cette maison où ses parents avaient vécus, il sentit, tout au fond de lui, qu'ils auraient été fiers de lui.

_20 novembre 2020. _

La vie de James Potter, deuxième du nom, était simple. Simple et heureuse. Il avait 16 ans. Il était en sixième année à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor. Il était beau, drôle et populaire. Il sortait avec Capucine Darroll, la plus jolie fille de l'école. Son cousin Fred était également son meilleur ami. Il avait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Des parents aimants, un frère et une soeur a croquée, une grande famille avec qui s'amuser. Doué pour le Quidditch.

Oui, sa vie était simple. Et il l'adorait. Il ne la changerait pour rien au monde. Souriant, adossé à un arbre en face du Lac noir, James se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste inconscient. Il se demandait encore combien de temps il allait rester avec Capucine. Elle était mignonne et tous les mecs la voulaient, mais elle était aussi terriblement superficielle. Et il commençait à en avoir mare.

Poudlard était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture de neige en ce mois de novembre. C'était le temps parfait pour les batailles de boules de neiges. James ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il reçu une boule en pleine tête. Se secouant, il enleva la neige qu'il avait devant les yeux pour voir d'où venait l'attaque. Sans surprise, il vit Fred lui sourire d'un air diabolique, une autre boule de neige déjà prête dans sa main. Mais au moment où il allait la lancer, James sortit sa baguette et la fit exploser.

- Eh, mais c'est pas du jeu ça ! Se plaignit Fred.

Pour seule réponse, James éclata de rire et ils commencèrent une féroce bataille de boules de neiges. Au bout de quelques temps, leurs cousines Dominique et Lucy les rejoignirent, Dominique faisant équipe avec James et Lucy avec Fred. Ils se bombardèrent pendant ce qui leurs semblait des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce que Lucy éternue avec vigueur et se plaint d'avoir mal à la gorge. Au même moment, deux silhouettes féminines se dirigeaient vers eux, l'air furieux. James soupira de lassitude lorsqu'il les reconnut : Capucine et sa fidèle meilleure amie – même si pour James, elle relevait plus du toutou fidèle que de l'amie fidèle – dont il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir le nom.

Se campant devant son petit ami d'un air furieux, Capucine se mit à crier :

- Non mais tu t'es vu ? Je te rappel qu'on à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans une demi-heure, crétin ! De quoi j'aurais l'air si je traîne avec toi alors que t'est habillé comme un paysan, trempé de la tête au pied ? On va me dire que je sors avec un gamin !

- Mais putain Capucine, je t'en prie, ferme-là, s'agaca Lucy. Tu nous emmerde, alors casse-toi.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'écria Capucine, l'air courroucé, se dirigeant vers Lucy d'un pas furieux mais James lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Oh là, tu t'approche pas de ma cousine, ok ? Dit-il, exaspérer.

- Non mais t'a vu comment elle me parle ! S'écria Capucine, indignée. Et toi tu oses…

- Elle à raison, tu nous emmerde, répliqua James, à bout. J'en ai ma claque de toi. Je veux plus de toi, ok ? Alors maintenant tu écoutes Lucy et tu te casses.

Bouche bée, Capucine dévisagea James comme si il parlait le Fourchelang. Elle secoua ses belles mèches brunes puis tourna les talons et s'en alla, l'air plus furax que jamais. Sa copine s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas tandis que Fred éclatait de rire.

- Enfin, tu t'en es débarrassé, James ! Il était temps ! Félicitations !

Fred assena une tape amusée dans le dos James et il éclata de rire. Il se fichait bien de cette gourde de Capucine. Des jolies filles, y'en avait à la pelletée. Mais une famille, il en avait qu'une seule et en observant son cousin et ses deux cousines, il eut envie de chercher son frère Albus et de le serrer dans ses bras, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa jeune soeur Lily. La famille, c'est vraiment précieux. Mais jamais il n'aurait avoué ça à Albus.

Mais il pouvait toujours aller jouer les grands frères protecteurs avec Lily, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il voyait d'ici l'exaspération de sa soeur. Sifflotant d'un air joyeux, il suivit ses cousines vers le château, l'esprit léger, heureux.


	10. Chapter 10 Lucy Weasley

**Et voici le chapitre 10, qui met en scène Lucy Weasley, la deuxième fille de Percy Weasley ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire son chapitre, le personnage de Lucy à toujours été très net dans mon esprit, allez savoir pourquoi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Bonne lecture ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **_

**Lupinettedesbois : **Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Encore merci pour tes gentilles reviews et j'espère que ce dixième chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_5 août 2005. _

Après la naissance de sa fille Molly, Percy et Audrey avait désespérément essayé de faire un deuxième enfant. Mais au bout de quatre ans sans le moindre résultat, ils avaient abandonnés, abattus, résignés. Il fallait bien l'accepter : Molly n'aurait pas de petit frère où de petite soeur.

Percy aurait pu se satisfaire de n'avoir qu'un enfant, Molly lui suffisait amplement mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Audrey. Bien qu'elle adorait sa fille, elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Audrey aimait regarder des séries télés Moldus à l'eau de rose et parler potins, garçons et mode avec les autres filles, Molly, âgée d'à peine 4 ans, trouvée cela totalement futile et inintéressant. Elle préférait de loin parler de travail et d'études avec son père.

Il était heureux que sa fille lui ressemble à ce point, qu'elle soit aussi consciencieuse et ambitieuse que lui mais il sentait bien que sa femme se sentait à l'écart. Elle était habituée par la soif de travail de son mari, mais maintenant que sa fille s'y mettait, elle se sentait en retrait. Trop différente d'eux. Percy n'aimait pas voir sa femme malheureuse comme ça. Mais le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour soigner son malheur était de lui faire un second enfant mais il n'y arrivait pas et cela le rendait encore plus malheureux qu'elle.

Jusqu'au jour… où Audrey s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait obligé St. Mangouste à faire des centaines de test et elle était également allée dans des cliniques Moldus pour être sûre à cent pours cent qu'elle était bien enceinte. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Cinq ans après la naissance de Molly, elle attendait un deuxième enfant. Percy était si heureux de cette nouvelle qu'il avait organisé une petite fête en l'honneur de la grossesse d'Audrey. Molly était très enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir grande soeur, qu'elle prenait comme un rôle très difficile et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle travaille dessus.

- Tu devrais sérieusement commencer à lui apprendre à lire et à écrire, avait commenté Ron en regardant d'un œil amusé sa nièce.

- Elle n'a que cinq ans ! Avait protestée Hermione.

- Et alors ? Elle sera en avance ! Quelque chose me dit qu'elle adorerait ça, avait répondu son mari.

Percy et Audrey avait pris la décision de suivre le conseil de Ron et de commencer à apprendre à Molly à lire et à écrire. En fait, c'était surtout Audrey qui s'en chargeait vu qu'elle restait beaucoup à la maison. Elle avait tellement peur que sa grossesse se passent mal qu'elle n'allait pas plus loin que le jardin. Mais sa grossesse c'était très bien passé et aujourd'hui, le 5 août 2005, Audrey Weasley était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, à St. Mangouste. Son bébé tout neuf dans les bras. Sa deuxième petite fille.

Souriante, elle regardait d'un air rêveur sa petite fille et caressait de sa main le léger duvet roux du crâne du bébé, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Percy, essoufflé. Derrière lui trottait Molly, le visage sérieux, prête à commencer son « travail de grande soeur » comme elle l'appelait.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, Aud, haleta-t-il en s'approchant de sa femme. J'ai loupé l'accouchement…

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, le rassura Audrey en lui caressant la joue. Viens voir ta deuxième fille.

Percy se pencha vers le bébé. Une fille. Une deuxième petite fille ! Il sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il espérait de tout cœur que cette petite ressemblerait à sa mère, déjà qu'elle avait le physique typique des Weasley. Le bébé bougeait beaucoup dans ses draps roses quand son père l'a prit en murmurant :

- Elle est si belle…

- Je veux la voir ! Exigea Molly, les mains sur les hanches.

Eclatant de rire, Percy se pencha vers la petite et lui montra le bébé. La jeune Molly se pencha vers sa soeur et la dévisagea d'un œil professionnel :

- Elle est petite, finit-elle par déclarer. Pas plus de 48 centimètres, j'en suis sûre.

Percy échangea un regard amusé avec Audrey.

- Mais mignonne, ajouta Molly d'un air attendrit.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa petite soeur, qui soudain se mit à hurler et à s'agiter. Haussant les sourcils, Molly lança :

- Elle à probablement faim, il faut la nourrir ! Où alors, elle à trop chaud avec toutes ses couvertures !

Audrey observa sa fille aînée avec un sourire doux. Molly serait toujours comme ça, consciencieuse, travailleuse, mature. Si à seulement 5 ans elle parlait comme une adulte, comment ce serait quand elle le serait vraiment ! Se tournant vers son mari, elle murmura :

- J'aimerais beaucoup l'appeler Lucy. Et j'aimerais lui donner le prénom de ma mère comme deuxième prénom, Katherine.

- J'ai choisi les noms de Molly, sourit-il. Choisis pour elle. Et j'aime beaucoup Lucy. Lucy Katherine Weasley.

Soudainement, Percy se pencha vers Molly qu'il souleva dans ses bras, ignorant les protestations agacées de sa fille et il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de sa femme, la petite mécontente sur les genoux. En observant sa petite famille, ses femmes, il était plus heureux que jamais.

_8 juillet 2014. _

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! LUCY !

Riant silencieusement, Lucy resta cachée sous les arbustes, observant sa soeur affalée par terre, dans la boue. Agée de 8 ans, Lucy était un véritable démon. Un cauchemar. Du moins, le cauchemar de sa soeur aînée, Molly, à qui elle passait son temps à pourrir la vie. Il y'a quelques jours, Lucy avait jetée les livres adorés de sa soeur dans le lac, mit du chocolat sur les murs de sa chambre en accusant ensuite son hibou, cachée ses lunettes, et maintenant elle avait installée une corde invisible qui avait fait trébuchée Molly dans la boue. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Poudlard pour les vacances, il y'a quelques semaines, Lucy se mettait un point d'honneur à l'accueillir à sa manière. Mais cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Plus furieuse que jamais, Molly se leva d'un bond, dégoulinante de boue et hurla :

- LUCY KATHERINE WEASLEY ! SI TU NE SORS PAS IMMEDIATEMENT DE TA CACHETTE POUR T'EXCUSER, JE TE JURE QUE CA IRA TRES MAL…

- Bouh, j'ai peur ! Lança Lucy d'une voix faussement terrifiée, sans pour autant bouger des arbustes. Si tu savais comme je tremble, Molly ! C'est incroyable comme tu m'effrayes !

- Sale petite peste, siffla Molly en fouillant les arbustes. Je vais te trouver, tu vas voir…

Mais à l'instant même où Molly s'approcha de son arbuste, Lucy en sortit en trombe et bouscula sa soeur qui tomba droit… dans les orties.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Cette fois-ci, Lucy culpabilisait un peu. Ce n'était pas marrant, de tomber dans les orties et ça piquait horriblement. Aidant Molly à sortir, la petite se répandit en excuse :

- Oh je suis désolée Molly vraiment désolée, je te jure !

- FERME-LA, AMENE-MOI CHEZ PAPA ET MAMAN, ESPECE D'IDIOTE…

Molly s'interrompit en pleurant, grattant son visage couvert de petits boutons blancs. Pleurant à son tour, Lucy décampa vers la maison en appelant ses parents à grands cris. Heureusement que papa ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ! Maman était une Moldue, et elle aurait mis des heures à guérir Molly…

- Papa ! PAPA, vite !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lucy ? Demanda Percy en débarquant dans le salon, alerter par les cris de sa plus jeune fille.

- C'est Molly, papa, sanglota la fillette. Elle est tombée dans les orties à cause de moi mais je ne voulais pas, papa, je te jure que je ne voulais pas !

Percy fut soulagé. Tombée dans les orties. Très désagréable mais pas insoignable. Il était devenu légèrement parano pour la sécurité de ses filles. C'était principalement à cause de Fred, qu'il avait été incapable de protéger… Percy secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Fred. Il sortit dans son grand jardin où il trouva sa fille aînée secouée de sanglots, ses lunettes par terre, le visage constellé de petits boutons blancs. Lucy trottait derrière son père, s'excusant toujours.

- Papa…, sanglota Molly en se grattant furieusement le visage.

- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, rien du tout, mais il faut que tu arrête de gratter, je vais arranger ça, la rassura Percy en sortant sa baguette.

Après quelques incantations et gestes au-dessus du visage, du cou, des clavicules et des bras de Molly, elle retrouva son état normal, tout les boutons disparus. Mais sa colère était toujours bien présente.

- C'est de SA faute, papa ! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant, les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Depuis que je suis rentrée, elle passe son temps à me pourrir la vie, tu as vue ce qu'elle me fait subir ? Faut absolument qu'elle arrête ! Dis-lui d'arrêter !

Percy ne dirait jamais ça à Molly, mais quand il voyait Lucy l'embêter comme ça, il avait l'impression de revoir Fred qui passait son temps à lui pourrir la vie, quand ils était jeunes. Percy avait vécu exactement la même chose que Molly avec Fred et George et cette idée l'attendrissait. Et il savait aussi que qu'importe le nombre de punitions que Lucy recevrait, elle continuerait à faire de la vie de Molly un enfer. Elle était comme Fred et George, une vraie terreur incontrôlable. Mais pour faire bonne figure, il interdit Lucy de venir au Chemin de Traverse, dans lequel il devait se rendre demain pour aller à Gringotts. Lucy fut un peu déçue, car elle adorait aller au Chemin de Traverse, manger des sundais, aller à la Ménagerie magique voir les animaux… Mais cela lui laisserait plus de temps pour préparer un nouveau mauvais coup à sa soeur.

Rassurée par cette pensée, Lucy obéit à son père et repartit vers la maison, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_30 avril 2020._

- Ah, ça va être tellement génial, tu te rends compte, Lucy ? Et dire que Dylan McMeyer m'a invitée !

Lucy Weasley, âgée de 16 ans, leva les yeux au ciel. Allongée sur son lit dans le dortoir des filles dans la tour de Gryffondor, elle écoutait sa meilleure amie Gloria blablater sur le bal qui avait lieu ce soir. Le professeur McGonagall avait pris la décision, en tant que directrice, d'organiser un bal de Noël à chaque année, c'était bénéfique pour les élèves et cela leur permettait de souffler un peu (oui, oui, McGo à bien dit ça, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être).

Gloria était une jolie fille dotée de boucles blondes qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Souvent, Lucy se sentait banale à côté de son amie, si belle. Mais Lucy se savait très belle, aussi. Ses cheveux roux enflammés était longs et ondulait joliment dans son dos, elle avait un joli visage, joyeux et aux traits fins. Ses yeux marron noisette lui donnaient un air espiègle et chahuteur. On la comparaissait souvent à un petit lutin. Et généralement, elle appréciait cela.

Mais quelques fois, elle aurait aimée avoir l'élégance, la grâce, le féminisme et l'attitude de princesse de Gloria. Elevée dans une famille riche, Gloria avait appris tout ce qu'une fille de bonne famille devait apprendre et dans le début de leur amitié, lors de leur première année à Poudlard, elle avait été horrifiée par le côté garçon manqué et enfant terrible de Lucy. Gloria pensait aux garçons, au mariage, aux vêtements, au maquillage et à ses cours. Lucy, elle, pensait uniquement à s'amusée et à faire des mauvaises farces, elle se fichait bien de comment elle était habillée tant que c'était confortable et que cela lui permettait de courir vite (il faut, pour échapper à Peeves où à Miss Teigne !), ses cours et sa coiffure était le cadet de ses soucis.

Comment était-elles devenues amies ? Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Mais Lucy ignorait que Gloria admirait son audace, son franc-parler et son culot. De son côté, Lucy enviait son élégance, sa politesse et sa douceur naturelle, et sa droiture dans chaque étape de sa vie. Elles se complétaient, en fait.

Donc, aujourd'hui, c'était le bal de Noël. Les bals étaient réservés uniquement pour les élèves à partir de 15 ans. C'était leur premier bal. Gloria était surexcitée, elle avait été invitée par Dylan McMeyer, un beau garçon de Serdaigle et portait pour l'occasion une robe de soie blanche qui lui donnait l'air d'une véritable souveraine. Au début, Lucy ne voulait pas y aller. Ce n'était pas obligatoire, même si la plupart des élèves s'y rendaient chaque année pour les pâtisseries et le punch proposer. Mais Gloria avait tellement insistée que Lucy à fini par acceptée.

Mais pour elle, aller au bal, relevait d'une véritable torture. Il fallait qu'elle porte une robe, ce dont elle avait horreur, qu'elle se fasse invitée par un garçon et surtout qu'elle danse toute la soirée. Elle ne savait pas danser, sa mère avait bien essayé de le lui apprendre, mais elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour cela. Mais pour Gloria, elle s'était mise en quatre. Première étape : trouver un garçon convenable. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'attendre qu'un imbécile prennent son courage à demain et lui demande de venir au bal avec lui. Lucy avait décidée de jouer un peu la provocation et elle avait demandée à Jordan Olmers, un garçon de Serpentard. On dit qu'il était le fils illégitime d'un certain Yaxley. Elle se fichait bien de qui il était, elle savait juste qu'il était beau garçon et que cela choquerait la population de les voir ensemble au bal. Lucy adorait choquer la population.

Elle lui avait donc demandée. Etonnamment, il avait dit oui, Jordan avait l'air impressionné par son audace. Gloria avait été un peu méfiante vis-à-vis du choix du cavalier de son amie, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus être trop exigeante avec Lucy. Deuxième étape : la robe. Pour cela, elle ne s'était pas trop pris la tête (tout en faisait quand même un sacrée effort), elle avait donc empruntée une robe vert émeraude à sa cousine Dominique, qui faisait sa dernière année à Poudlard et comptait bien profiter du bal, mais elle avait d'autres robes maintenant.

En ce qui concernait la danse… Eh bien, ce pauvre Jordan n'aurait qu'à subir et la fermer. Elle ne savait pas danser et ne le saurait jamais. Satisfaite, Lucy se releva du lit et s'observa dans le miroir. Pour l'occasion, elle avait laissée Gloria lui faire un chignon mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle adorait sentir ses cheveux taper dans son dos. Poussant un soupir, elle se tourna vers Gloria qui babillait toujours devant son propre miroir :

-… et il est si gentleman, Dylan ! Un vrai gentilhomme !

- Gloria, plus personne ne dit « gentilhomme » de nos jours, s'exaspéra Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dans ma famille, si, contra Gloria, les sourcils froncés avant de s'extasier de nouveau. Ah, Lucy, tu es si belle ! On est si belles, cette nuit va être incroyable ! Vite, allons y !

A contrecoeur, Lucy son amie dans le Grand Escalier. Gloria marchait comme une reine dans ses talons aiguilles et Lucy la suivait d'un pas grognon. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Dominique, magnifique dans une robe bleu nuit qui lui fit un petit sourire amusée. Presque aussi terrible que Lucy, Dominique aimait cependant se pomponner et jouer à la princesse de tant à autre, comme sa mère. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, elle trouva son cavalier dans un costume noir et ses cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière. En la voyant, il eut un éclair de surprise dans son visage. Visiblement, Jordan ne s'attendait pas à être au bras d'une fille aussi jolie. Il avait acceptée dans l'intention de l'humilier toute la soirée, cette sale Weasley. Mais comment humilier une fille aussi… belle ? Le menton relevé, Lucy s'approcha de Jordan dont elle pris fermement le bras.

Elle avait senti le regard brûlant de Jordan sur elle et dans un sens, cela lui plaisait. Les garçons la considérait bizarrement comme l'une des leurs, la plupart du temps. Jamais ils ne l'ont regardé comme si elle était une fille, une jolie fille. Elle trouvait cette sensation très agréable. La soirée fut ensuite plutôt amusante. Jordan n'était pas un meilleur danseur qu'elle, alors ils passèrent l'essentiel de la nuit assis sur un banc, à manger des pâtisseries et à boire du punch tout en se moquant des danseurs. Etonnamment, elle s'entendait bien avec Jordan, qu'elle trouvait drôle, séduisant, sarcastique, légèrement arrogant… mais terriblement parfait.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient quittés la Grande Salle en riant aux éclats, et ils s'embrassaient désormais au détour d'un couloir sombre. C'était son premier baiser et Lucy adorait ça. C'était sauvage, fébrile, affamée. Les mains de Jordan caressaient son dos et celles de Lucy s'étaient perdues dans la tignasse noir du jeune homme. Elle pensa un instant à Gloria. Elle devait sûrement être en train de la chercher. Mais les lèvres de Jordan effacèrent Gloria de l'esprit de Lucy et elle ne pensa plus qu'à une chose : Jordan Olmers.


	11. Chapter 11 Albus Potter

**Coucou les amis ! Et me voilà avec le chapitre 11, qui à représentée un énorme défi pour moi car il met l'enfant le plus important en avant : Albus Potter ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi, le chapitre est vraiment à la hauteur de mes espérances… Mais maintenant c'est à vous de me dire si c'est bien ! J'espère que vous aimerez, et bonne lecture ! **

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Lupinettedesbois : **Un immense merci pour ta review qui m'a fait tellement plaisir et pour ta fidélité ! C'est ce genre mots qui me donne envie d'écrire ! Oui Lucy m'est apparue automatiquement comme une petite rebelle, même si je n'ai jamais vu le dessin animé « Rebelle ». Tu à bien deviner, comme tu peux le voir, il s'agit d'Albus et la prochaine, c'est Roxanne ! Merci encore de suivre ma Fic !

_6 mars 2006._

- Et ici, c'est le bureau des Aurors, là où papa travaille.

- Wouah ! S'exclama le petit James.

Harry Potter sourit d'amusement, son fils de deux ans debout sur ses épaules. Aujourd'hui, c'était les portes ouvertes aux enfants, au Ministère de la Magie. Les parents étaient autorisés à emmener leurs petits pour leur montrer où ils travaillaient, pour que ça leur donne une idée de ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard. Son fils n'avait que deux ans, il était encore trop petit pour savoir ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie mais il l'avait tout de même emmené, car il savait que cela l'amuserait. Ginny, son épouse, marchait à côté d'eux, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Harry baissa les yeux vers son ventre arrondi et se demanda encore si c'était une bonne idée qu'elle soit venue.

Enceinte de neuf mois, Ginny refusait d'être de ces femmes qui restaient bloqué chez elles, sous prétextes qu'elles attendaient un enfant. Elle se sentait en pleine forme, même si cela commençait à être lourd à portée. Hors de question de rester à la maison pendant que Harry faisait visiter son lieu de travail à son fils. Mais Harry n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle se fatigue, même si Ginny avait relativement eu une grossesse facile.

- Ah, bonjour Harry, bonjour Ginny, dit une voix grave.

Harry détourna les yeux du ventre de sa femme pour croiser le regard de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il lui sourit et lui serra chaleureusement la main :

- Bonjour, Kingsley. Comment s'est passé l'entretien avec le ministre roumain ?

- Plutôt bien, si on oubli le fait que je ne parle pas un mot roumain et que la communication a été un peu difficile, plaisanta Kingsley en tapotant gentiment la joue de James. Bonjour, James. Comment il va, le petit bonhomme ?

- Il épuise ses parents, soupira Ginny en caressant son ventre. Seulement deux ans et c'est un petit monstre.

Kingsley rit avant de saluer les jeunes parents et le bébé, que Harry avait descendu de ses épaules mais dont il tenait fermement la main. James regardait autour de lui avec un œil avide, cherchant probablement la première occasion pour filer et aller visiter les lieux. Harry allait interdire son fils de s'éloigner quand Ginny émit un gémissement étranglé.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers sa femme.

- Le bébé a choisi le mauvais moment pour pointer le bout de son nez, grogna-t-elle en désignant la tâche de sang qui souillait le sol.

Au même moment, Ron arriva, quittant son bureau.

- Ah, Ginny, Harry ! Je me disais bien que vous devez venir, sourit-il.

Mais son sourire disparu lorsqu'il vit le sang et il écarquilla les yeux. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et souleva James, provoquant les protestations de son fils, avant de le fourrer dans les bras de son oncle :

- Ron, garde James, j'emmène Ginny à St. Mangouste.

Ron hocha la tête, les yeux toujours agrandis. Il contemplait Ginny avec horreur, la regardant crier de douleur et pleurer sous les contractions. Il venait de comprendre que c'était ce que Hermione allait vivre, quand elle allait mettre leur premier enfant au monde, dans quelques mois…

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent en trombe à St. Mangouste, et passa devant tout le monde, ignorant les cris d'indignation des futurs patients qui attendait depuis longtemps.

- Ma femme va accoucher, désolé ! Leur cria-t-il, essoufflé.

Il ne remarqua pas que les personnes s'étaient tus et les regardait d'un air de pur ravissement lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de qui était il était. Harry arriva à l'accueil et Ginny fut prise en charge par les guérisseurs. Sa femme lui demanda d'attendre dehors, elle ne voulait personne, cela l'aurait énervée. Harry attendit donc devant la porte, assis, tapant nerveusement du pied. Il avait contacté ses beaux-parents et Molly et Arthur était assis à côté de leur gendre, souriants, ne se lassant visiblement pas d'être grands-parents, même si c'était déjà la dixième fois que cela leur arrivait…

Enfin, ils purent entrer. Harry se précipita vers le lit où sa femme tenait un minuscule petit bébé, qui gesticulait à peine. Epuisée mais heureuse, elle embrassa son mari quand il arriva et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu à un deuxième fils.

Harry sentit une puissante vague de bonheur l'envahir à cette annonce. Un garçon ! James serait tellement content d'avoir un petit frère ! Ginny lui tendit le bébé et Harry eut un sursaut de surprise en regardant son fils. Ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient du même vert que lui. Que sa mère, Lily. Le bébé était calme, et observai son père avec une expression paisible et saine. Envoûté, Harry caressa la petite joue de son fils du bout des doigts, provoquant un bâillement de la part du petit, qui s'endormit, bercé dans les grands bras de son papa. Les larmes aux yeux, il releva la tête et observa sa femme.

- Il est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

- Bien sur, il te ressemble ! S'esclaffa Ginny, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Comment allez vous l'appeler ? Demanda Arthur, souriant, en se penchant vers le bébé, qui était désormais dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent, un peu perdus. Ils avaient peu réfléchis aux prénoms du bébé, débordé par le travail que leur donnait James et leur carrière respectif. Ginny avait renoncé à travailler en tant que joueuse de Quidditch – « Je ne peux pas lancer un Souafle à travers des cercles toute ma vie, voyons » avait-t-elle – et travaillait désormais en tant que journaliste pour le Quidditch à la Gazette du Sorcier, travail qui lui permettait de restait à la maison pour s'occuper de son petit garçon. Ginny hocha la tête vers Harry, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'elle le laissait choisir les prénoms. Et soudain, ils lui apparurent aussi clairement que si ils avait toujours été là, dans le fin fond de son esprit. Dans un sens, c'était le cas.

- Il s'appel Albus Severus Potter, annonça-t-il.

Molly et Arthur sursautèrent en entendant les prénoms, mais Ginny lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Elle comprenait parfaitement la décision de son mari, car elle comprenait parfaitement comment son cerveau fonctionnait.

- Tu veux donner le nom de Rogue à ton fils ? Demanda Molly, sceptique.

- Oui, dit Harry en allant prendre sa femme par les épaules. Il a consacré sa vie à me protéger, et même si c'était plus pour ma mère que pour moi, il a quand même veillé à ce que je reste en vie. Je lui dois bien ça.

Enfin, Harry n'était pas certain que Rogue apprécie beaucoup qu'il donne son prénom à son fils si il pouvait le voir, où qu'il soit. Mais au moins, il saurait à quel point il lui était reconnaissant et c'était ce qui comptait aux yeux de Harry. Arthur et Molly échangèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules et de se remettre à roucouler devant le bébé. Harry et Ginny les observèrent avec amusement et Harry embrassa le haut du crâne de sa femme, lui caressant les cheveux tandis qu'elle s'endormait, épuisée par l'accouchement et détendue par les caresses tendres de son mari. En la regardant, Harry se dit qu'il avait la femme la plus extraordinaire au monde, et qu'elle lui avait donnée deux fils magnifiques. Il était heureux, tout simplement.

_18 août 2015._

Albus Potter était à genoux au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. C'était l'été, il faisait chaud et tout les enfants, sorciers où Moldus, jouait dans le village. Albus aurait du être avec eux. Il avait envie de les rejoindre, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il regardait la tombe de ses grands-parents, ceux qu'il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer. Grand-père Arthur et grand-mère Molly était adorables, les meilleurs grands-parents qu'on puisse rêvé d'avoir, mais Albus aurait adorer rencontre grand-mère Lily et grand-père James.

Les appeler ainsi sonnait étrangement à son oreille car pour lui, James et Lily était son frère et sa soeur. Son insupportable grand frère et sa mignonne petite soeur. Ils trouvaient ces prénoms très jolis, autant qu'il n'aimait pas trop le sien. Albus Severus. C'était trop bizarre, comme noms. Quand il le disait aux autres enfants, ils se moquaient de lui. Pourquoi ses parents ne lui avait-il pas donné un nom ordinaire, joli ?

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main posée sur son épaule et il leva les yeux. Son père le dévisageait avec un sourire triste.

- Encore là, Al ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec les autres enfants ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Albus, reportant son attention sur la tombe.

Harry voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son fils et il s'assit à côté de lui, en tailleur et regarda lui aussi la tombe de ses parents, bien garnis de fleurs maintenant qu'il vivait à Godric's Hollow. Il avait emmené un jour ses enfants sur la tombe, mais il n'espérait pas que cela leur fasse grand-chose. Il ne voulait pas que ses enfants soient tristes, juste qu'ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir deux grands-parents merveilleux. James et Lily s'étaient montrés vaguement intéressés quand ils ont compris que leurs prénoms venaient de là, mais ils ont vite finis par s'ennuyer. Albus, lui, avait calmement observé la tombe et il s'était mis à pleurer. Harry avait par la suite regretté de l'y avoir amené. Mais depuis, Albus y retournait quotidiennement et cela troublait Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, mon grand ? Interrogea-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

Albus baissa la tête et tritura une brindille entre ses doigts. Puis il leva la tête et dit :

- Pourquoi maman et toi vous m'avez appelé Albus Severus ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas un joli nom, comme James et Lily ?

Harry fut un décontenancée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Inclinant la tête, il murmura :

- Tu n'aimes pas les prénoms qu'on t'a donnés ?

- Pas trop, ils sont bizarres, répondit le petit, en culpabilisant un peu. Ce n'est pas grave ?

- Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas grave, sourit Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer.

- Mais j'aimerais savoir d'où ils viennent, insista Albus, observant son père avec attention.

Harry se demanda si il devait parler de Dumbledore et de Rogue à son fils. Cela signifierait raconter la longue et pénible histoire qu'avait été son enfance et son adolescence. Albus savait déjà que son père était célèbre, il entendait les autres enfants de sorciers qui chuchotaient quand il le regardait, qui essayait désespérément de voir leur père, de le toucher. Mais il ne comprenait pas cette célébrité, pas plus que James et Lily. Il regarda attentivement son fils. Il lui ressemblait tant ! Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les mêmes yeux verts si intenses, les mêmes traits. Albus n'avait que 9 ans. Il est trop jeune, décida Harry. Qu'il profite de l'insouciance de l'enfance, il à le temps de s'occuper du passé trouble de son père.

- Je t'en parlerai quand tu seras plus grands, Al, répondit Harry en se relevant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'Albus et Severus sont des personnes que j'ai connues, des hommes incroyables et très courageux. Je leur dois la vie, à l'un comme l'autre. Tu portes les prénoms de deux héros, dans leur genre.

Il tendit la main et aida son fils à se relever. Albus sourit, apaisé, et s'enfuit courir avec les autres enfants. Harry sut précisément que c'est à cet instant que ce lien puissant s'est crée entre eux. Il aime ses trois enfants de la même manière. Mais il partageait une complicité avec Albus qu'il n'avait pas avec James et Lily. Harry et Albus… se ressemblait et se comprenait pleinement. C'est ce qui faisait leur lien.

_20 avril 2021._

Albus Potter était allongé sur l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il entendait les aboiements du chien d'Hagrid ainsi que les légères vagues du lac causé par le calmar géant. Ces bruits l'apaisait et lui donnait une furieuse envie de dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. C'était son année de B.U.S.E, il travaillait comme un cinglé pour réussir. Mais il estimait qu'il avait le droit à quelques minutes de repos, à profiter du soleil étrangement brillant en ce début de printemps.

Il voyait déjà le sermon que sa cousine Rose allait lui offrir quand elle remarquerait qu'il avait filé de la bibliothèque. Mais il n'était pas comme elle, à travailler comme un cinglé. Il en était incapable. Albus n'avait qu'une hâte : que cette année se termine, enfin ! Il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui et il ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui se dressait Hagrid, son parrain, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu ne devrais pas être entrain d'étudier, toi ? Dit Hagrid.

- J'en peux plus, d'étudier, gémit Albus en se relevant. Et dire qu'on est qu'en avril !

- Il faut bien que tu réussisses, Albus, répondit Hagrid. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils vous font travailler comme des malades. Viens boire une tasse de thé, ça te changera un peu les idées.

Albus suivit Hagrid sans demander son reste. Il savait qu'en même temps que le thé d'Hagrid viendrait ses horribles gâteaux dure et immangeables, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il adorait Hagrid et n'était que trop content de passer un peu le temps chez lui plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque. En dévisageant Hagrid, Albus se dit qu'il avait bien vieilli depuis la photo que son père lui avait montré quand il avait 3 ans. Désormais, ses cheveux hirsutes étaient gris et de grandes rides lui striaient le visage.

- Vous allez bien, Hagrid ? Demanda Albus en prenant une chaise tandis que Cador venait lui léchait les mains. Cette chienne, c'était une version féminine et miniature de Crocdur, mort de vieillesse il y'a quelques années.

- Moi ? Mais oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? S'étonna Hagrid en servant une tasse de thé à Albus. Oh, je suis peut-être un peu fatigué par mon travail de garde de chasse, je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'à l'époque… Mais ce n'est pas de moi que je veux parlé. Tu t'en sors avec tes B.U.S.E ?

- Ca peut aller, répondit Albus en buvant une gorgée de thé. C'est dur, mais je crois que je vais y arriver.

- Bien sur que tu vas y arriver ! S'exclama Hagrid d'un ton bourru, comme si la simple idée qu'Albus puisse échouer lui semblait ridicule. Ton grand-père, ton père et ton frère ont réussis leurs B.U.S.E et tu seras aussi brillant qu'eux ! Bon sang, maintenant que j'y pense, j'en ai vu des Potter…

Il rit à cette phrase et but une gorgée de thé à son tour.

- Tous de grands hommes, dans cette famille… Ton grand-père était un garçon drôle et brillant, si brillant ! Quand a ton père… Eh bien, il a été l'un de mes amis les plus proches, mieux un frère… Un fils… Ah, l'époque où il venait me voir dans ma cabane alors qu'il n'avait que 11, 12 ans me manque terriblement…

Albus écoutait attentivement Hagrid. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le demi-géant était attaché à son père. Il venait souvent dîné à la maison, et il était son parrain. Il avait donc bien compris que son père adorait Hagrid, mais il y'avait un lien entre eux qu'Albus ne comprenait pas. Un lien d'amour fraternel.

- Quand ton père m'a demandé d'être ton parrain, j'en ai pleuré ! Sourit Hagrid en caressant Cador. C'est fou comme tu ressembles à Harry ! On te rajoute une paire de lunettes, et tu es son portrait…

- Oui, on me l'a souvent dit, répondit Albus. J'adore mon père, je l'aime plus que tout, Hagrid… Mais parfois… J'aurais aimé… qu'il soit un peu moins célèbre, vous voyez…

- Hum, oui, je vois, acquiesça Hagrid. Ca ne doit pas être tout les jours faciles d'être le fils du grand Harry Potter ! Mais bon, ton père n'a jamais voulu de cette célébrité, tu sais. Il aurait de loin préféré être un garçon comme les autres, avec des parents et aucune cicatrice sur le front.

Albus hocha la tête et il finit son thé, parlant de tout et de rien avec Hagrid. Cela lui faisait un bien fou, et l'éloignais un peu des B.U.S.E. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la porte de la cabane trembler sous les coups de sa cousine Rose, qui s'écria ensuite d'un ton furieux :

- Albus ! Sors de là, tout de suite ! C'est ton année de B.U.S.E et tu as passé la journée à glander au lieu d'étudier ! Tu veux échoué, où quoi ?

- Allons, laisse-le tranquille, intervint Jackson, son meilleur ami. Il à bosser comme un malade, il peut bien se reposer cinq minutes ? Mais t'aurait pu nous emmener avec toi, Al !

Hagrid rit et alla ouvrir la porte et dit à Albus :

- Allez, file. Tu ne peux pas rester là toute la journée. Travaille bien mais repose-toi, aussi !

Albus quitta la cabane, l'esprit plus léger qu'en y entrant. Il remercia Hagrid et rejoignis Rose et Jackson, la première le sermonnant pour son manque de sérieux et le deuxième faisant des blagues pour calmer la colère de la première. En les observant de loin, Hagrid eut un sourire attendrit et murmura pour lui-même :

- Harry, Ron et Hermione qui sont revenus…

vaille.

s Aurors, là où


	12. Chapter 12 Roxanne Weasley

**Et voilà le chapitre 12, qui met en avant Roxanne Weasley, la fille de George et Angelina ! Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce qui concerne Roxanne, donc je ne peux pas offrir mieux… Désolée aussi pour le temps que je mets à écrire, mais entre les cours, mes lectures, mon Blog à tenir, la vie de tout les jours et les quatre Fanfictions que j'écris, j'avance doucement mais sûrement ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout ! Bonne lecture ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Lupinettedesbois : **Encore merci pour tes reviews si gentille et pour suivre mon histoire ! Oui, le prénom Severus à une importance capitale pour Albus je trouve. Je ne voulais pas qu'Albus paraissent trop travailleur mdr, je laisse ça à Rose. Merci encore ! J'espère que Roxanne te plaira plus qu'à moi !

_4 avril 2006. _

George Weasley observait la chambre avec satisfaction. C'était parfait, tout simplement. Avec tout le travail qu'il y avait mis, cela pouvait bien, être parfait ! La chambre du bébé. George sentit son excitation revenir quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait devenir papa pour la deuxième. Enthousiaste, il sortit sa baguette et ajouta des oursons sur les murs, des petits lapins, tout dans un blanc immaculé. Si c'était un garçon, il changerait tout en bleu. Si c'était une fille, tout en rose.

- Papa ? Tu fais quoi ?

George se retourna et sourit à son fils. Fred, du haut de ses deux ans et demi, observait son père avec intérêt. George alla vers le petit et le souleva dans ses bras.

- Je prépare la chambre de ton petit frère où ta petite soeur, Fred, répondit-il en tapotant gentiment le nez de son fils.

- Je veux un petit frère, baragouina Fred en serrant sa peluche contre lui.

- Ah ça mon vieux, ce n'est pas des choses qui se décident ! Allez viens, on va descendre manger un petit quelque chose et ensuite on rejoins maman chez grand-mère, d'ac ?

Hochant la tête avec entrain, George rit et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer deux bons sandwichs, à lui et à Fred. Angelina se trouvait actuellement au Terrier, Molly les avait invités à passer le week-end là-bas pour décompresser un peu du travail que leur demandaient le magasin et le terrible Fred. George ne perdait jamais une occasion de passer du temps dans la maison de son enfance, aux côté de sa famille, et Angelina aimait beaucoup ses beaux-parents, ils s'était donc empressés d'accepter. George était plus heureux que jamais et il sifflota allégrement tout en préparent les sandwich quand il entendit un hibou hululer à sa fenêtre. George sursauta en reconnaissant Yras, le nouveau hibou de ses parents, Herroll étant mort depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha et ouvrit pour prendre un bout de papier blanc, même pas dans une enveloppe. Intrigué, George déplia le papier où seulement quelques phrases étaient inscrites :

_George, _

_Angelina est sur le point d'accoucher ! Papa l'a emmené à St. Mangouste, dépêche-toi de t'y rendre aussi ! _

_Maman._

Paniquant, George se mit à courir dans tout les sens, attrapa sa cape, attrapa son fils, et sortit en trombe de la maison et dévala les escaliers.

- Papa, où on va ? Et mon sandwich, alors ! S'écria le petit garçon, agacé d'être ballotté dans tous les sens par son père.

George ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Angelina était sur le point d'accoucher ! Mon dieu, et il n'était même pas là ! Sortant sa baguette, il transplana vers St. Mangouste, tenant toujours serré contre lui Fred, qui se plaignait toujours de ne pas avoir eu son sandwich. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la clinique, il courut jusqu'à perdre son souffle vers la chambre de sa femme qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Angelina était allongée sur le lit, un petit être dans ses bras, enroulés dans une couverture rose. Arthur était penché vers le bébé et gazouillait pour attirer son attention.

- Maman ! S'exclama Fred en sautant des bras de son père pour aller se réfugier dans ceux de sa mère.

- Doucement, Fred, maman est fatigué, intervint George en s'approchant d'Angelina.

- Ca va, sourit Angelina. L'accouchement a été très rapide ! Bah alors George, tu ne viens pas admirer ta fille ?

- C'est une fille ? Grommela Fred en se renfrognant, l'air déçu.

- Eh oui, c'est une fille, Fred, dit Angelina d'un ton conciliant. Tu peux très bien jouer avec elle aussi, tu sais. Et tu pourras la protéger ! Tu vas être le grand frère, réjouis-toi !

Fred n'avait pas l'air convaincu. George se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle avait la peau mate, du au mélange de peau de ses parents. Cette petite était le portrait de sa mère, réalisa George en berçant le bébé, qui s'endormait doucement. De beaux cheveux noirs ornaient son petit crâne et son père y passa les mains d'un air rêveur.

- Elle est si belle, murmura-t-il.

- J'aimerais l'appeler Roxanne, annonça Angelina. C'est joli, Roxanne, non ?

- Roxanne… J'aime bien, déclara George. Ca fait très moderne. Ma petite Roxanne, ajouta-t-il en donnant un léger baiser sur le front du bébé. Et elle aura pour deuxième prénom le beau nom de sa maman.

Angelina sourit et caressa les cheveux de son fils, qui boudait toujours de ne pas avoir de frère. George se pencha alors vers Fred et dit :

- Tends tes bras.

Le petit fit la moue, mais il tendit néanmoins les bras et George déposa délicatement Roxanne dans les bras de son grand frère, prenant soin à ce que sa tête soit bien relevée et se tint près à rattraper le bébé si Fred venait à le lâcher. Le petit observa sa soeur avec un étonnement mêlé de fascination :

- Elle est belle, dit-il en caressant les joues du bébé. Elle à la peau toute douce !

Fred donna le bébé à sa mère et frotta sa joue contre la sienne, ravie de la douceur des joues de sa soeur. George sourit à sa femme. Ces deux-là s'entendrait bien, il en était persuadé.

_2 août 2016._

Roxanne Weasley tournait en rond devant le magasin Moldu, les mains sur les hanches, impatiente. Âgée de 10 ans, Roxanne était considérée comme une enfant culottée. Elle avait une sale tendance à dire tout ce qu'elle pense à voix haute, pour l'horreur de ses parents et l'indignation de la plupart des adultes. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu l'autorisation d'aller se promener dans les magasins Moldus de Londres en compagnie de sa cousine Victoire et de son amoureux Teddy Lupin.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Ses cousines Dominique et Lucy ainsi que son frère Fred et son cousin James était également venus. Trop de gamins terribles pour les pauvres Victoire et Teddy. Ils avait très vite réussie à leur fausser compagnie et désormais, James et Fred était entré dans une boutique de friandises Moldus où ils essayait de comprendre quelque chose aux billets. Les filles attendait dehors puis Roxanne en eut mare et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Fred et James en train d'observer un billet de 5 livres.

- Bande de crétins ! S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter le vieux vendeur derrière le comptoir. Mais vous faites quoi ?

- Essaie de comprendre quelque chose à ça, toi, répliqua James, piquer au vif.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle prit le billet de cinq livres à son cousin et alla remplir des sacs de bonbons pour la somme qu'ils avaient avant d'aller à la caisse pour payer. Le vieux vendeur observa les gosses avec des yeux soupçonneux, puis il se dit que leurs parents devaient les attendre dehors et il donna la monnaie à Roxanne, qui se tourna vers les garçons avec un sourire triomphant.

- Simple comme bonjour, vous n'êtes vraiment pas malin.

James et Fred firent la moue et ne parlèrent pas trop alors qu'ils se baladaient dans la grande ville de Londres, les filles devant eux, dévorant les bonbons. Roxanne sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Elle adorait enfreindre les règles et l'adrénaline que cela procurait. Mais elle savait se donner des limites, également. Elle se tourna vers ses cousins et dit :

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on cherche Victoire et Teddy. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

Normalement, on aurait pu penser que ce serait Dominique et James qui commanderait, vu qu'ils étaient les plus âgés du groupe. Mais ils n'avaient aucune maturité et ils étaient ravis de suivre les ordres de Roxanne. Elle avait tant d'autorité qu'on se rendait à peine compte qu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Retournant sur leurs pas, Roxanne vit au bout de quelques kilomètres Victoire courir vers eux, le visage déformé par la fureur.

- Mais où étiez-vous passé, bordel ? S'écria-t-elle, visiblement très en colère. Vous deviez restez avec Teddy et moi ! Est-ce que vous avez idée du souci qu'on s'est fait pour vous ? C'est dangereux, Londres ! Comment j'aurais expliquée aux parents qu'on vous a kidnappée ?

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel et prit un autre bonbon. C'était peut-être imprudent, mais il fallait bien prendre des risques dans la vie, non ? Pour simplement _vivre. _Elle n'avait que dix ans mais elle aimait déjà les sensations fortes, des expériences qui lui fassent croquer la vie à pleines dents. Ce qui excluait la prudence. Roxanne n'écouta donc pas une seconde les reproches de Victoire et son regard se perdit dans l'agitation Londonienne. Elle avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard, pour pouvoir enfin avoir un peu plus de liberté.

Bientôt, se dit-elle. Très bientôt.

_11 novembre 2022._

- On a déchiré, Roxanne ! S'exclama Solène.

- Sûre ! Désolée, Serdaigle ! Gloussa Roxanne en enlevant sa robe aux couleurs rouges de Gryffondor.

La tour de Gryffondor devait être bien animée après cette victoire qui propulsait l'équipe de Quidditch en finale, contre les Serpentard. Eternel duel… Roxanne était confiante. Elle était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis sa deuxième année et ils n'avaient perdu aucun match depuis que Albus Potter a pris le poste d'attrapeur. Ils étaient une équipe de choc. Cette année encore, ils allaient gagner la coupe.

Souriante, Roxanne quitta les vestiaires pour aller faire la fête dans la tour de Gryffondor aux côtés de ses amies Solène et Jana. Solène secouait ses beaux cheveux blonds en chantant à tue-tête une chanson Moldue tandis que Jana effectuait un petit pas de danse créole. Roxanne riait aux éclats, tenant ses deux amies par les bras et lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la tour, des acclamations et des hurlements de joies les accueillis.

William, le petit ami récent de Roxanne, écarta la foule pour la soulever dans les airs. Tout le monde enviait William de sortir avec Roxanne, cette jolie métisse, douée au Quidditch et terriblement intelligente. Et personne ne comprenait pourquoi Roxanne sortait avec un garçon comme William. Maigrichon, doté de longs cheveux noirs ternes, il n'était pas spécialement beau. Mais Roxanne se fichait bien de son physique. Elle était tombée follement amoureuse de lui quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tout deux coincés en retenue avec Rusard. Ils se comprenaient entièrement, et il l'amusait.

Elle le serra contre elle et Roxanne aperçut sa cousine Rose derrière l'épaule de William, qui lui adressa un petit clin d'œil. Rose était la seule à encourager leur relation, à les soutenir, malgré leurs différences. Avant ça, Rose et Roxanne ne s'entendait pas trop. Sa relation avec William lui avait permis de gagner une amitié avec sa cousine si studieuse.

Ils firent la fête presque toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Cathlyn, la Préfète-en-Chef, les envoie au lit. Déclaration qui fut accueillie par un tonnerre de protestations mais Cathlyn resta inflexible. Roxanne s'en fichait, elle s'était bien amusée. Elle avait eu son compte de sensations fortes pour la soirée. Elle embrassa passionnément William avant de monter dans le dortoir des filles.

Demain, elle pourrait chercher une nouvelle activité extravagante qui ferait angoissée ses parents et les professeurs et lui vaudrait certainement un voyage à l'infirmerie. Heureuse, Roxanne s'endormit et elle rêva d'un tour du monde sur un balai aux côtés de William. Dans son sommeil, elle sourit.


	13. Chapter 13 Rose Weasley

**Et voici le chapitre 13, centrée sur Rose Weasley, la fille de Ron et Hermione ! Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

_12 mai 2006. _

Près de huit ans. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Ron Weasley et à Hermione Granger pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Dans un sens, c'était compréhensible. Quand on les regarde comme ça, on ne les imagine pas du tout ensemble. Ils ont tout les deux un trop fort caractère pour ne pas s'entretuer. Leur fierté posait également problème. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas. C'est peut-être principalement pour cela qu'ils ont mis tellement de temps à sortir ensemble.

Donc, pendant des années, ils ont été secrètement jaloux de leurs fréquentations. Ron était littéralement devenu fou lorsque Hermione s'était entichée de Viktor Krum, et Hermione a failli crever de colère quand Ron est sorti avec Lavande Brown. Ils se plaisaient, ça sautait aux yeux. Tout le monde le voyait. Tout le monde, sauf Ron et Hermione.

Aujourd'hui, Ron trouvait cela très drôle. Il avait passée tant de temps à angoisser sur les filles, à se demander si jamais il trouverait chaussure à son pied, alors que la femme de sa vie était à ses côtés depuis toujours. Il lui a fallu tellement de temps pour s'en rendre compte ! Comme il se sentait idiot.

Nostalgique, il se pencha vers Hermione pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé de leur salon. Elle leva la tête de son livre et sourit. D'une main tendre, Ron caressa son ventre arrondi. Il était à la fois excité et terrifié à l'idée de devenir père. Ca ne devait pas être si difficile. Harry s'en sortait plutôt bien avec ses deux fils, il faisait cela avec un tel naturel ! Ron s'était juré d'être un bon père et il le serait.

Il se leva pour aller faire un peu de thé mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la cuisine, Hermione gémit soudainement de douleur. Se retournant d'un coup, il vit sa femme se tenir le bas-ventre d'une main tremblante. Aussitôt, il se mit à trembler. Que faire ? D'abord, restez calme, respirez un grand coup. Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, préparé les bagages d'Hermione. Vite. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers de leur maison et remplit une valise de tout et n'importe quoi et descendit tout aussi rapidement. Bagage, fait. Maintenant, conduire sa femme à St. Mangouste en la rassurant. Et en se rassurant lui-même.

Avec douceur, il aida Hermione à se lever en lui murmurant des encouragements, essayant de cacher ses mains qui tremblait, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien que son mari avait brusquement pâli, qu'il parlait un peu trop vite et qu'il ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était elle qui allait accoucher, et c'était lui qui stressait à mort.

Ils arrivèrent vite à St. Mangouste, Ron dépassant toutes les limites de vitesse Moldus. Pour une fois qu'il n'entendait pas Hermione se plaindre de sa manière de tenir le volant ! Il n'avait pas encore le permis Moldu, mais il savait déjà conduire. Enfin, à peu près. Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la clinique, Ron poussa tout le monde de la queue et cria à la secrétaire :

- Mafemmevaaccoucher !

Il parla si vite qu'Hermione ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, mais la secrétaire semblait habituer aux maris paniquer. Elle indiqua d'un geste morne la direction que devait prendre les futurs parents et elle prévint les guérisseurs. Hermione fut transportée dans une chambre et presque aussitôt, elle du pousser. Ron s'efforça de l'encourager, mais il s'emmêlait dans ses mots et marmonnais des paroles incompréhensibles. Le visage rougi par l'effort, Hermione finit par s'exaspérer :

- Ferme-là, Ron, ferme-là s'il te plait !

Son mari obéit et il se contenta de lui serrer la main. Les cris de sa femme lui déchiraient les tympans, la main d'Hermione compressant la sienne, enfonçant son alliance dans sa peau. Note pour tous les futurs papas : toujours retirer l'alliance avant de donner votre main à votre femme pour l'aider à mettre au monde votre bébé. L'accouchement durant trois heures, mais il sembla que trois jours s'était écoulés à Ron quand le bébé arriva enfin. Tout ce qu'il vit au début, c'était une petite chose rose et visqueuse, braillant presque aussi fort que sa mort quelques instants auparavant.

- C'est une fille, toutes mes félicitations !

Hermione éclata en sanglots et prit sa fille dans ses bras, enveloppés dans des draps roses. Ron mit quelques temps à comprendre ce que le guérisseur venait de dire. Une fille ? C'était une fille ? Percutant enfin, Ron sentit un élan de joie l'envahir et il se pencha vers le bébé, désormais tout propre, bien que toujours trop rose, et l'observa. Elle avait un léger duvet châtain sur le crâne et elle dévisageait ses parents, soudain très calme.

- Oh Ron elle est si belle ! Où sont Harry, Ginny et les autres ?

Ron se mordit la lèvre. Merde. Il savait bien qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Dans sa précipitation, il avait complètement zappé de contacter la famille pour qu'ils les rejoignent à la maternité. Se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, il se prépara mentalement au sermon que sa femme n'allait pas manquer de lui servir. Mais à son grand étonnement, Hermione sourit et lui caressa la joue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri. Rien ne saurait gâcher ma joie aujourd'hui ! On à une petite fille ! Oh, Ron, comment allons nous l'appeler ?

- Rose, répondit Ron sans réfléchir, toujours déconcertée par la couleur de la peau du bébé.

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son mari propose un si joli prénom. Elle observa sa fille et dit d'un ton ravi :

- Oui, Rose me plait beaucoup. Elle s'appelle Rose ! On avait convenue qu'on lui donnerait mon nom comme deuxième prénom si c'était une fille. Rose Hermione Weasley. Ma jolie petite, gazouilla Hermione en embrassant le nez du bébé.

Ron eut un sourire en coin. Il se demanda comment il allait expliquer à sa femme et à sa fille plus tard qu'il avait choisi ce prénom à cause de la drôle couleur de peau du bébé ? Il voyait déjà Hermione froncer les sourcils d'exaspération. Mais il chassa cette image de ces pensées. Il leur annoncerait plus tard. Dans une dizaine d'années, peut-être. En attendant, il se pencha pour embrasser sa femme et caressé la joue de sa fille, plus heureux que jamais, toute trace d'angoisse évaporé. Harry ne mentait pas : la paternité venait automatiquement, naturellement.

_1er janvier 2016._

Rose Weasley regardait les lumières dans le ciel avec fascination et consternation. En ce jour de nouvel an, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser du feu d'artifice Moldu que ses parents les avaient emmenés voir, Hugo et elle. Dans un sens, c'était un spectacle magnifique, toutes ces lumières qui explosait dans la nuit noire, juste éblouissant. Mais dans un autre sens, c'était terriblement dangereux, à son avis. Et si une cargaison de pétard explosait en face des hommes qui les allumaient ? Ils seraient brûlés et défigurés à vie.

Rose secoua la tête, exaspérée par elle-même. Il y'avait des moments où elle se détestait. Pourquoi était-elle incapable d'apprécier ce simple et beau spectacle ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle cherche les défauts, qu'elle ne remarque que les imperfections, qu'elle pense toujours aux risques et aux éventuels accidents ? Hugo s'amusait, lui ! Assis sur les épaules de leur père, il criait de joie à chaque lancement de pétard. Il était simplement émerveillé par les lumières.

Hermione regarda sa fille et elle sourit. Si dans sa jeunesse, elle était elle-même très sérieuse et très centré sur ses études, elle savait aussi s'amusée et se relâcher. Rose était pire. Une véritable bête de travail, elle trouvait en chaque amusement une perte de temps. Elle ne savait pas profiter de la vie. Dans un sens, Hermione appréciait cela car elle savait déjà que sa fille serait consciencieuse et brillante dans ses études comme dans sa carrière Mais elle craignait aussi que Rose ne profite par suffisamment de son enfance et de son adolescence, qu'elle voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux sans la vivre. S'agenouillant près de sa fille, Hermione posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule et dit :

- Tu sais, Rosie chérie, les feux d'artifices ne sont pas si dangereux, c'est très sécurisé, et ils font ça depuis des années. Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas, tout simplement ?

- J'en suis incapable, maman, gémis la petite en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être une petite fille comme les autres ?

Hermione serra sa fille contre elle, et Rose se laissa consolée. En sentant sa petite fille dans ses bras, Hermione sentit son inquiétude se dissiper. Ca passerait. Elle était encore si jeune ! Quand elle irait à Poudlard, les choses changeraient. C'est là-bas qu'Hermione avait compris que la vie ne se résumait pas que dans les livres et dans la perfection, que la vie était bien plus complexe que ça. Au début, elle avait été terrifiée. Mais elle avait fait face. Grâce à Harry et Ron. Son meilleur ami et son mari. Elle n'aurait jamais été aussi loin sans eux. Et ils n'auraient jamais été si loin sans elle.

Rose aussi se ferait des amis. Elle apprendrait la vie grâce à eux. Soulevant la petite dans ses bras, Hermione s'approcha de son mari et observa sa fille regarder le ciel illuminer par le feu d'artifice. Les yeux de la petite se séchèrent et elle commença à sourire en voyant toutes ces lumières.

- C'est si joli…, murmura Rose, le regard désormais aussi envoûtée que son petit frère.

Elle n'était plus inquiète. Le ciel l'accaparait, chassant les problèmes de sa tête. Elle éclata de rire et donna un petit coup de poing à son frère. Rose Weasley comprenait pour la première fois de sa vie le sens du mot « s'amuser ». Et elle adorait ça. Comme tout les enfants.

_22 octobre 2022._

Rose Weasley soufflait sur son parchemin d'un air satisfait. Elle s'apprêta à passer au devoir suivant… mais, une seconde. Elle leva les yeux de sa relecture du devoir de Métamorphose et regarda la pile où elle mettait habituellement ses devoirs… et se rendit compte qu'elle était vide ! Elle avait finie !

Rose regarda la montre avec horreur. Nous étions un samedi et il n'était que 11 h du matin ! Que Diable allait-elle faire de son week-end, si elle avait fini ses devoirs ? Dépitée, elle secoua la tête et rangea ses livres dans son sac, bien décidée à se rendre dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour demander de l'aide à son cousin et ami Albus.

A peine arrivée dans la tour, elle comprit bien vite qu'il se passait quelque chose. Tous les élèves de plus de treize ans avait l'air surexcité, sauf les grands de septième année qui ne prêtait pas attention à la joie des plus jeunes. Rose se creusa la tête, perdue. Elle savait bien qu'il devait se passer quelque chose ce week-end là, mais elle était tellement occupée par ses devoirs qu'elle avait oubliés. Elle repéra les cheveux hérissés d'Albus dans la cohue d'élève et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui.

- Al ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

Albus enfilait un manteau d'un geste distrait, mais il stoppa net son geste à la voix de sa cousine et il regarda Rose d'un air à la fois lasse et amusée.

- Rosie, faut vraiment que t'arrête avec tes cours, tu va finir par ne rien faire de ta vie, répondit Albus en fermant sa veste. C'est la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui.

Rose sursauta de surprise et de déception. Oui, la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, elle s'en souvenait maintenant… Elle n'y avait que deux fois dans sa vie, une fois en troisième année, par curiosité et une fois en cinquième année, car il lui fallait une nouvelle plume. Bien qu'elle aimait les Bierraubeures de Madame Rosemerta et le charme inquiétant de la Cabane Hurlante, elle trouvait en dehors de ça le village ennuyant et pour elle, le visiter encore et encore était une véritable perte de temps. Elle préférait de loin se consacrer à ses études.

Sauf que voilà, elle avait pris de l'avance sur tout. Les profs était dépassés et ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire d'elle. Elle était mille fois pire que sa mère, que les profs trouvait déjà très en avance. Rose Weasley ne pensait qu'à ses études, Hermione avait quand même une vie sociable en dehors de ses livres. Rose, elle, n'avait que sa famille. Elle n'avait aucun ami, à part Jackson, le meilleur ami de Albus, bien qu'elle ne se sente pas très proche de lui. Albus jeta un coup d'œil triste à sa cousine, puis partis rejoindre une jolie fille blonde qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Rose les regarda partir avec envie. Bien qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, elle les enviait parfois. Albus et Jackson. Ils se fondait si facilement dans l'école, se faisait des amis tellement vite et simplement ! Elle en était incapable. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour parler avec les jeunes de son âge, ils lui semblait tous si immatures ! Accablée, elle sortit de la tour et erra dans les Grands Escaliers. Bien sur, elle pourrait très bien aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais toute seule ? C'était tellement déprimant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle heurta violemment une personne qui courait dans sa direction et tomba sur les fesses.

- Bordel, tu ne peux pas faire attention ? S'exclama une voix masculine, visiblement agacée.

Elle leva les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur Scorpius Malefoy. Bien sur, elle le connaissait, son père lui avait parlé de lui et il était très populaire dans l'école, mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un imbécile sans rien dans le crâne. Seulement aujourd'hui, il lui apparaissait terriblement beau, avec ses cheveux blonds couverts de neiges et son nez rosie par le froid. Il ramassa d'un air rageur ses papiers puis soupira avant de tendre sa main à Rosie, l'air adoucit :

- Excuse-moi, c'est moi qui t'ai bousculé, je courai comme un fou, dit-il d'un piteux. Je m'emporte facilement.

- Ca ne fais rien, bégaya-t-elle en se relevant difficilement. Je ne regardais pas non plus.

- J'ai vu ça, sourit-il. Attends une seconde… Je te connais. Tu es Rose Weasley, c'est ça ? Ouais, c'est toi. Mon père m'a parlé de toi et de ta famille.

- Pas en bien, je suppose, grommela Rose en se rappelant l'animosité qui avait toujours régné entre les familles Malefoy et Weasley.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

- Eh bien… On ne peut pas dire vraiment en bien, mais pas vraiment en mal non plus. A vrai dire, mon père ne m'a pas dit grand-chose. Enfin, je sais que ta famille et ma famille n'était pas très amis à l'époque, mais bon, le passé c'est le passé, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, évidemment, répondis Rose en s'autorisant un sourire. Le passé, c'est le passé.

De toute manière, elle se sentait bien incapable de le haïr. Elle calcula mentalement ses chances de sortir avec lui. Elles n'étaient guère supérieures à 2 %. Attendez une seconde ! Qui parlez de sortir avec qui ? Bon sang, Rose n'en revenait pas. A peine deux mots échangés avec le fils Malefoy qu'elle pensait déjà à sortir avec lui ! Jamais son esprit, d'habitude si terre à terre et si intelligent, n'avait produit une pensée aussi idiote. Une discussion, voilà ce qu'ils avaient. Des tas de filles et de garçons avaient des discussions sans pour autant vouloir sortir avec l'autre. C'était un fait.

- Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Scorpius en pliant ses papiers avant de les mettre dans son sac.

Rose réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'avait rien à faire à Pré-au-Lard mais si elle restait au château, elle allait devenir dingue.

- Oui, je pense, acquiesça-t-elle d'un air triste, que Scorpius déchiffra bien.

- Seule ?

Embarrassée et rouge de honte à l'idée d'avouée qu'aucun garçon où ami ne l'accompagnait, elle hocha tout de même la tête. Etrangement, cela fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

- Cool ! Mes potes sont partis en avance, je devais faire un passage à la bibliothèque et ils n'ont pas voulus attendre. Je comptais les rejoindre après. Tu viens avec moi ?

Le cœur de Rose sursauta dans sa poitrine et elle s'empressa d'accepter. Bon sang, elle imaginait la tête que son père aurait si il savait qu'elle allait à Pré-au-Lard, qu'elle _parlait _seulement avec Scorpius Malefoy ! Il en serait horrifié, totalement sous le choc ! Mais elle se sentait fébrile pour la première fois de sa vie. Plus fébrile encore qu'à l'idée de rendre un devoir ! Et sur le moment, elle se fichait bien de ce que son père dirait. Alors elle accompagna Scorpius à Pré-au-Lard, où ce dernier oublia totalement ses amis. Ils allèrent dans chaque boutique ensemble et Rose rit plus en une journée que dans toute sa vie.

Un jour, sa mère lui a dit que la vie ne se résumait pas à des livres où à de bonnes notes mais aux expériences qu'elle allait vivre et qui allait la faire mûrir. Elle n'avait pas compris et avait rejeté cette idée. Il n'y avait rien qu'un livre ne puisse résoudre où faire ressentir. Aujourd'hui, Rose comprenait ce que sa mère voulait dire. Elle avait lu des choses sur l'attirance, mais l'expérimenté était dix fois plus intense. C'était magique. Et ça, aucun livre ne pouvait le faire.

sentit son inquiétude se dissiper. tes mes félicitations !e


	14. Chapter 14 Scorpius Malefoy

**Seigneur, j'ai honte, j'ai envie d'aller me planquer dans un trou… Je sais que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas donnés de signe de vie, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'une longue, longue pause. J'ai fait l'erreur de commencée trois FanFictions en même temps et cela me mettait trop de pression. Je n'avais plus d'idées pour rien du tout. L'envie d'écrire m'avait totalement quitté. J'ai préférée faire un break plutôt que me forcée à écrire, car cela aurait donné un grand n'importe quoi. Mais après cette pause, je me sens revigorée et je reviens sur les rails ! Cependant, la FanFiction « La Beauté du Mal » est en pause pour le moment, car c'est celle qui semble vous intéressée le moins. Je ne l'abandonne pas mais j'ai la ferme intention de terminer « Les Enfants d'une Nouvelle Génération » et « C'était dans une autre vie » avant de la reprendre. Mais elle sera finie, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Mais enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre de « Les Enfants d'une Nouvelle Génération » sur un enfant que vous attendez tous je le sais : Scorpius Malefoy ! Il m'a demandée beaucoup de travail et j'en suis plutôt fière dans l'ensemble, il est un peu plus long que les autres ! Vous remarquerez aussi que j'ai inventée un personnage : Crystal Malefoy, la jeune soeur de Scorpius ! Allez savoir pourquoi mais dans ma tête, Drago a toujours eu une fille du nom de Crystal. Elle aura plus tard un chapitre qui lui sera consacrée. J'espère que ce chapitre 14 vous plaira ! Pour le prochain chapitre, l'enfant ne figure absolument pas dans la vraie histoire non plus, il est tout droit sorti de mon imagination ! **

**Voilà, bonne lecture et une petite review fait toujours plaisir… **

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Iesfir : **Merci pour ta review. Je prends note de tes remarques et je m'efforcerais de modifier cela pour les prochains chapitres, du moins pour les débuts que je trouve aussi trop semblables. Mais pour les fins, je le fais exprès de ne pas faire de « vrai fin », je laisse un peu de mystère, c'est ma manière de dire qu'ils ont encore beaucoup à vivre, c'est enfants ! Désolée pour les fautes de postes, mon ordi n'est plus tout jeune et bug souvent… J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

_15 juin 2006._

Drago Malefoy se tenait debout dans une pièce sombre de son manoir. Il avait hérité du manoir des Malefoy quand il s'était marié, ses parents étaient partis vivre dans une maison reculée de la campagne d'Angleterre. Cela leur fera du bien, disait-ils mais Drago savait bien que ses parents cherchait surtout à se faire oublier.

Il poussa un profond soupir et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Pendant des années, il espérait voir son père dans le miroir. Ressembler à Lucius Malefoy était sa plus grande fierté. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était âgé de 26 ans, marié et père d'un enfant, il désirait se voir lui-même. Drago. Il ne cherchait plus à ressembler à son géniteur. Il voulait avoir sa propre personnalité, chose qu'il avait dénigré durant toutes ces années. Et il ferait en sorte que son fils soit lui-même, qu'il se cherche. Il fera attention à ce que son fils n'essaie pas de lui ressembler au point d'oublier qu'il est une personne à part entière. Il empêcherait son fils de faire la même erreur que lui.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha vers le berceau en fer dans lequel son fils dormait. Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Sa seule fierté. La seule chose qu'il avait fait de bien dans sa vie. Drago observa le visage paisible du bébé, qui avait déjà le nez pointu et un duvet blond sur le crâne. Il sentit un élan d'amour le parcourir tout entier. Pendant un instant, il imagina son père, le froid, le taciturne, le sarcastique Lucius Malefoy, à sa place, en train de le regarder dans son berceau. Cette image était incongrue, irréaliste. Certes, Lucius avait beau être un meurtrier doublé d'une crapule, il avait toujours été un bon père. Ils étaient assez complices. Drago pouvait compter sur son père pour toujours tout arranger. Mais il n'était pas le genre de père à faire des câlins et à dire « Je t'aime ». Ca, c'était le travail de sa mère.

Drago imaginait sa relation avec son fils de la même manière, bien qu'il savait que c'était mal. Lui-même avait souffert plus jeune de ne pas recevoir un câlin de son papa adoré. Il aurait voulu plus que tout que son père le prenne dans ses bras quand il avait problème au lieu de jurer de le venger. Il aimerait faire cela à son fils, tout en sachant qu'il en serait incapable. Il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça.

Poussant un soupir, Drago se pencha pour soulever son fils, qui se réveilla et dévisagea son père de ses grands yeux gris, si identiques aux siens, si glacials. Un léger duvet blanc parsemé le crâne du petit bébé et sa peau crayeuse montrait définitivement qu'il était un Malefoy. Il n'avait quasiment rien de sa mère.

Drago se sentit troublé en pensant à sa femme. Astoria était l'épouse parfaite. Belle, désirable, elle ne parlait pas trop et savait rester discrète. Les Greengrass était une famille de sang tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus noble. Astoria faisait honneur à la famille Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa l'adoraient comme belle-fille. C'était un mariage parfait, le mariage que tout le monde attendait de l'héritier des Malefoy.

Astoria était gentille. Mais Drago ne l'aimait absolument pas et cela le tourmentait. Malgré les différents qui opposait Lucius et Narcissa, on voyait bien qu'ils s'aiment terriblement. Lucius n'était pas quelqu'un d'expressif mais il était prêt à tout pour sa femme. Et quand il voulait le prouver, il frappait toujours fort et Narcissa en ressortait comblée. Drago se souvient des anniversaires de sa mère. Elle ne les passait jamais à la maison, Lucius l'emmenait toujours dehors. Ils revenaient toujours tard dans la nuit, Drago guettait le retour de ses parents car il les voyait sous un tout autre jour lors de ces soirées particulières. Ils riaient. Lucius et Narcissa titubaient dans l'immense manoir, gloussant comme des ados, s'arrêtant tout les deux pas pour s'embrasser fougueusement, avec passion. Ils avait visiblement bu un peu trop mais Drago adorait voir ses parents comme ça. Il adorait entendre son père murmurer à l'oreille de sa mère « Je t'aime » tendrement. C'était les seules fois où Drago avait vu ses parents se lâcher, montrer leur amour en public. Enfin, en public, ils ignoraient que leur fils les espionnait.

Drago ne ferait jamais de surprise à Astoria comme Lucius en faisait pour Narcissa. Il en était incapable. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire « Je t'aime ». Ce serait mentir, et il ne désirait pas mentir à celle qui allait partager le restant de ses jours. Elle l'aimait, elle. Il le voyait bien. Et cela le peinait terriblement car il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre cet amour.

Il secoua la tête avec agacement. A quoi bon y penser ? Il ne pouvait rien y changer, rien y faire. Ils seraient amis, voilà tout. Au moins, elle avait su lui donner un beau fils. Scorpius ne pleura pas, restant paisiblement dans les bras de son père, agitant vaguement ses petits poings dans le vide. Bien malgré lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement devant l'image. Il tenait entre ses bras l'avenir des Malefoy. Son héritier. Son fils. Et comme il lui ressemblait ! A peine né qu'il en était déjà fier.

- Tu me rendras toujours fier, Scorpius. Toujours. Tu seras toujours un Malefoy. Sois fier de ton nom et de ton héritage.

_20 décembre 2016._

Scorpius Malefoy, âgé de 10 ans, observa son chien courir dans l'immense jardin du Manoir des Malefoy, doté des plus somptueuses sculptures et des magnifiques fontaines. Il était toujours envoûté par ce somptueux spectacle, ensorcelant. Pucky, son Golden Retriever, courait dans l'herbe, une branche d'arbre dans la bouche.

Sa mère n'aimait pas qu'il joue dans le jardin. Il risquait de se salir où de se faire mal. Mais il ne supporterait pas de resté enfermé dans cette grande maison tout les jours, aussi fascinante soit-elle avec tous ces passages secrets et ses lieux sombres. Il avait besoin de courir, de rire, de s'amuser. Astoria Malefoy avait piqué une crise de nerfs lorsqu'elle avait vu son mari offrir à Noël un chien à son fils et un chat à leur fille. Des animaux, autre que des hiboux, dans le manoir ! Mais Drago avait refusé de reprendre les animaux. Scorpius et Crystal en était fous.

Scorpius adorait sa mère, elle était la gentillesse incarnée mais il préférait quand même passer du temps avec son père. Il était moins à cheval sur les convenances. Soudain, le jeune Malefoy entendit la porte du manoir claquer et il se retourna pour voir sa jeune âgée de huit dévaler les immenses escaliers en marbre gris. Les longs cheveux blonds de la fillette volaient derrière elle et elle se précipita vers son frère, un sourire excité aux lèvres.

- Papa nous emmène à Pré-au-Lard ! On pourra voir Poudlard, allez Honeydukes et Zonko ! Hein, papa ?

- Bien sur, ma chérie, répondit Drago Malefoy en suivant sa fille dans les escaliers.

- Ah, super ! S'exclama Scorpius en allant vers eux. Maman est d'accord ?

- Non, mais ce n'est qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire du mal, sourit Drago d'un air malicieux. Alors motus et bouche cousue, les enfants. Elle croit que vous allez à un anniversaire, alors ne faite pas de gaffe.

- T'inquiète, on fera attention ! Assura Scorpius en prenant sa soeur par le bras avant de se précipiter vers les grandes portes de ferrailles du manoir.

Drago sourit en voyant ses enfants en train de courir en riant, insouciants. Il était plutôt fier de lui-même. Jamais il n'avait couru dans les jardins en riant avec un frère où une soeur, ni sa mère ni son père ne l'aurait toléré. En public, Scorpius et Crystal avait tout des enfants parfaits. Ils savaient se tenir, ils connaissaient leur rang. Mais dès qu'ils étaient seuls, Drago leur autorisait à hotter leur masque de parfait sang pur et à être des enfants normaux. Certains parents continueraient de dire que c'est ignoble d'obliger ses enfants à faire une parfaite figure ne publique, mais Drago avait du faire une parfaite figure toute sa vie, que ce soit en publique où en privé. Il était sincère quand il pensait que ces enfants avaient de la chance, qu'il leur offrait une belle vie. Et dans le fond, Scorpius et Crystal aimait leurs vies. Après tout, ils étaient des Malefoy.

Une heure plus tard, Scorpius et Crystal se goinfrait de bonbons devant Zonko sous l'œil vigilant de leur père. Scorpius s'amusait comme un petit fou mais il n'avait qu'une envie au fond : s'éloigne du regard de son père. C'est pour ça que dès que Drago Malefoy engagea la conversation avec leur tante Daphné qu'ils avaient croisés, Scorpius prit le bras de Crystal et murmura à son oreille :

- Suis-moi !

Surprise, la fillette blonde suivit néanmoins son frère qui slalomait entre les le monde pour atteindre l'immense forêt qui les séparait de Poudlard. Ils descendirent une pente en riant, se lançant des boules de neiges et glissant sur le sol blanc immaculé.

Soudain, alors qu'ils jouaient dans les bois, ils entendirent des voix crier :

- C'est à moi, rends-le moi tout de suite !

- Attrape-moi si tu peux, demi portion !

Les deux Malefoy se cachèrent derrière un arbre et virent un garçon courir dans la neige. Il paraissait un peu plus vieux qu'eux et ses cheveux noirs contrastait étrangement avec la neige du paysage. Derrière lui se traînait un garçon plus jeune aux cheveux tout aussi noirs qui paraissait terriblement mécontent.

- James, c'est mon cadeau, pas le tien, tu à le tien, rends-le moi ! Pleurnicha-t-il en courant derrière son frère.

Une fillette rousse les suivit d'un pas allègre, regardant les flocons autour d'eux d'un air rêveur, ne se préoccupant absolument pas des garçons. Contente de voire une fille du même âge qu'elle, Crystal sortit de sa cachette pour s'approcher de la petite fille rousse et dit :

- Salut, tu t'appelles comment ?

La petite se figea et regarda Crystal, songeuse. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont sa soeur avait d'aborder les gens, avec tellement de confiance en elle.

- Lily et toi ?

Scorpius décida de laisser les fillettes entre elles et de se montrer aussi courageux que sa soeur et d'aller parler aux deux garçons qui continuaient de se chamailler plus loin dans la forêt. En dehors de sa soeur, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, en dehors de Tobias Zabini, le fils du meilleur ami de son père mais les deux jeunes garçons ne s'entendait que moyennement. Scorpius s'approcha silencieusement et regarda les deux garçons, frères vu la ressemblance, se chamailler pour un ballon flottant au-dessus de la tête de James.

- Allez, rends-le moi, James, se plaignit le plus jeune en tapant du pied d'impatience.

- Tu peux bien prêter à ton frangin ton nouveau tes affaires, non ? Grogna James en donnant un coup de poing au ballon qui alla rebondir contre un arbre avant de revenir automatiquement vers lui.

- Après que je l'ai essayé oui peut-être mais à peine tonton George me l'a donnée que tu me l'as pris ! Je l'ai à peine touché !

- Oh, ça va, tiens le voilà ton ballon, Al.

James donna un second coup de poing au ballon, en direction de son cadet cette fois, qui reçu la balle en pleine tête et tomba en arrière. James explosa de rire et derrière les arbres, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. James se tourna vers l'inconnu et le dévisagea cinq minutes avant de rire de nouveau, accompagné du jeune Malefoy.

- James ! S'exclama le plus jeune en se massant le nez.

- Désolé, Albus, hoqueta James en se tenant le ventre de rire.

- T'est qui, toi ? Grogna Albus en se levant et en tenant fermement son ballon contre lui. Agacé par la maladresse de son frère, il dévisagea le nouveau venu avec colère. Scorpius se sentit mal à l'aise et cessa de rire.

- Euh… Je m'appel Scorpius.

- Tu veux quoi, Scorpius ? C'est quoi ce nom pourri ?

- Ah, parce qu'Albus, c'est mieux peut-être ? Rétorqua le blond, piqué au vif.

- Voilà des années que je voulais le dire ! Rit James.

Albus se renfrogna et s'éloigna, contrarié. Scorpius soupira, sa première rencontre fut ratée. Bah, ce sale petit rat n'avait pas à dire que son prénom était pourri ! Les noms dans la famille Malefoy étaient une chose précieuse, une chose importante, tous avait un rapport avec l'astronomie, c'était mythique. Personne n'avait le droit de critiquer ça. Et sûrement pas un gringalet qui répond au nom de « Albus ». James, souriant, s'approcha du jeune nouveau venu et lui donna une tape amical dans le dos, si fort que Scorpius faillit tomber à par terre.

- T'inquiète, Albus est grognon, il voulait pas être méchant, dit le jeune garçon d'une voix joyeuse. Allez viens, on va l'énerver encore un peu. Tu viens d'où, Scorpius ?

Scorpius sourit et dit que son père les avait emmenés, elle et sa soeur, avec lui faire des courses mais qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés pour avoir un peu de liberté. James rit et déclara qu'ils avaient fait la même chose, Albus, Lily et lui et les deux jeunes garçons discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une clairière où ils virent Albus bouder dans un coin et Lily en train d'expliquer à Crystal comment jouer à la « marelle ». Scorpius ne comprit pas le mot mais Crystal semblait bien s'amuser.

- Oh, allez, Al, arrête de faire la tête ! S'exclama James en prenant une boule de neige et en la lançant en pleine tête à son frère.

S'ensuivit une bataille féroce entre les trois garçons, provoquant les protestations de Lily et Crystal dont leur marelle furent détruite. Les enfants Potter et Malefoy jouaient ensemble, totalement inconscients de leurs pères respectifs qui fouillait le village en les appelant à grands cris. Scorpius et Crystal finirent par quitter les enfants Potter une bonne heure plus tard, se disant que leur père devait être inquiet.

Drago était furieux lorsqu'il vit ses deux enfants arrivées de la forêt, sales, mouillés, mais joyeux et riants aux éclats.

- Mais où étiez-vous passé, tous les deux ? Rugit le père Malefoy. J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Qu'avez donc vous faire pour être dans un tel état ? En dirait les enfants Weasley ! Vous me faites honte ! Jamais plus je ne vous emmènerais avec moi, bon Dieu…

Scorpius et Crystal était tellement heureux de l'après-midi passé aux côtés des enfants Potter qu'ils se fichaient bien de ce que leur père disait. Scorpius ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir demandé son nom de famille à James et Albus, pour les revoir un jour.

_15 mai 2023._

_Scorpius,_

_J'ai toujours toléré tes écarts de conduites depuis que tu es entré à Poudlard. Tes fréquentations indésirables, tes bêtises à répétitions, tes mauvaises notes, tes nombreuses retenus. J'ai toujours fermé les yeux parce que je pensais que dans le fond, tu étais un garçon intelligent qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour se manifester._

_Mais je constate aujourd'hui que je m'étais trompée._

_Tu es un Malefoy, Scorpius. Ne l'oublie pas. Je veux que tu mette immédiatement fin à ta relation avec Rose Weasley. Nom de Dieu… Une Weasley ! Quelle honte ! Jamais je ne tolérais que mon fils unique s'affiche avec un membre de cette famille. Si jamais j'apprends que tu n'a pas rompue avec cette gamine, je peux te jurer que le regretteras amèrement quand tu rentreras en été._

_Ton père, Drago Malefoy._

Scorpius Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et jeta la lettre de son père au feu, dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Son père menaçait beaucoup. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils les avaient menacés de les fouetter où des les affamés, Crystal et lui, mais jamais il n'avait mis ses menaces à exécutions. Car dans le fond, Scorpius savait bien que son père l'adorait. Même si il ne tolérait pas ses choix.

Mais comme il s'en fichait ! Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de sortir avec Rose. Elle était la perfection absolue, même si elle était trop bornée pour s'en rendre compte. Son esprit pratique et intelligent était si différent du sien, c'était une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Et puis, elle était très belle. Pas une beauté exotique comme la sulfureuse Mary Randall, cette brune incendiaire au regard langoureux ni une beauté glaciale comme sa petite soeur Crystal, blonde et blanche jusqu'au doigts de pieds. Non, Rose était d'une beauté plus douce, plus discrète, plus profonde. Cela ne sautait pas aux yeux. Mais dès qu'elle souriait et qu'elle s'animait, Scorpius avait l'impression de voir un ange.

Il se leva et quitta la salle commune des Serpentard. A force de penser à elle, il avait envie de la voir. Sa petite amie allait le gronder, car il avait des devoirs à faire mais il s'en fichait bien. En fait, elle était adorable quand elle était en colère. Elle devenait toute rouge et ses cheveux crépitaient littéralement. Et elle ne surveillait pas ces paroles quand elle était furieuse et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Scorpius adorait entendre Rose lui dire ses quatre vérités. Peu de gens osaient. Une vraie bouffée d'air frais, cette fille.

Dans le Grand Escalier, il croisa le chemin d'Albus Potter, le cousin de Rose.

- Eh, salut Al' ! Sourit-il en s'arrêtant.

Albus leva les yeux de ses notes et sourit à Scorpius.

- Ah, salut Scorpius. Cette année est quand même plus cool, hein ? Plus de maudites B.U.S.E !

- Sûre ! S'esclaffa Scorpius. Je ne voudrais pas revivre l'année dernière pour rien au monde !

- Moi non plus, acquiesçai Albus. Tu vas retrouver Rose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah, qu'est-ce que tu veux Albus, je peux passer une heure sans elle, dit-il avec un sourire idiot.

- Elle est à la volière, l'informa Albus.

- Ah, merci vieux ! Le remercia Scorpius en le frappant amicalement dans l'épaule avant de s'envoler dans le Grand Escalier.

Albus regarda le jeune homme blond descendre en courant les escaliers et il secoua la tête, amusé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait apprécié Scorpius à ce point alors que son propre père était toujours froid lorsqu'il parlait de Drago Malefoy. Comme les choses pouvaient changer en une génération.

Scorpius arriva à la volière et vit Rose caresser sa chouette, Lapie, un minuscule petit hibou tout noir. Occupée à lui donner du miamhibou, Rose ne vit pas son petit ami arrivé derrière elle et sursauta quand il lui enlaça la taille.

- Coucou, mon amour, murmura le blond en embrassant la joue de Rose.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en train de travailler à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu as déjà pris tellement de retard dans tes devoirs de potions ! Et nous déjà samedi soir ! Quand compte-tu les faire ? Ce n'est pas parce que les B.U.S.E sont passés que tu…

Il la coupa en l'embrassant fougueusement. Bien malgré elle, Rose fondit et oublia ce qu'elle disait. Quand Scorpius l'embrassait, elle ne pouvait penser à rien, si ce n'est aux lèvres douces qui jouaient avec les siennes. Elle passa ses mains autour de la nuque de son petit ami et lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur. Scorpius sourit intérieurement. Comment son père pouvait-il lui demander de renoncer à ça ? C'était son plus grand réconfort, son plus grand bonheur. Jamais il n'y renoncerait. Son père s'y ferait. Il y serait bien obligé. Car jamais Scorpius ne quitterait Rose Weasley.


End file.
